The Serpents Knot
by clcauser
Summary: The Devlin's were once a pillar of the South Side community. But this story focuses on the two youngest Devlin's. One night they woke to a nightmare that would change the course of their entire rced to live in a Children Home the two years following the murder of their parents, Cassandra and Tobin, arrive back in fair Riverdale. Finding it very much changed.
1. Introduction

The Serpents Knot

First, I want to thank you all for finding this fanfic. Hope you find it as entertaining as it was writing it. This is a story about a Southside Family. Much like our beloved Riverdale, it's full of crazy storylines and small town intrigues. I hope to update as often as I can.

Enjoy...

The Devlin's were once a pillar of the South Side community. The father, Nate, was a high ranking Serpent. Running with FP Jones when they were both in diapers, he was a legacy. Whose own father once ran the Serpents, for a time. And their mother, Diane, was a kind and loving soul, best known for pushing burgers and shakes at Pop's with the most beautiful smile in town. But this story focuses on the two youngest Devlin's. One night they woke to a nightmare, that would change the course of their entire lives.

Forced to live in a Children Home the two years following the murder of their parents, Cassandra and Tobin, arrive back in fair Riverdale. Finding it much changed. With darkness encircling the town tighter than ever, will the Devlin's return to the Serpents embrace? Will they ever find out the truth of that night? What will happen when the Devlin orphans find out they are not really as alone as they believe?

[This story will, most probably, features expletive words and scenes. As all the best stories do!]


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One - Home for Troubled Teens

The rusted hinges of the door creaked in exaggerated agony as she closed the door on Winnie.

"Oh, stop complaining, Win," muttered Cassie as she looked at the sky blue winnebago.

It was once brought off the popular streamline touring company as new, about thirty or forty years ago. Now the blue is faded and streaked with rust stains, and the strip that goes around her middle stopped resembling the colour white many years ago. But her Nana Francie toured around the entire continental US of A in the thing. And if it lasted up till her dying breath in Baton Rouge, Louisiana a few days ago, it could last a few weeks more.

Cassie overheard her name whispered behind her. Looking, she saw two hurrying ladies cast glances her way. She could feel her anxiety rise looking at the black and white of their habit. But her bile of anger pushed it away.

"Sisters," she confidently nodded a greeting at them. Her smile sickly sweet.

They startled and then quickened their steps away, disappearing quickly into the shadow of the great building before them. The smile slid from her face like syrup off a silver spoon.

Cassie looked up to the sign that has been her prison for two years.

Sisters of Quiet Mercy

A Home for Troubled Teens.

At the top of the dark grey double staircase was her 14-year old brother, Tobin, lifting his backpack onto his back. Breathing deeply, reminding herself that this will be the very last time she would climb these steps, she pulled her fitted leather jacked tighter together.

"You got everything Kiddo," she shouted, as she bounced up the stone steps.

The usual drowning gloom was threatening to creep up her legs, sprouting from the stone staircase like suffocating ivy, as she reached the top. She kept her pace quick. Tobin nodded. His eyes deeply furrowed as he picked a couple of duffle bags that was piled next to the white pillars. His posture was tense, his messy dark hair threatening to cover his too focused green eyes.

Cassie nodded and picked up the rest. There was no telling whose bags were whose. Once they received the phone call three days ago, they have been rushing to get everything packed regardless of where it went.

"Are you sure this is everything?" Cassie asked.

She was surprised that their entire existence could have been packed in several duffle bags. But Tobin looked around at their belongings and nodded again. He would know. When they first came here it was up to him and the family's lawyer to pack their stuff up. Cassie was in a medically induced coma. It brings new meaning to blissfully unaware. Seeing the bags just laying on the cold stone brought a hard knot to her throat.

"Good," Cassie said as she stepped closer to Tobin.

"Because if we've left anything, they can keep it. Though I have left a copy of Skeleton Christ in the mornings announcement system."

Tobin looked at his older sister, his furrowed brows softening slightly.

"Escape Mortality," Cassie shouted in broken screamo fashion.

Tobin snorted and shook his head. Smiling, he dumped the last duffle bag on Cassie's outstretched arm that was saluting the pointed finger rock salut at him. Her arm dropped under the weight of the bag.

"Rude," she mumbled, but smiled as she saw Tobin relax slightly. The kid breaks her heart.

"I'll remind you one last time Cassandra," a calm voice sounded from the shadows.

Cassie's previous anxiety skyrocketed as she watched the hard won smile drain from her brothers face. His face went white. Cassie's anger also reached empire state building proportions.

"We respect the space which God gave us. And we show it with adequate behaviour and silence."

Sister Constance stepped into the weak morning sunlight from the open front doors.

"Aww, now this is sweet of you Connie. Wishing us Bon Voyage like this, you didn't need too. Seriously. You really didn't need too."

Cassie saw the calm expression remain fixed on the Head Sisters face. Much like one of the hundreds of saint statues within the halls of Sisters of Quiet Mercy. Though her eyes betrayed her true emotions. That was where you saw the danger lurking beneath. Even now as the dark eyes subtly narrowed Cassie felt herself feel the familiar spark of fear, something that was usually followed by pain in that place.

"Obedience is another way to show our love to God. I had thought that before you left, we would have… imprinted these on you. But I'm sure we have left our mark upon you."

Cassie gritted her teeth and tightened her grip on her bags. Sister Constance calmly smiled.

"At least your brother showed better respect and obedience," Sister Constance stated, her withered aged hand looking seemingly fragile reached out and gently touched Tobin's shoulder. He paled and cast his eyes down.

"I'm sure the marks you spoke about will forever remind us all you have given us these last two years," Cassie said, her voice hard. She pulled Tobin away from the soft grip of the Sister and pushed him behind her. Something that is becoming harder to do, now that Tobin is getting taller.

"All the care and compassion two young people needed during the worst time of their lives," she added sarcastically. "But I did want to thank you. You have taught me a lot."

In all the time Cassie has been with the home she thought she would never see Sister Constance expression change. But she saw confusion and suspicion clearly on her face.

"You taught me that evil has many faces. Even those who hide behind piety and uniforms meant to inspire hope in people."

Cassie felt the fear drain from her very being. The black tendrils of gloom that grew within broken corners of that place, receded. She stepped closer to the Sister.

"You reminded me that no one will stand between me and my family," Cassie said quietly.

Sister constance hardened her expression.

"It was for his own good," she stated simply. "Because it never worked on you doesn't mean it couldn't have worked on him."

"Now it will work on know one else," Cassie said, with thinly veiled satisfaction.

Sister Constance nonchalantly averted her eyes and sniffed. Her face slowly going back to her usual annoying calm facade.

Cassie turned and pushed a dumbstruck Tobin into moving. She stopped herself from running down the stone steps, her racing heart screaming at her to leave. But she strode calmly away. Not looking back. Tobin opened the screeching door of Winnie and disappeared into the winnebago, she followed suit and slammed the door closed behind her. Once she was inside the dated mobile home, she let go of the breath she had been holding for what felt like two years. The duffle bags dropped as she breathed out. Tobin slowly turned around, his face in a daze.

"Is this all really happening?" he said softly.

Tobin rarely spoke, and never in front of other people. His voice was almost gravelly from misuse. Cassie's lifted her hand up and touched the ceiling half a foot above her head, to steady herself from the relief crashing over her. She let out an exhilarated laugh. Tobin smiled without any restraint. Something she hadn't seen since before.

"So what do you think?" Cassie smiled.

"Let's go," her brother replied quickly.

Tobin put his bags on the faded, beat up purple velvet of the small kitchenette seats and started to pull out his music. Cassie climbed over the few packing boxes that had been left in narrow walkway of the 'bago, and climbed into the driving seat. The seat was already adjusted to her spec's as she drove the blue beast up from Louisiana. She had drove not stop for over 20 hours to get there. After the first few hours her fear that Winnie would fall apart disappeared. It seems Nana Francie took great care of her home. On the engine at any rate. As the stale, cigarette smoke wafted up to her as the air left the cushion beneath her.

But it didn't matter how fast she pushed the blue monster, she didn't get to the Sister's of Quiet Mercy fast enough to stop Sister Constance from putting her brother in one of the Sister's private Chambers of Contemplation. Little more than a dark dank box in the basement. Four of them all lined up. Like little pet carriers except the window is a small grille on the door. Cassie clenched her eyes closed from the two years of memories of that room.

Finding her brother in one of them broke something, a block, within her. She always protected him from that room. Took whatever punishment they dished out, but never let them inflict it on her brother. Not until she wasn't there to protect him. She doesn't remember much after that, except the rage. And the aftermath. She began to unclench. The fire that took that room also destroyed much of the Sister's Quarters. Whispers and looks have been following her all morning.

Cassie looked up to the building one last time. Sister Constance remained still as one of her prized statues, her flinty eyes looking at the sky blue winnebago like it was a very stain left by the devil himself.

Faces in the windows above the entrance caught her attention. All lost in their own private hell and misery. Her heart went out to them. And she sent her own personal prayer out. That one day they too will be rid of this hellhole. To feel as weightless as she did now. She felt Tobin's hand on the back of her seat and he climbed over the boxes and settled into the passenger chair. His focus cemented onto his music. He focus was too solid. He refused to look at the home. Cassie turned the key. It crunched but died out. He quickly looked up in horror, thinking they were stuck there.

"Shoot, I forgot," Cassie said in mock grimace. "You have to shake the clutch a little."

She wiggled the gear and kicked the clutch, as she turned the key. The engine caught. Cassie shot a look at her brother, who just sat and stared at her.

"What? Too soon?" Cassie said innocently.

Sister Constance turned her back on the Devlin siblings. They were no longer her concern. And despite all Cassandra Devlin implied, she knew she did all for the greater good. It would make her a better child of God. But she fought every step of the way. Pushing and resisting the teachings that Sister Constance herself had been taught many, many years ago. Walking into the Sisters of Quite Mercy, to the front desk, she took a deep breath.

"They are finally gone, Sister?" Marcy asked, fingering the rosary that hung from her neck.

"They are," sighed Constance. "They are at the Mercy of the world now. They will find it much harder out there than in here."

Marcy shook her head sadly and collected her papers from the desk. Sister Constance turned to walk towards the fire damaged wing to discover if the firemen had finished. The fire destroyed much of her basement room and the firemen cleared it out without finding anything suspicious. But there would still be hard to answer questions should they find anything. She had been watching them like a hawk. One good thing came out of Cassandra's temper, she had destroyed much of the room.

Constance so caught up with her inner musings, she walked past the first of the statues in that corridor. But as she looked up she caught next one. The postulant virgin Mary was wearing a bikini, featuring mardi gras beads around her neck and a glittery pimp cup. The Sister startled and quickly pulled off the items. She hurried to the next one. It was wearing a fluorescent pink tutu and green crop top. Fake eyelashes had been stuck to the statues eyes and was wearing crimson lipstick. The one after that was wearing a cowboy hat saying "Save a horse, ride a cowboy".

"What on earth?" Marcy stared at the first statue. Fingering a pink feather boa.

Constance looked up and down the corridor. Every statue had been vandalised.

"You two," she shouted to two by-standing teen girls. They were hiding their smiles as they walked passed the statues. They jumped as Constance shouted to them.

"Start clearing all these offensive things off," Constance shouted.

The Devlin's drove slowly out of the circular driveway the led them around the property. Cassie turned the corner to the Staff wing. She felt guilty when she saw fire trucks and the crew picking through the rubble. But then she remembered the cruelty and the pain inflicted by Sister Constance and hardened herself from it.

"I guess you also left your mark here," Tobin said, staring at the burnt building.

"In more ways than one," Cassie said with a secret smile.

Tobin looked questioningly at his sister. Some of the boxes behind his chair was a bundle of tacky clothes she brought from a goodwill store in Baton Rouge. Some of the things she came away with was horrifying. But Cassie knew a few statues that could use a sprucing up.

Tobin put in a CD and the voice of Jack Savoretti eased through the speakers as they drove through the wooded grove of the front long driveway.

"Tobe," Cassie said.

He looked up and she nodded ahead of her. Several police vehicles turned from the main road and onto the driveway. They watched them all pass. Cassie looked into the rear view mirror.

"Looks like the firemen found something after all," Cassie said.

Tobin turn away from looking behind. He too let out a deep sigh and slowly began to relax for the first time in a long time.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two - Lookout Point

Cassie opened the cigarette smoke stained formica cupboards. Seeing books stuffed in every nook and cranny. Even the storage underneath the kitchenette seats had battered copies of paperbacks. Many featuring half naked men. Cassie quickly shut the hatch again. It could wait a bit longer to be sorted out. Winnie's tiny kitchen held no food, no tins or even a random pack of ramen. Swiping her finger across the oven hob, it wouldn't surprise her if it had never been used. The last drawer opened with a little force. A couple of candy bars shot forward in the rubbish filled drawer.

"Great," Cassie sighed.

Her stomach already feeling like it was eating itself. They had opened all the windows in the 'bago to get rid of the stale smell in the vehicle. A cool mid afternoon breeze rippled through the green gingham curtains. Grabbing the bars she picked up the warm can of coke she got at a gas station halfway between Louisiana and Riverdale and stepped out into the warming summer sun.

They had parked on a high overlook, the town of Riverdale spread out beneath them. Empty bottles of beer and takeout containers overflowed a nearby bin. The Lookout bench and table was empty.

"Tobin?"

She walked out towards the edge. The town was once her entire existence. Everything she ever needed. Though she was only 14 when she left, she could still make out with areas were which. It was never really hard to tell the difference between the North and South side. Cassie didn't think she had ever set foot in the posher North Side. Having been born and raised in the South it was a place of safety, family and love, it held everything her family ever needed. Until the night it didn't.

"Tobe?"

Cassie looked around at something tapping on metal. Shielding her eyes from the sun, she looked on top of the winnebago. Tobin was sat there, with his sketchbook. Cassie pushed the candy into her jacket pocket and climbed the rusted ladder attached to the side of Winnie. She looked wearily at the creaking brown stained screws holding it against the vehicle. Sure it would snap at any moment.

"Jeeze, Tobin. What, the table is too easy for you?" Cassie asked, slowly standing atop of Winnie.

Turning she looked over at the town, it felt pretty good looking down at her hometown from the point. But atop of Winnie, she felt almost invincible. Except for the reason why they were parked at Lookout Point in the first place.

"I hear Orlando's nice this time of year," Cassie said casually.

She pulled her eyes from the town and looked down at Tobin. He was sketching the town with amazing accuracy.

"Or what about Portland?"

"Which one?" he said softly, frowning as he looked up at her. Squinting from the sun.

"Which one do you prefer?" she asked taking a seat next to her brother. Feeling the sun's warmth radiate from the metal roof of Winnie, she pulled off her leather jacket.

"We could go anywhere is the world. The money from Nana Francie will just about keep us in hamburgers and milkshakes till we turn 18. Then our parents money will kick in."

Cassie lightly scratched off a bit of flecking paint.

"What I'm saying is," Cassie said, "We don't have to go down into that town. Back to our home. Not if you don't want too."

Tobin stopped his scratching in his sketchbook and looked out to the town.

"It's our home," he said finally. "The good and the bad. It's ours."

Cassie couldn't agree more. But that didn't stop the anxiety from encircling her. She had hoped her fear would have gone once they left the Home and Sister Constance behind. But once she saw the road signs to Riverdale telling her she was getting closer and closer, an older fear began to surface. The night a stranger came into their family home and murdered their parents and try to kill her. If it wasn't for the fact she had hidden her brother in a cupboard, he too would have been hurt. The fact that she couldn't remember that night helped keep the darkness away. A darkness that her brother had to bare as the sole witness to the entire night.

"It's going to be weird going back. The old house. South Side high. I wonder how much it's changed," Cassie said.

"Riverdale won't have changed," snorted Tobin. "It's probably still going to be the same old town with its maple syrup glazed cherry on top."

"How can it not be different? After so much badness, I don't know how anything is going to be the same," Cassie stated quietly.

Tobin watched as she unconsciously rubbed her shoulder, pulling the side of her henley top closed tight. He knew that part of her scars took the longest to heal. He didn't know that it still twinged now and then.

"Besides even if we did drive off into the maple forested sunset, I don't know if I could live in Winnie. I don't know how Francie did it. All those years driving across country, alone," she said.

"With a couple of hundred erotica paperback's," Tobin smiled.

Cassie's laughed as her stomach rumbled loudly. She pulled out a couple of candy bars from her jacket pocket and tossed Tobin one.

"They are all I could find in this tetanus barge on wheels. Well, that and those books," Cassie said, opening the bar up and taking a bite.

"They are out of date," Tobin said, smirking when Cassie stopped chewing to check herself. "Way out."

He laughed watching her rushing to stand up and spat it across the Lookout point.

"Oh, man," Cassie spat, giving the chocolate bar a dirty look, she threw it off the top of the 'bago and onto the overflowing bin. She opened the coke and drank back the warm coke. But even that didn't taste right.

"So much for a victory dinner, huh?" Cassie said, handing Tobin the drink.

"I know a place," Tobin said quietly.

"Yeah?" Cassie smiled, as she looked down at her brother who was packing up his satchel. "A place with pretty good hamburgers and shakes?"

As she helped Tobin up, a roar of motorbikes came around the bend of Lookout Point. They watched as several motorbikes rode down the hill into the town. Their jackets patched with skulls and silver spikes.

"Since when are the Ghoulies in Riverdale?" Cassie asked, watching them ride around the bend.

"Maybe somethings have changed," she added, then seeing Tobin's face she added, "You ok?"

He nodded, his eyes still on the bend the bikes went around.

"You thought they were the serpents?" Cassie asked.

Tobin just shrugged, putting his bag over his head on to his shoulder, he climbed down off the 'bago. Maybe she thought they were as well. Another part of her past she had been forcing herself to forget. Her family were very close with the Serpents. Her father was a patched member. More than that. He was the leaders right hand man since before she was born. Her older brother, before he left town and disappeared off the face of the earth, was initiated. Tobin hero worshipped them growing up. The fact that they hadn't heard a peep from them since that night proved their law of taking care of killed member's family is not as ironclad as they like to believe.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three - Pop's

Getting down out of Winnie outside Pop's Choc Lit Shoppe, Cassie felt like she was ten years old again. The time her Nana Francie came to Riverdale and took her and her brothers to the diner. It was a common staple in the Devlin household. As her mother was a waitress there. But it was the only time Francie took them to the diner in Winnie. Everywhere they went in it, especially near the North Side, the big blue gets glances. But for some reason, it kinda fit in with the 1950 - esque of the diner.

Grabbing her jacket, she glanced at Tobin who looked oddly exhilarated and nervous to be back. With a shared look, they walk into the diner. A tinkling bell went off above their heads. Looking around the diner, it had few patrons. A man shuffled out of the kitchen area, wearing a white apron and black dickie bow.

"Welcome to Pop's. Take a seat anywhere you like. I'll be right-"

"Pops?" Cassie asked, catching his attention. He turned to look at the siblings standing at the door. He slowly put down the cleaned menu's on the side.

"Cassandra? And….and Tobin?" Pop's said shocked.

He walked around the counter, and said, "I can't believe it. I can't believe you are really here."

"It's good to see you too, Pop's," Cassie replied, giving a still shocked Pop's a hug.

"Where have you been? It's been, what, two years? Look how tall you have gotten, Tobin," Pops asked, giving Tobin a handshake.

"We were in a home, for a while," Cassie said quickly. "I got emancipated from the state. Judge gave me legal guardianship of Tobe."

Cassie shook up Tobin's messy dark hair. He rolled his eyes and smiled. Pop's couldn't believe the youngest two children of his favourite waitress had just walked into his place. It broke his heart when Diana and Nate were killed. And the rumours that Cassandra herself was killed that night surrounded the town. When no one heard hide nor hair of the remaining Devlin siblings people assumed the worst. But here they stood, looking the exact image of their parents. Both tall, with Tobin still growing, and green eyes and dark hair. Cassandra's having the waviness of her fathers. Her hair falling long down her back. But their eyes were not the bright and innocent eyes they once were, when they watched him making their favourite milkshakes as they sat at their favourite seats at the counter.

"So your back?" Pop's asked, still reeling from them being here.

"Yeah," Cassie said, "For the time being."

The Devlin's shared a look. Pop's gestured to their old seats at the counter.

"Let me remember? Hamburger extra pickles with fries and an ice tea for Cassandra and Tobin, cheeseburger, hold the pickles with a chocolate shake," Pop's said with a smile.

Tobin smiled and nodded, Cassie said, "Yes, please. There were long nights when all I would think about was your ice tea."

Nights spent in a dark, dank and hot box.

"You know most people who come here get shakes or sodas. Not many people want the ice tea," Pop's said writing the order and handing it to the faceless chef behind the wall.

"Madness. I don't know how you can have a milkshake with a meal, it's like a meal in itself," Cassie stated, casting a look at Tobin.

"What it is," she added vehemently. "It's practically-"

"Dessert," Pop's laughed. "You're mom always used to say that."

The smile slowly faded from the Devlin's siblings face. They never really talk about their parents. At the home is was always easier to not remind themselves of happier days.

Pop's seemed to have caught the change in them, "I'm sorry kids, I can't even imagine what it has been like for you-."

"It's alright," Cassie interrupted. Pop's seemed like he was going to carry on, but saw the flinty look in Cassandra's eye. It reminded him of her father.

"So what's been going on?" Cassie asked, changing the subject as she took off her jacket and put it on the back of her chair. "Has Riverdale changed much in our absence? Is it still beating out Brigadoon for its best manicured lawns?"

"You guys haven't heard?" Pop's asked, wiping his hands on a cloth.

Cassie shrugged and said, "Heard what?"

"Riverdale isn't really the town you would remember anymore. After the Blossom kid was murdered-"

"Wait," Cassie interrupted. "What? Blossom, as in, the maple syrup family?"

"Yes. Sad business. Killed by his father. Then you had the black hood killings. The monster even shot Fred Andrews in this here diner," Pop's said sadly. "Honestly thought that would be the end of Pop's."

"And we thought things would be nice and quiet here," replied Cassie, shocked at the revelations.

"They say since Jason Blossom, Riverdale has changed, but I don't think that it all started with the him," Pop's said delicately. "Ever since, you know, that night at your parents place, well things have been getting a little darker in Riverdale."

They stayed quiet for a few beats letting the news sink in. Pop's brought over the ice'd tea and a chocolate shake.

"At least we won't be the talk of the school when we go back to Southside High next week," Cassie said to Tobin stirred his shake.

"Southside?" Pop's asked, placing napkins and cutlery in front of them. "The school got shut down last week. They found a methamphetamine lab in the basement. Kids got sent to different schools."

"Jeeze," Cassie groaned, leaning across the counter. "This really isn't the Riverdale we knew."

"Orders up," shouted a voice from the kitchen.

Pop's nodded and collected the food and placed it before them.

"This looks great Pop's," Cassie said and Tobin nodded.

"Well, enjoy," Pop's said and added before he left, "It really is good to see you both back here."

Cassie shook her head as she watched Pop's move away from them.

"Meth labs and serial killers?" Cassie whistled as she pulled her drink close. "Welcome home, little brother."

Tobin raised his eyebrows in agreement and took a bite of his burger. His eyes closed as he chewed slowly and a small smile crept on his face.

"Good as you remember?" Cassie asked.

Whilst Tobin was nodding with his cheeks full of food, Cassie took a sip of her ice'd tea. As soon as the sweet nectar touched her tongue it quickly turned into a gulp. She quickly took a bite of her burger and shook her head vehemently.

"Hate to disagree with you buddy," she said with a completely full mouth, that her words where barely understandable, "This is way better than I remember."

The last word slightly sprayed Tobin with some food, that they were in fits of laughter. Not really sure its from disgust or pure joy. It had been a long, long time they had felt this happy. Pop's looked over once or twice. Almost to make sure they were still actually there and not some dream. Seeing them happy and healthy made him feel better about their whole story. It was never really finished enough for him. And not just him. He knew the Southside never got over losing their own. Especially the children. He didn't know what was in store for the Devlin siblings, or how the world would react to them being back, but he was glad of it. Seeing them sat at their seats, fighting and messing around with each other. Almost like old times. But seeing the haunted looks in their eyes when their family was briefly mentioned. Or how Cassandra fiercely shot down any talk about the home they were in. Whatever place it was, something bad happened there.

Cassie leaned back in her chair and rubbed her stomach, feeling the haze of the past couple of days finally catch up with her. From quickly flying out, to driving none stop from Baton Rouge shortly after and finding Tobin in the basement at the Sister's, sleep has been far away. Not that it has been a friend of hers the last couple of years. They were sat listening to the jukebox in the corner softly playing a 1950's classic love song, feeling themselves get sleepier, when the bell to the diner's door chimed.

"-The Hillbilly Family Robinson probably."

A smug female voice said, closely followed by laughs. The Devlin's were in too much of a blissful stupor to really listen. Not until they spoke again.

"Hey, Pop's. What's with the blue stain in the parking lot?"

Cassie frowned and Tobin turned to her. They say Pop's throw a quick look their way before leading the new group of people to a booth.

"Were they talking about my Winnie?" Cassie asked, feigning high offence.

She looked over her shoulder to the new group of people. Several of them were wearing Navy letterman jackets with yellow sleeves. And the girls were wearing what Cassie thought were cheerleading uniforms. A girl with long red hair sat in the middle, almost like she was taking court.

"It's not like you haven't said just as bad," Tobin whispered so softly she almost missed it.

"I'm allowed to say it. Me and Winnie go back. We have a bond that no one else understands," Cassie said earnestly.

"You've had her for two days," he replied.

He got quieter when a man walked past to go to the toilet.

"That's not the point, bro," Cassie said theatrically. "Her honour has been besmirched. Smirched?"

Tobin casually leaned he's elbow on the counter watching the show.

"Whatever. The law's of the 'bago demand reparation. The cheerleader must die."

Tobin raised his eyebrow as they both stared at one another.

"Fine," Cassie sighed, "I'm too tired anyway. Guess we can't really put this off any longer."

Tobin slid his arm off the counter and sighed deeply. Looking down at his fingers, lost in thought.

"Let's go home, kid."

Pop's came over and refused to accept their money.

"Devlin's don't pay. Not here," Pop's said earnestly, he gripped their shoulders in the grandfatherly way he always used too, though now they were much taller than him. "Don't be strangers."

"Thanks Pop's"

Cassie clapped him on the back as Tobin secretly put a twenty dollar bill in the tip jar.

The new groups laughter caught their attention as they walked out.

"Big blue will get her day," Cassie said, louder than Tobin expected. "Mark my words."

The group of jocks and cheerleaders looked around in confusion, then watched as they both walked out. The girl with red hair watched in interest. She had never seen them before. The girl with long dark curling hair pulled on her plain black jacket and jokingly grab the other in a light headlock. The cute boy, with his messy hair ended up nearly lifting her up in retaliation.

"Something catch your eye."

Cheryl looked over to Chuck. She smiled her poison red smile at him then her eyes slid back to the new strangers. She saw them get into the blue trailer.

"Dissappointing," Cheryl said sweetly. "Just more Southside scum."

"Cheryl," Tammy said with grimace, "I don't think we should be talking like that. Not anymore."

"Cool it, Mother Teresa," Cheryl replied. "Integration with the Southside at Riverdale is a stupid decision. Send them all the Shaw-shank, it will only be speeding up their destiny's."

Several people laughed and nodded.

"It won't be long before the Mayor comes to see that mixing with the like of the snakes-"

"Serpents," Chuck smiled, lifting his arm around Tina, Cheryl's friend.

"Whatever," Cheryl stated and looked back to Tammy. "All I'm saying is, it will not end well."

"Speaking of Southside Scum," Ginger, Cheryl's other bestie, said nodding to the employee door.

They turned to see the newest employee of Pop's walk in. He was pulling off his leather jacket as he shook hands with Pop.

"It's almost enough to put me off my milkshake," sighed Cheryl.

"Sorry I'm late, Pop's", FP Jones said quickly as Pop's shook his hand.

"Not to worry, son," Pop's smiled as they both walking into the kitchens. "I've got it covered."

"Anything I can catch up for you," FP asked pulling on his uniform. He was already wearing the white shirt and dicky bow.

"Just the early school leavers. Though it might be better if I finish with those ones," Pop's stated.

FP looked through the kitchen hatch to Cheryl and her group. He shook his head and finished getting ready.

"Perhaps you are right," he smiled.

"Anyway," Pop's said, jumping as he almost forgot. "Guess who walked through those doors not one hour ago. It was like seeing a couple of ghosts."

"I couldn't tell ya," FP answered conversationally.

"The De-"

The bell above the door tinkled constantly as a stream of laughing and talking teenagers walked through the door. FP looked through the hole in the wall again and noticed his son and the serpents amongst them. Seeing them mixed so well with Jughead's friends, even pure Betty, was still something he had to get used to.

"The hungry hoard is upon us," the chef said jokingly.

"Alright," Pop's clapped. "Lets not keep them."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four - Warm Welcome

Driving through Southside they thought it looked much the same as it did before. Except it wasn't the same. There was still a number of closed down storefronts and more than the national average of liquor stores and bars per square block. But there was more construction going on. The old drive-in that they drove past was boarded up with work crews going in and out of the site. They had spent many summer nights watching classic and new movies in that place. Cassie looked at the billboard advertising a shiny and new project called SoDale, whatever that was.

They also drove past a few more familiar sights. The bookstore Cassie used to work a few hours a week at had a closing down sign and the public park they spent a lot of their childhood in was deserted. Now it had jacketed members of the Ghoulies hanging around in. They even drove past Southside high, to see the usual slightly run down, graffiti'd building, dark with its doors chained up.

And because their route home led them straight past it, they even saw the Whyte Wyrm. A clubhouse for the Serpents. This too they spent a lot of time at, despite being below the drinking age. Their father being a high ranking member gave them a lot of lee way, in terms of the law. It's where Cassie tasted her first beer, hidden away from the eyes of the elder Serpents who would have promptly taken it away from her. It was also a place where she met her best friend, Toni Topaz. And once you made friends with the other Serpent children, you felt like you had more friends than you needed.

The clubhouse was also the first time she met him. She had never seen anyone so beautiful. When he looked at her she felt herself being consumed. He was her first crush, an appropriate word because she always felt crushed under the weight, when his eyes found hers. His light delicate fingers that had once traced her lips. The taste of his lips during her first kiss. The only time she had kissed anyone. Despite the screaming in her head telling her not to, her eyes dragged over to look at the bar. She quickly looked over the few Serpents standing outside. None of them she really recognised but they were familiar in a way that during her childhood she always felt protected and safe within the community of the gang.

She gripped the steering wheel tightly, forcing herself to look away. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Tobin look on earnestly. The hope in his face tearing through her warm and fuzzy memories like the knife that had once been carved into her chest. Where were the Serpents when her family had been destroyed? Or during the punishments the Sister lashed out on to her back? Tobin slowly leaned back into his seat, disappointment radiating from him. Cassie clamped her teeth together, not trusting her voice. After a couple of turns, Cassie pulled into a parking spot. Braking a little too hard, she turned off the engine.

"We need supplies," she said shortly, and climbed out of the driver's seat.

She could feel Tobin's surprise at her tone, she was slowly letting her anger get the better of her. She didn't want him to see it. Or be the unwitting target. She felt him follow, and heard him close the creaky door as they both walked up to the convince store.

A bell dinged distantly in the store's interior as they both entered. A man behind the counter who was sat reading a magazine didn't even look up. Cassie took a breath to calm herself down. Tobin appeared at her side and gave her a concerned look.

Cassie smiled faintly, "Try not to get all junk, okay?"

She walked away before he could ask anything else. Aimlessly walking down the aisle, she wasn't really seeing anything. She never really had a problem with her anger before that night, but since then she finds it hard to control it. The injustice and the unfairness of it all rubs against her old wounds constantly. Cassie found herself in the candy aisle. Brands she once loved and new bars she had never even heard of surrounded her. They weren't allowed candy and junk food in the Home, Sister Constance saying the rot would destroy their arteries as well as their path to God. With a small smile, Cassie began shopping.

With a calm smile, she lifted the shopping basket onto the cashier's table. The man behind the counter was slow to move and unhappily began to unload the piled basket. Another basket joined hers. Cassie saw that it was filled with sensible food stuff that would provide loads of nutritional meals, Tobin raised an eyebrow as Cassie's basket.

"PMS?" Cassie suggested as an excuse.

Tobin pulled a doubtful expression. He noticed that his sister's temper was volatile at the best of times. It's what got her into constant trouble at the Home. But he couldn't figure the source of this one. Since seeing the old clubhouse, he began to see the danger signs. He know's how much she loved that place, so where was all this anger coming from?

The cashier finished packing up their full brown bags and the amount made them both blank. They were never rich growing up. Everything had been tight financially. Cassie reluctantly paid using her new bank card. Their nana's money being transferred to their accounts almost immediately when they were told of her death. They didn't get chance to say goodbye during the two years of being in the Home, and their Nana was never allowed to visit. Sister Constance frowned upon visitors. They didn't even get a change to go to the funeral. Their Nana, who was not a big believer in goodbye's, left behind a will for a quick cremation and to scatter her ashes into the same Bayou her deceased husband was also scattered into twenty years previously. And like that, the Devlin orphans really were finally alone in the world.

"We really are going to need to be more careful with money if we expect Nana Francie's money to last," Cassie admitted as she handed one of the bags to Tobin, who was in the 'bago.

The high from buying all the junk food laying sour in her stomach. Tobin took the next from Cassie and placed it on the vehicles kitchen floor. He too felt the feeling of adulthood pressing upon him a little too much.

"Mom used to use coupons," Cassie said absently, before realising what she had said.

Tobin paused and Cassie said quickly, "Just an idea."

"I think I saw some in the store," Tobin said quietly.

"Yeah?" Cassie replied, absently playing with her jacket zipper. "Okay. I'll get this last bag."

Tobin jogged back into the store as Cassie picked up the last bag and stepped up into the 'bago. There wasn't much point in putting the food stuff away, as all the space was taking up with questionable reading materials. Once they get home they could get sorted. Nothing they had brought couldn't survive a few hours out of a fridge.

Cassie heard footsteps before she felt the 'bago shift under added weight.

"Did you find them?" Cassie asked, standing up and turnin around.

But it wasn't Tobin who had climbed into Winnie. It was two men wearing Ghoulie jackets. They looked around the inside of the 'bago appraisingly.

"I was just telling my friend here that you don't see many like this anymore," the first one said. He was around late thirties with red eyes. He had a look about him that she saw on some of the tweeker teens at the home. Like their skin doesn't quite fit right on his skull. Except his eyes were soulless as he looked at her.

"She's one of a kind," Cassie said carefully, taking a small step back.

"Yeh, she is. Say, how much would you sell her for?" the first one asked. "We are currently looking for a new place. Our last venue ran into some legal difficulties."

Cassie saw the second man, a jittery smaller one, cast darting glances around. His dirty fingers touching the faded curtains on the window as he slowly pulled it closed.

"She's not for sale," Cassie said firmly. Her left hand slowly disappeared into the shower cubicle.

"Everything has a price," the first man smiled, taking a few steps closer.

"Not with me. Now get out," Cassie ordered.

"It's not wise to take that tone with him," the other one sneered, picking up a candy bar from one of the bags on the floor. He tore into it like he hadn't eaten in days.

Maybe it was the car jacking, or maybe it was the fact that this guy just eat her favourite candy bar, the rage she felt earlier crescendoed.

"Get out," Cassie shouted.

"How about you get out, bitch," the first one said dangerously. He hand disappeared into his jacket.

Before he could grab whatever it was that was in his jacket, Cassie tightened her grip around the handle of the baseball bat that hung inside the shower. Rushing them, she swung the bat on the surprised first mans arm. All the rage she had been feeling building up the last couple of hours fuelled her batter arm. She heard a sickening crack as it made contact. The man screamed in agony. The seconds of surprise disappearing. The skinny friend's mouth, full of melted caramel and chocolate, dropped open.

The first guy when he got hit, dropped the gun that he pulled out of his jacket. Dropping to his knees in agony he used his good hand to reach out for the gun. But Cassie, in her anger lashed out, stamping her foot down hard. Grinding her boot heel into his hand and heard a satisfying crunch when she brought her knee up into his crouching face. Kicking the gun into the darkness underneath the bed at the back of the trailer. Cassie felt Winnie shift in warning.

The second one rushed her, they both went down with a heavy thump that shook the 'bago, cupboard's popped open showering them in erotic fiction. Cassie got winded with the man's weight on her. Something flashed in her memory, a man's blood stained face smiling down on her. An ugly jagged scar running from his left cheek to his top lip, making his smile terrifying. A white hot, sharp pain in her shoulder. It broke through her anger, shattering it instantly. All that was left was a cold fear. It was a memory she didn't even know she had. The books stopped falling and the man lifted his head. In sheer panic, Cassie, having lost the baseball bat when they fell, brought her knee up hard between the mans legs.

He shouted in pain, trying to curl up but the small space restricting him. He growled and sat up, grabbing Cassie's struggling arms and kneeled on them. He lifted his fist and back handed her across the face. Dazed, Cassie felt the side of her face blaze in pain distantly. She looked back up at the man, he lifted his arm again, but he didn't see someone standing behind him.

Tobin swung the bat hard on the Ghoulie that was straddling Cassie. It made a hard impact on his back, that it pitched him forward. Free from his restraint, Cassie viciously punched him in the face, he fell backwards off her in pain. Clutching his eye and his back, he howled as he rolled on the floor.

Tobin rushed to help Cassie up, he saw her lip was bleeding but the look in her eye wasn't one he has seen in a while. She looked afraid. He watched as it quickly morphed in the familiar anger he's seen before. She wiped her lip roughly and grabbed the greasy hair of the Ghoulie rolling in the 'bago's small kitchen area clutching his eye. His squeals in pain as Cassie dragged him to the door rose an octave. She saw that the other one had already crawled out of the 'bago and was now laying on the pavement. His bloodied nose smearing his face as he clutched his arm. Half falling out of Winnie, the other biker, landed next to his friend. They helped each other up.

"You have no idea how big a mistake you have just made," the first man said, his face pinched in pain and his voice nasally.

"Funny," Cassie said breathlessly. "I was going to say the same."

The one with a swelling eye lurched forward but the lead man stopped him, grimacing in pain, he tossed a look around the quite street. If anyone heard the commotion, they were avoiding the scene. He looked over the two teenagers. Tobin swung the bat over his shoulder casually.

"Come on," he grunted, half pulling the other away.

As soon as they disappeared around the corner, Cassie let out a breath and sat down heavily on the 'bago's step. Tobin kneeled down in front of her and gently touched her knee. Now the adrenaline was wearing off everything was starting to hurt. Cassie let out a smile.

"Thank God for Francie's security system. I think we should try out for the high school baseball team," she smiled.

Tobin snorted and helped her up.

"We better beat it," Tobin said quietly. "Someone had to have heard all that."

"Right," Cassie answered and slowly climbed up the step. Books and their new groceries littered the floor. Near the door, was a half eaten chocolate bar. As Tobin began to straighten everything out, Cassie kicked the bar out of Winnie.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five - Home

Pulling up into their old neighbourhood was surreal. Much like the drive through Southside, Cassie felt like she was playing spot the difference between what she expected to see and reality. Houses she once knew, gardens she once played in was the same except different. Children's toys littered the garden of an old man who once yelled at her for walking on the grass, or the house that was once scary to her, with rumours of a old witch living there, was now brighter. Cleaner. Perception of a couple of years difference changed everything about what she saw.

Cassie looked back over her shoulder. Tobin had finished clearing away and was sat at the table, looking out of the side window with a thoughtful expression. Cassie's heartbeat quickened as she got closer to their street. Tobin climbed into the passenger seat next to her. They gave each other a look. Both a little excited, but they couldn't help but to feel nervous.

When they pulled into the cul-de-sac, both their eyes found their old home quickly, it's front garden overgrown, with wooden boards covering the windows and doors. It looked darker and smaller than they remember. It was a single storied American craftsman home, with a small roofed porch and a double garage attached. That too was chained up with heavy duty steel.

Reversing into the driveway, Cassie parked up Winnie and they both got out. They were looking up at their home in confusion.

"Huh," Cassie said, with a frown and then slowly looked around. Every house in the small street was taken care of but were missing something.

Cassie was reminded about the old Sesame Street quote, 'One of these things is not like the other'. Whilst their house was all boarded up and overgrown, the other houses seemed lifeless. Like there wasn't a soul on the street apart from the two of them.

"Was this all done that night?" Cassie asked.

Tobin shrugged his shoulders frowning.

"Huh," she repeated.

They walked up to the house and up the porch steps. In front of the boarded up door was old, nearly disintegrated flowers, dark mouldering stems in plastic wrap, water clogged notes and cards who's messages have disappeared with water and time. A sad looking teddy bear, who had seen better days sat to the side. The feeling of coming home hit hard. Before it was a relief to be leaving the Sister's and returning to the place they grew up. But looking at these object left by people who mourned, only reminded them of what they will be missing now that they were home.

Cassie's eyes looked at the still porch swing, she was reminded of one of the last conversations she has with her father. She was being a bratty teenager, sulking because he wouldn't let her go to a friends house party. He managed to cheer her up in a way no one else could and her mother came home, smelling of Pop's burgers and the world seemed right again.

It hit her that she would never feel that again.

She felt Tobin's fingers lace into hers. She squeezed them tightly. Not trusting herself to look at him or speak in that moment. They both went separate ways to look around their house. The met again at the back door.

"See any way of getting in?" Cassie asked, touching the boarded up back door.

Tobin shook his head, grabbing the board's edges trying to pull it off.

Cassie looked around their back yard. Like their front yard, it too was overgrown. Their old swing set was completely rusted at the hinges. There were patches of dead grass dotted around were balls and things had been left out over the years.

"If we had a screwdriver we might be able to take off the boards, but there is nothing in the Winnie that will cut through that thick steel keeping us out of Dad's garage," Cassie said frustrated.

They had come this far only to be kept out of their home.

"I'm going to check the van anyway," Cassie said.

Tobin nodded and looked around.

As she got in the 'bago, she began rifling through the drawers and the storage cupboards. Tobin had began to pile all the books that had fallen during the fight underneath the kitchen table. Cassie began adding to that pile and then began to pile the rest around the seats and the table. After about 30 minutes Cassie had managed to clear out the cupboards and even the oven and refrigerator from the paperbacks. But found nothing that would actually help. Walking into the bedroom at the end of the 'bago, she found that even these cupboards held books.

"Jesus," Cassie sighed, and began to pull these out. The last pile she carried through was so large a few dropped on the way to the kitchen.

The mounds of fiction was tottering dangerously, there was no way they would be able to drive the 'bago till it was all sorted, unless they wanted to be drowned in the avalanche. Getting down on her knees in the bedroom, she picked up the last few copies. Running her hand under the bed, she touch cold metal. The memory of her kicking the gun not an hour ago flashed before her eyes. She had forgotten about the gun. Pulling it out, she gave it a look before wrapping it up in one of her shirts.

Looking back under the bed to find a hiding place, she found more storage. But this time it looked useful. Cassie stuffed the gun in the back of a deep cupboard, she would worry about that later. Flicking the release catch and lifting the bed, Cassie smiled when she saw a tool box next to a large folded tarpaulin.

Tobin, after looking around the garden for anything useful, began to explore the old neighbourhood. Their old neighbour, Mr Kelipski, was a deaf retiree who used to work the factories. Tobin once spent the entire summer making sure his lawns were cut and tidy only to be given 50 cents. He was as cheap as anything. But he was still a nice old man. Tobin slowly walked up to the door. He knocked but no one answered. Cupping the glass panes of the front window, he saw that the house was completely empty.

With a frown Tobin went to the next house. Then the one after that. Every house on their street was empty. Empty of life, of furniture, everything. He was about to return to Cassie when something moved in a small tool shed. The door slightly open. Peering inside, the small room had a tool bench covered in a layer of dust. But the pile of leaves in the corner began to move. Using a broken broom handle left on the floor, Tobin softly moved some of the leaves. The twitching in it stopped. He was about to step closer when a black crow flew into his face. He crouched shielding his face from powerful rustling wings. The opened door provided enough distraction and the crow escaped.

Tobin dropped the handle on the table, feeling his heart rate return to normal. He was just leaving when something in the corner caught his eye.

Cassie had to take off her jacket, and even with the cooler evening air catching up with her, she was sweating heavily. Using a rubber band once pilfered from the Sister office, she pulled her long hair onto a messy knot so it kept off her warm neck. Rubbing her hand that had quickly become sore and tired after taking one side of screws off, she got back to the job at hand. The other side was proving trickier. The screws more tightly fixed had quickly frustrated her and cramped up her hand.

Hearing a whistle she turned tiredly to see Tobin walking almost triumphantly across the overgrown yard and up the porch steps. He held out a crowbar.

Cassie smiled, which pulled her lip. To hide the wince and clapped Tobin on the shoulder.

"The explorer returns," Cassie congratulated. "Try it on the side I'm working on. Maybe we can pulled the screws. Sure as hell can't unscrew them."

With the combined weight of both Devlin's they managed to get the board blocking up the front door off with brute strength. With the fast fading light, they stepped onto the board and looked at their front door. It was crossed with torn and ragged police tape. An A4 size sticker was stuck over the join of the door and the doorjamb. Judging by how it was intact, no one had opened this door since it was sealed.

Tobin fished out his old keychain. It held a keyring bearing the Serpent insignia, a small penknife keyring and a brass key. He cut the sticker quickly as Cassie ripped off the police tape. Tobin unlocked the door to their home and pushed the door wide open. Streams of fading sunlight filtered in behind them, casting their shadows long across the dark interior.

Cassie led the way in as they had finally come home.

It was like a time capsule. Everything was the same. The first unchanged thing since they stepped foot back into this town. After nothing happened when he tried the light switch, Tobin walked off into the living room. Slants of orange sun rays squeezed between the gaps in the boards on the windows provided some light. A coffee cup sat on the table beside the sofa's, its contents evaporated long ago, waiting to be finished. Cassie looked to the left. The kitchen and dinning room still the same as it was left. Even the dishes in the sink, growing disgusting looking bio-organisms now, was once put there by her mother. To be reluctantly done in the morning.

Cassie continued on down the hallway. Seeing photos she once knew by heart but now looked at like she was seeing them for the first time. Opening the first door to the left, she could barely see in to the room that was once her entire existence. The light on this side of the house always caught the first of the days sun, now lay in shadow. She knew where everything lay in this room, but couldn't see anything. She closed the door and carried on down the corridor. The door to the right was their parents. Tobin was already there. The door wide open. She looked in as she stood next to him. There was little that reminded them of their parents room. Their bedspread was half across the floor, there once clean sheets had been striped, probably by the police. But that didn't get rid of the dark stains splattered around the room.

Cassie quickly pulled the door closed. She could feel herself getting lightheaded. She turned to Tobin, who had silent tears rolling down his face. Cassie crushed him in a bone tight hug.

"I got you, bro," Cassie said tightly. After a few seconds he put his arm around her and clung on tightly as his body shook with old pain.

By the time they both collected themselves, it was getting too dark to stay in the house without lights. Walking to the old hallway sideboard cupboard off memory alone. She opened the drawer and pulled out a flashlight. It shone bright in the gloom. Dust whorled around them as they stirred up the long resting house.

"Lets go-" Cassie started to say. But as she shone the light towards Tobin, it shined up the corridor towards the back door.

Cassie walked towards it. She saw the walls either side that was once hidden in the gloom of the night had dark red stains running along the wall. Like someone had run their hands along it, hands covered in blood.

Tobin grabbed her arm, trying to pull her away, but she pulled her arm out of his grasp. Her flashlight lit up the back door, the knob was covered in blood, smaller handprints covered the wall. Looking down on the light carpet she saw a large dried patch of blood. The lightheaded feeling was getting stronger, she felt a metallic taste coat her tongue. Leaning heavily against the clean part of the wall she slid down and sat on the floor.

The memory of the man's blood covered face kept flashing over and over in her mind. The pain she felt that night overwhelmed her. In the present Cassie was lost in her memories as she kept clutching at the healed scars on her chest. She gulped deep breathes, feeling like she was having a heart attack. Something else kept coming back to her. As she lay helpless on the floor the night, she turned to look sideways away from the scarred man, and saw the cupboard shutters open slightly. She saw the terrified green eyes of her little brother. Lifting a weak hand, she slowly closed them again.

"Cass!"

Cassie woke up and she was laying on the floor with a panicked Tobin shaking her shoulders roughly. She looked to the side much like she remembered. The flashlight that she dropped was lying in the middle of the dried blood, lighting up the bloodied smaller handed print on the shutters.

"I'm okay," Cassie whispered, as he helped her up.

Tobin picked up the flashlight. It made her flinch when he shone the bright light in her. He looked worried and then blanched when he saw her grey long sleeve top. Cassie followed his sight. Flecks of dried blood covered her arms. As she too landed in the blood. She panicked and tried to rub it off, but her hands were covered in dried blood. The lightheaded feeling began to make her ears ring.

Cassie ran down the corridor and out of the house. On shaky legs she stood on the path to the house. Kneeling over she gulped in deep breathes to steady her heart. Tobin appeared next to her rubbing her back. Which actually helped.

"I'm okay," Cassie repeated nodding to herself. Feeling the bile recede.

She patted Tobin's shoulder absently as she went back into the 'bago and pulled off her shirt. Balling it up, she poured the water from a bottle they brought from the store today over it and used it to clean herself off. Tobin followed her in. He felt completely out of his depth. When he saw her eyes roll back and she slid to the ground he thought she was having a seizure. It was the first time since his parent died that he felt truly alone. Cassie being the strong pillar that held him up, when he saw her laying there on the floor he realised how truly alone they were.

He glanced the crooked scars that went from her shoulder across her chest and the newer ones on her back that she received courtesy of Sister Constance, he quickly averted his gaze when she caught him looking. They were something that she hid from everyone, including herself.

"Go on back and grab that crow bar Tobin," Cassie asked firmly as she pulled on a cleaner black long sleeved henley.

He looked at her questioningly, the fear and panic of the last few hours completely robbing his voice away. But the look of familiar concentration on Cassie's face made him go back to the house to do whatever she asked. When he came back she had turned on the Winnie's outdoor floodlights that lit up the front yard. She was stood between the back of the 'bago and the locked garage door.

"What do you think?" Cassie asked.

Tobin wasn't about to deliberate anything whilst she had her serious face on. They both tried prying off the chain until they were sweating. Cassie threw the crowbar against the door with a loud metal clang. If he didn't know they didn't have a single neighbour left, he would be concerned with the noise they were making.

Cassie pulled at her hair, in irritation. Tobin looking away in concern and saw the trailer claw on the back of the 'bago. He grabbed it and pulled with a few test yanks. The clanking brought Cassie's attention back. She smiled a manic grin.

"Step back," she announced and disappeared in the Winnie. After a few seconds, the vehicle roared to life, and Tobin, stepped aside, watching as she reversed slowly. Tobin smacked the side of Winnie when the claw reached the chains. He quickly attached the chains and smacked the side again. He stepped way back as the reverse lights disappeared, and the engine revved. The chains pulled taught, and Cassie put a bit more power behind it. The garage door creaked ominously. After a few tense second of straining metal sounds, the garage door buckling outward in pressure, the handle and lock being held closed with the chain, tore apart from the door. Winnie shot forward and Cassie put it back into park several meters away.

Tobin looked and saw that the chain was still intact. But there was a hole in the bottom of the garage door that used to hold the lock. Tobin lifted the buckled door with difficulty. Cassie ran up and gave a hand. The light from the 'bago lit up their fathers old garage once they got it open. His custom chopper where he always put it after a ride was gone. But the 1966 Pontiac GTO he had been restoring was still in the same unbuilt condition it had been when they left. Surrounded by extended floodlights, power tools and a generator.

"Let's get to work," Cassie said.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six - Ghosts

Toni looked into the mirror'd wall behind the Whyte Wyrm's bar, freshening up her lipstick. She smiled when she saw her Grandfather enter the bar. It was just after 10pm, so the bar's night was still young.

"The usual, Grandad?" Toni turned and smiled at the old Serpent.

"Thanks, honey," sighed Thomas.

"Everything okay?" frowned Toni, as she poured him a beer from tap.

"The same thing every year," Thomas stated, leaning heavily on the bar. "Honouring that slaughter."

"Picken's Day," nodded Toni, understanding.

"Weeks away and the town is all riled to celebrate it. Turns my stomach every year."

Toni placed the beer in front of her Grandfather and smiled sadly, "I wish there was something I could do to help."

"Thanks anyway, sweetheart," Thomas said smiling sadly, he left to join his usual table of elder Serpents.

Toni sighed and collected a few soda's and carried them to the pool table. Fangs and Saxon, a skinny blonde haired Serpent who was one of the group of them that got transferred to Riverdale High this week, was playing pool. Sweet pea banged on the side of the arcade game in irritation.

"Thanks," Sweet Pea said absently, as Toni place a soda on the side for him.

She looked up at the door when Jughead came storming in. Taking a seat next to Sweet Pea, she listened to Jugheads rant about their first day at Riverdale High.

"I can't believe you guys don't even see it," he said. "Weatherby is profiling us."

Sweet pea was barely listening, as he mashed the button to attack on the game but rolled his eyes to an amused Toni.

FP Jones was getting off from his short shift from the diner. He only went in for the few hours to help out, but he really needed to get back to the clubhouse. This situation with Penny had his back up. He hadn't heard anything from her in days, not since Jughead said she wouldn't be bothering them anymore. If something was building up, he wanted to be ahead of it.

He walked into the clubhouse, and nodded to several people already there. Hog Eye behind the bar handed him a bottle of beer as he passed. FP nodded in thanks and was heading to the back room when he saw an agitated Jughead talking to the younger Serpents he ran around with.

"Son," FP said, one foot on the step heading up to the crow's nest, a private office for the leader of the Serpents on the second floor. "What's going on?"

"Oh, nothing," he said angrily, "Just the fascisms of a police state."

FP looked from Jughead to Toni who smiled tightly at him, "We started Riverdale today."

"Didn't go well?" FP asked.

"Not enough for some of us," Sweet Pea answered, not turning from his game.

"Right," FP said, clapping his son on the back. "You'll figure it out. You always do."

"Right," echoed Jughead, as he paced up and down.

"Just remember kids," he said loudly as he walked up the stairs. "It's a school night."

Several members of the older Serpents laughed, Jughead shook his head at them. A bearded Serpent rushed into the bar. The slamming of the door caught everyones attention.

"FP," he shouted loudly. He was still wearing his trucker uniform underneath his leathers.

"Bobby," FP said coming back down stairs. "What is it?"

"Saw a fire on the way back into town. Up near Cedar creek."

"So call the fire department," FP replied, "Nothing up at Cedar creek any more 'cept empty houses. Damn SoDale brought up most of the place."

"I heard over the scanner," Bobby admitted, shifting under the gaze of so many eyes. "It's only at one place. The old Devlin house."

As soon as the name was said it was like someone froze the whole place. Everyone who wasn't listening stopped talking to turn to Bobby. All older patched Serpents knew Nate Devlin from the old days. Nate's old man was once leader of the Serpents. Him and FP grew up together, practically brothers. His murder sent him down a dark path.

"The Devlin's place?" FP said quietly, his dark eyes flaring.

"Police are already on their way," Bobby said.

Everyone in the bar practically held their breathe as they all looked to FP.

"Who's Devlin?" Jughead quietly asked Toni Topaz. When she didn't reply he turned to see her visibly upset.

"Top-"

"Not now, Jug," she breathed.

Jughead turned to see Fangs and Saxon also watching intently. But when he turned to see Sweet Pea, his knuckles white against back of the chair he was leaning on. Intense was not the word.

"Alright," FP shouted and looked at all that were listening. "Lets go for a ride. Remind who ever did this that serpents look out for their own."

A roar followed the announcement, chairs scrapped against the floor as Serpents, young and old, grabbed their leathers and got ready.

"Sweet -" Toni started to say, upset.

He pulled away from Toni, his face ready for a fight, pushing himself through the exodus leaving the bar. The four of them watched him leave.

"What's going on?" Jughead asked.

"Come on," Toni dragged his arm. "I'll explain on the way."

Fangs and Saxon rushed to their bikes as Jughead headed for his.

"This way," Thomas shouted to Toni. Heading towards the 4x4, Jughead and Toni followed.

"I could have taken my bike," Jughead said as he closed the door behind him.

"When there is this many people sporting for a fight, it's not wise having so many people on their bikes. Besides, I've got my first aid kit in the back," Thomas explained peeling out of the bar's parking lot and joining the long train of motorcyclists into the night.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" Jughead asked. "Who's Devlin.

"Nate Devlin," explained Toni, her voice quivering. "Was your fathers second in command, years ago."

"Yeh," Jughead nodded slowly. "I think I remember him. Had a son who was a Serpent."

Thomas snorted, and swore, "That traitor was no Son of a Serpent."

"Is that why everyone's so worked up?" Jughead asked confused.

"No," gulped Toni, she was gripping the back of the drivers seat, looking anxiously ahead. "A couple of years ago, the Serpents were slowly gaining ground and popularity. It was a family. Then one night we all got word. A family had been hit."

"Hit?"

Toni with tears in her eyes looked exasperated at Jughead, "What do you think it means, Jug."

Jughead swallowed and struggled to understand.

"Was it another gang? A rival?" he asked.

"No one knew," Thomas shook his head. "Hell, we still don't know."

"All we know is that Nate and his wife's bodies were discovered. Butchered. And Cass-" Toni's voice broke and tears fell free.

Thomas looked in the rear view mirror and put his hand over his shoulder, patting her white knuckles that were gripping the back of his seat.

"They had two children," Thomas said softly.

"Were they-," Jughead tried to ask delicately, "Are they okay?"

"No one knows," Thomas answered. "They were minors. We tried to follow them to the hospital. But gang family doesn't mean much to the courts. Once they passed into the hospital they simply disappeared into the system."

"But everyone know's Cass was hurt," sniffed Toni, rubbing her nose roughly. "Sweet saw her body himself as they carried her out. Working on her, saying she wouldn't survive if they didn't get her away."

"Is that why he was so upset?" Jughead asked.

"We are all upset Jug," Toni snapped. "My best friend was carried out of her home. Her parent's murdered."

Jughead watched as she took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry," she said gripping his hand tightly.

After a few seconds she added, "Sweet and Cass were close. We all were."

"I'm sorry," Jughead said.

Toni smiled a weak smile at him but then continued looking out ahead.

They rounded dark side streets and Jughead looked out to see empty houses. Did his dad say that SoDale had brought up the houses here? What would the Lodges want with a residential area?

"There," pointed out Toni. "I can see the flames."

As it was so dark, the streets lights weren't even on, the flickering of the fire and the climbing smoke could be seen from the next street over. They followed the bikes around the corner into a dead end street. They saw the lights of the dozens of bikes circles around and pull up, all pointing at a large fire in the front garden of a boarded up house. Thomas and Toni got out. Jughead hurried after them. He saw his father climb down off his bike and lead the Serpents to the house of his deceased friend. Jughead saw a large blue winnebago parked up in the houses driveway, its floodlight cast white light all over the scene. The garage had been broken into, cables of yellow power lines snaked their way from a generator and disappeared into the house. You couldn't even hear the noise of the generator over the loud music pouring from the house. The beat of it reverberated through their very bones. Even through the boarded up windows, strong white light streaked out of the tiny cracks in the wood.

"What the hell is going on here?" FP shouted, anger pouring out of him.

The Serpents all surrounded the house and the fire looking to the open door and the white light streaming from within. Sirens could be heard pulling up in to the street. Blue lights circled the area as several police cars pulled up.

"FP," Sheriff Keller shouted over the music. "What's going on?"

"That's what we would like to know," FP shouted crossing his arms.

"Alright," Keller shouted as he and his deputies pushed his way through the crowd, "Break up. Get back, the fire departments on its way."

"We're not going anywhere, Sheriff," FP said as he stepped past the Serpents and went to walk towards the open front door.

"Hold it right-" Keller shouted with his hand resting on his gun belt.

"Look!"

One of the Serpents shouted and they all looked to the front door. Shadows were moving across the light, as someone stepped in to the night carrying something on their shoulder.

"Freeze!"

The Sheriff and the deputies all pulled their guns out and aimed it at the house. The person who walked out finally looked up and froze. You couldn't see their face as they were wearing a white hazard masks with their hood pulled up. They slowly tried to put their free hand up.

"Stop what you are doing!" Keller shouted.

The music cut out from inside the house. The silence that followed was almost as deafening as the loud music.

"Who are you?" Keller asked, pointing his gun at them.

They were shaking with nerves so much, that the carpet they were holding fell off their shoulders, down the porch steps and on to the lawn. A few feet away from the fire, where everyone could now see, other bits of carpet and furniture was being burning. The one that fell unfurled to show a large bloodied patch.

"I said freeze!" Keller shouted, "What are you doing here?"

Shadows shifted within the houses. Keller was about to order them to move in when someone came running out.

"He can't talk you moron," an angry female voice shouted.

"Freeze!" Keller shouted.

She slowed down, but rushed as she put herself in between the mob and the one with their hands held up. She didn't move to raise her hands.

"Last I checked," shouted the female. "Home improvements wasn't illegal."

Jughead saw a few confused expressions rippled through the group. Where FP and the Sheriff both stood, he could see his father frown at the two of them.

"Come away from the house," Keller shouted signally everyone to lower their weapons.

"What's going on here?" he added when they were both stood on the other side of the roaring fire to everyone else.

"Who the hell are you?" FP added, angrily. The Sheriff gave him an annoyed glance, but he too wanted to get to the bottom of it all.

The silent one of the two put his hands down as they turned to FP, whilst the female replied, "It's been awhile, FP. But i can't say I'm surprised you've forgotten about us."

They both pulled down their hoods and took off their masks.

"Oh my God," Jughead heard Toni breath, she held up her hands to her mouth. The shock was a sentiment that echoes around the group.

"Who are you?" Sheriff Keller asked, recognising their faces from somewhere.

"Cassandra and Tobin Devlin," Cass said, her voice even. "And this is our home. Thanks for the warm welcome back."


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven - Old Faces

When they got into the garage, Case rode on the exhaustion that had been fuelling her manic behaviour. After landing in the pool of her own dried blood, she wanted to burn the very clothes off her skin. She wanted the flames to lick away the memories some part of her rational mind locked away. A part that was trying to protect her from that night.

Armed with her father's old tools, she marched back into their old house and headed for hallway. Putting the generator's mobile floodlights all over the house she illuminated the damage a stranger managed to do when he destroyed her family. But the same rational part of her mind that protected her two years ago, worked its magic. When she looked at the blood smears in her parents bedroom, she didn't really see it. She just saw something that needed to burn.

Tobin just watched helplessly on. Cass was far away from reality in that moment. She got like that sometimes. At least he could see she wasn't completely lost, like when she started the fire at the Home. When her rage obliterated the source of her pain. Watching, he saw her cut the hallway carpets angrily with a carpentry knife. When she tried to pull it up, her strength tugging the carpet nails caught on a strong one. He saw his parents blood on the pale carpets, and the fear that he haw lived with for so long changed slightly. He hated the unfairness of what they have been put through. The unfairness that took his parents away from him. Pulling off his jacket, he pulled up his sleeves and took hold of the carpet next to his sister. Her tension wavered as she finally looked across at her brother. They shared a grim nod and got to work.

Mutually they wanted to be rid of all reminders of the unfairness of their situation, they worked hard cutting and pulling up the stained carpets. Once the hallway was done, they turned to their parents room. But Tobin found he couldn't step foot in there. His feet frozen inches from the room. Cass turned and saw her brother's face as he looked around the room. She took a breath and looked to the bedspread. It was dry and full of wool. Balling it all up quickly, she carried it out of the room.

"Come on," stated Cassie.

Tobin turned away from the room and carried an arm full of carpet. Cassie dumped the pile of flammable bedding on the lawn, far enough away from the house. Grabbing one of the few useful objects she found as she was looking for tool's in Francie's 'bago, Cassie poured the cheap vodka over the pile of beddings and carpets.

"Do you want to do the honours?" Cassie asked, pulling out a nearly empty matchbox from her jeans.

Tobin lit the match and threw it down, the blue flames quickly devoured the liquor, began to eat away at the material it was covered in. After a few moments the warm orange flames licked higher and higher as it was fed with more carpet, even some broken pieces of furniture. Tobin was pushing the living room furniture to the side as he began to cut up the living room carpet, whilst Cassie did the bedroom. Tobin's heavy metal playlist screaming throughout the house drowning out any thoughts they might of had.

The destruction of the what remained of their parents death bringing a calm catharsis over the siblings. Cassie was just about finished in her parents room. It took a bit longer without the brute strength of two people. She got to the last stubborn corner next to an inbuilt bookcase. Her curses hidden underneath the deafening music, she was nearly vertical as she pulled against the corner. A loud rip and snap sounded as she fell backwards. Pushing the dirty carpet away, thanking the masks Tobin found in the garage that covered her mouth as she swotted away ages old flying debris and dust, she began to collect the material up when something in the corner caught her eye.

The corner the carpet was jammed in was the bottom of the inbuilt bookcase. When she got it lose, it popped open a small compartment. Surprised, as she had never even known there was something there, she kneeled closer and opened the door. Inside was a black creased carrier bag. When she opened it up, there was a an old Nokia phone, a couple thick rolls of cash and a creased little black book held together with a fraying rubber band. Cassie pushed the power button and a few buttons on the mobile, but it was long dead. She was about to open the notebook when she heard faint shouting underneath the ACDC song playing. Rushing over to the power strip, she pulled the one powering her old CD player in the hallway out.

In the silence she could definitely hear voices. Peering out of the the bedroom door, she could see flashing blue lights and dozens of people outside through front door. And Tobin's back as he held up his hands in surrender.

"Shit," Cassie swore.

Rushing back in she pulled her hooded sweater back on and after a second's thought, she put the items back into the black bag and put it into her hoodie pocket. Closing the hidden compartment door closed with a firm kick. She ran down the hallway.

"I said freeze," she heard someone shout outside. "What are you doing here?"

Cassie ran towards the door. Seeing her brother shaking under all the lights and the armed police her exhaustion gave way to her fiery anger once more. Running out into the night she shouted, "He can't talk you moron." Unable to keep her anger out of her voice.

"Freeze."

She simply glared at the man who was shouting. He looked familiar to her, but she couldn't recall from where. She kept moving to stand in front of her brother.

"Last I checked," Cassie stated, feeling Tobin step slowly closer to her back. "Home improvements wasn't illegal."

"Come away from the house. What's going on here?" the arm policeman asked, lowering his weapon.

As they took a few steps closer to the fire, it wasn't until then she notice it wasn't all police standing outside their home. It the shadow of the night, the flickering orange flames reflected in the dozens of other faces all looking at them. Her heart thudded quickly when she saw the Serpents. Torn between her anger and her heart.

"Who the hell are you?"

She looked to the tall angry looking Serpent stood next to the Sheriff. FP hadn't changed a single bit. A man she looked up to like an uncle. She felt Tobin shift next to her. Knowing how much he thought of the Serpents as family, made her anger win out over her heart.

"It's been a while FP," Cassie said trying to keep her voice even.

"But i can't say I'm surprised you've forgotten about us," she added, as she moved to take her mask off. Tobin followed suit, as they lowered their hoods.

The shock on FP's face echoed through the Serpents. Cassie refused to look too close at some of their faces. Feeling her resolve begin to waver.

"Who are you?"

Cassie tore her eyes away from FP and stared at the Sheriff.

"Cassandra and Tobin Devlin. And this is our home," she stated firmly. "Thanks for the warm welcome back."

"Devlin," the Sheriff frowned, stepping closer. "You're Nate and Diane's kids?"

"Don't you dare say their name's," FP snapped angrily. "Not you."

"I'm sorry" the Sheriff continued, looking away from FP and back to the siblings. "About what happened. I can only imagine-"

'Stop," she closed her eyes tightly.

"People are forever saying shit like that, but they very rarely mean it. Bullshit platitudes to bring on feelings of camaraderie," Cassie said, remembering someone once tell her that back at the Sister's. "Thanks, but I've had my fill."

"Well," the Sheriff continued, unsure of what to say that wouldn't set Cassandra off. "the feelings are real behind mine. The department tried to get hold of you after… that night. But the court's refused our request to know where you went."

"Oh it was place full of lollipops and unicorns," she smiled darkly, tilting her head. "A place of good Christian values," she added turning to glance at Tobin, who snorted without humour and crossed his arms, staring back at the Sheriff.

"What I want to say, is that we never did manage to talk to you about-"

"Are you fucking kidding me," FP shouted, throwing his hands up. "You're asking that now? What, all that 'hard work' you've been doing, letting killers slip through your fingers, my son and his friends doing your work for you, and now you are finally wanting talk to them about the night their parents died?"

The bikers shouted, clapped and jeered after their leaders argument. The Sheriff and FP glared daggers at each other. The police began to walk slowly to their Sheriff. Surrounded by so many bikers, they were vastly out numbered.

"Well," clapped Cassie breaking the tension. The two leaders looked at her as she lowered her hands.

"If thats all," she said then gestured to the Tobin and herself. "We have some work to get back too."

She turned her back on the crowd, her head was pounding with a headache that was threatening to overwhelm her. Whilst no one could see, she checked to make sure everything she had just found was still hidden. Her eyes looked down at the bloodied patch of carpet. It was from the back hallway. She knew that like she knew it was her own dried blood everyone could now see.

"Miss Devlin-," the Sheriff said.

"Cass-" FP said.

Both speaking at the same time. Cassie kept going and bent to pick up the carpet, quickly rolling it up so they couldn't see the damage anymore.

"Miss Devlin," the Sheriff repeated firmly. "I'm going to need you to stop what you are doing."

"Why?" she asked, turning around and began to carry the carpet closer to the fire.

"Because what you are holding is evidence in an open investigation," the Sheriff said earnestly.

For some reason Cassie found this hilarious. What started out as a snort of derision turned into a manic laugh. FP watched as the girl he loved like a daughter walk closer to the fire, her face split in a dark smile. Her bloodied lip and blossoming bruise to her cheek and eye added more violence to the picture than he was comfortable with. He saw Tobin's worried eyes glance at his sister. But seeing the Sheriff tense up as she took another step closer to the fire with the piece of carpet, Tobin crossed his arms and stood by her side.

The tone of the group changed much like Cassie's eyes as she looked into the fire. Tears were falling from Toni's cheeks. Thomas seeing the difference in Cass, the sweet little girl he once knew, broke his heart. He gripped Toni's shoulders tightly. Jughead watched, looking around as he saw the police slowly walk through the group and approach the fire. In contrast, he saw several members of the Serpents mirror them. He saw Fangs and Saxon either side of Sweet Pea. Who's expression was blank but his hands were tensely balled up. Saxon and Fangs cast troubled looks to each other, seeing the tension radiating from Sweet Pea.

"Investigation," she almost whispered, smiling darkly into the fire.

Her head pounded in time to her beating heart. The last several stressful days without sleep, proper food and reoccurring memory flashes making her act without real thought.

"You mean the murder of our parents?" she asked, looking across the fire to the Sheriff.

"It is still under investigation," the sheriff said softly, trying to defuse the tension he could feel. "I know at the moment it may feel like nothing has been done-"

"Two years," Cassie snapped.

She walked around the fire so she was stood a few feet away from the Sheriff.

"You've had two fucking years," she shouted, feeling the building anger finally get vented. "And what exactly have you found, huh?"

"Miss Devlin," the Sheriff held his hands up. "We can discuss your parents case-"

"Have you even got a case? Have you even got a clue?" she snarled.

When he didn't reply, she turned her head, bringing her ear closer to him. She leaned back when all she heard was silence. Cassie stared at the Sheriff, the pity in his eyes only making the situation worse. At least the Serpents weren't watching her now. They all looked to the Sheriff for answers.

"You have no fucking idea what happened that night, do you?" she said softly, her eyes flat as her energy now was.

"No," he admitted, under the stony gaze of the Southside bike gang. Some shook their heads, others looked on with little surprise at the news. "But, with your permission, I would like to search your house again. Maybe find something we missed."

Cassie dropped her eyes. Something a few people there knew was her small 'tell', it meant she was hiding something. Tobin frowned slightly at his sister, when she subtly looked back at him. He saw her hand disappear into her jumper.

"If you, or your brother, remembers anything more about that night," the Sheriff suggested, "We could take a statement. Come at that whole night with fresh eyes."

She turned around and walked towards her brother.

"Cassandra."

She stopped when the Sheriff used her first name.

"We only want to help."

Cass turned her head to look at him with dead eyes.

"You're. Too. Fucking. Late."

She threw the bloodied carpet onto the bonfire. The deputies glanced at the burning evidence to the Sheriff. Who sighed sadly and watched, as Cassie turned her back on them all, grasped Tobin's shoulder tightly and walked towards the open 'bago door. Several Serpents smirked at the Sheriff. But the ones who were once closest to Cassie watched her slam the door of the mobile home behind her and watched her walk towards the back of the 'bago through the windows.

"Call off the fire department," the Sheriff said his nearest Deputy, who nodded and rushed off.

"Henries," he added.

"Yes sir."

"Get an extinguisher from a cruiser," the Sheriff cast a sad look to the 'bago. The lights in the back, suddenly turned off.

"Now listen here," he shouted to the massed Serpents. "Nothing, I repeat nothing on this property get's moved until forensics is done."

A deputy came running up, and let lose a cloud of white spray. The flames slowly died under the CO2 and the fire suffocated.

"I don't think they want your help, Sheriff," FP smiled grimly.

The Sheriff gave him a long hard look before issuing orders to his people. The generator was turned off, the light inside the house died. Tobin, in the middle of the rushing Deputies, turned to see the house once more in darkness. A man picked up the wooden board and screwed it back into place.

He felt the Sheriff come up to him but refused to look up.

"We will have the team come by tomorrow morning. It will be wise if both you and your sister remain in town until then."

When Tobin refused to acknowledge him, he stepped closer.

"Tobin," he said softly. "Do you have any other family I can call? Someone who can help?"

Tobin looked up finally at the Sheriff. He was hoping the younger Devlin would be more rational, but the look Tobin was giving him was a mirror of his sisters.

"We are his family."

The Sheriff turned to see FP and the Serpents crowded around the dead fire, around the youngest Devlin. He nodded and turned back to Tobin.

"I am sorry. Truly," he said softly. He raised his hand to pat him on the shoulder, but seeing Tobin flinched, he frowned and thought better of it.

"Let's go," the Sheriff issued through his shoulder radio.

They watched the police department leave and drive away.

Tobin finally looked up to FP. He was still glowering with his arms crossed.

"Tobe," FP whispered.

They saw the hardness in the young man's shoulders melt away. He rushed to FP and FP caught him in a tight crushing hug.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - Truce

Cass felt eye all over her as she walked past the Serpents. The walk to the 'bago felt more than 20 miles than 20 yard. There was one set of eyes that followed her every movement and she felt them the moment she knew he was there. It was no surprise that he was now a fully fledged Serpent, but seeing him standing tall in them, they were his second skin.

With shaking hands she grasped the handle and jumped in, slamming the door behind her. Aware the curtains were open and they could still see everything, she rushed into the bedroom, before collapsing onto the to the bed fully clothed. And before she could stop or even understand where they were coming from, the tears ran hot and fast.

She could never cry in front of anyone. She hated herself when after a particularly bad punishment session when she first got to the Home, Sister Constance found her sobbing into the floor. Cassie saw that smug look in her head every time Constance beat her into the ground. Never again did the Sisters see her weak.

She heard the Sheriff ask for the fire department to be called off, and reached over to turn the lights off. She curled into her pillow, the soft centre taking her muffled cries. She wasn't sure afterwards when it happened, but the pull of exhaustion proved to great, and she drifted instantly into a heavy sleep.

FP put his arm around a drained Tobin as he turned to look at the gathered Serpents.

"Tonight, we finally welcome back two of our own," he stated loud enough that everyone heard. Most of the listening bikers nodded their heads in appreciation. "Thought lost but never forgotten. From now, we make up for that time."

Several people began to clap loudly.

"We make for our failures of not protecting our own," he said earnestly.

He looked down to Tobin, who suddenly found it hard to swallow. FP, seeing his bottom lip quiver slightly, grabbed him in another fatherly hug. Releasing the youngest Devlin, who promptly dropped his head, his long hair falling over his tearing eyes, FP gripped his shoulder tightly and turned to everyone again.

"Lets welcome back Tobin and Cass," FP shouted into the night.

Shouts and cheers went up around the group. Tobin was quickly enveloped in hugs and hands clapping his back from people he knew, people he was sure looked familiar and even those he had never met before. The feeling of being alone, that had been like a constricting noose for these years was loosening.

FP looked over to the trailer. He saw several of the younger Serpents heading that way. FP clasped Tobin on the shoulder.

"Come on," FP said.

He led Tobin towards the 'bago, meeting an anxious looking Sweet Pea, Toni, Fangs and Saxon at the door.

"Hold up, everyone," FP said holding a hand out to a focused Sweet Pea and Toni.

"We have to see her," Toni pleaded.

"You will," FP soothed. "But I need to talk to her first. Okay?"

Toni reluctantly agreed but Sweet Pea just gritted his teeth and tilted his up.

"Sweet Pea?" FP asked, raising his eyebrows at him.

After a few seconds of seeing Sweet Pea calm himself down, he lowered his eyes and nodded. Jughead approached slowly behind them, as FP softly squeezed Sweet Pea's shoulder and disappeared into the 'bago.

"It really is great to see you, Tobin," Toni nodded, tears still in her eyes.

Tobin blushed slightly as she rushed to give him a hug. He saw the others smile at him, even Sweet Pea gave him a stiff smile and a nod. Tobin closed the door behind himself.

"Cass?" FP called softly. They both walked towards the bedroom, and saw as FP pulled the curtain back slightly, the beam of light lit up the dark room casting its warm glow over a fast asleep Cassie. She was gripping the pillow beneath her head tightly. But she was gone.

FP let go of the curtain and nodded to the seating area. Paperback books were scattered everywhere, piles of them under the table and covering half of the table itself.

"Aunt Francie," FP shook his head as he lightly smiled. "This stuff was like literary heroin for her."

He sat with his legs outside booth, unable to get them under the table due to the paperback pile. He pushed the ones closer to him away, Tobin leaned against the opposite counter and crossed his arms.

"Cass said before that you can't speak?" FP asked.

Tobin took a few beats of silence before clearing his throat.

"I speak in front of family," he said softly.

FP smiled warmly at that. Which Tobin returned tentatively.

"How long has that been going on for?"

Tobin slowly tossed a looked outside to the dark house he grew up in. FP understood without the need for words.

"What the hell happened, kid?" FP asked finally after a few beats of silence.

Tobin took a deep breath and slowly exhaled.

"What do you want to know?"

FP looked intensely at him, "Everything."

Thomas came up to the few people who were stood outside the door waiting for FP.

"Most of us are heading back home," Thomas said, turning to Toni. "Do you need a ride?"

"No," Toni smiled sadly. "I want to stick around a bit longer. I can catch a ride with one of these."

"Jug?"

"I'll head back after I've seen Dad."

"Okay. Be careful everyone."

Toni and Jughead turned back to the others. Sweet Pea was leaning against the side of the trailer with his arms cross. Lost in his own world, but listening to the slightest movement from within the 'bago. Fangs and Saxon were talking softly under their breath.

"Crazy night," Jughead sighed, casting a look around the street.

Most of the bikers were heading off. Only the ones without families or wives were sticking around. Mostly to see if FP needed anything.

"Yeah," Toni nodded tiredly. "I can't believe it. She was alive. This whole time."

"It would take a lot more than what happened to take out Cass," Saxon said.

"Whatever happened that night, it was not about Cassie or Tobin," Fangs stated, gently reminding everyone that her parents were still killed.

"I wonder where they have been this whole time?" Saxon asked no one in particular.

"Something makes me think it wasn't full of lollipops or unicorns," Jughead said.

Toni lowered her eyes, "Someone gave her that busted lip and black eye."

"Yeah," Sweet Pea stated. "And when I find out who did it, he will get a hell of a lot worse."

They looked at Sweet Pea who returned to his tense vigil. The lapsed into silence for over ten minutes. Each lost in their own thoughts and feelings. It was Sweet Pea who moved first. The door opened and he stood up and turned to FP.

"She's asleep, Sweet Pea," FP said softly. "She's has been running on empty for days now. Crashed as soon as she got in there."

Sweet Pea didn't look like he was going to stop from heading in, despite this news.

"You can see her tomorrow," FP said firmly. "She'll still be here."

He finally looked at FP like he doubted that she would be. She had finally returned to them, they were all feeling like she could disappear just as easily again.

"We're not going anywhere."

They all turned to see Tobin step down from the trailer. His voice was scratchy. Not speaking as much in two years as he had in the last 15 minutes. Sweet Pea and Toni looked at him as he smiled an exhausted smiled at them.

"Tomorrow," Sweet Pea stated. It didn't come out as a question.

"Tomorrow," nodded FP.

The tension of the night seem to ease a little from them all.

"I'm going to stick around tonight. Tobin and Cass had a little trouble when they first got into Riverdale today."

"Is that when she got that busted lip?" asked Toni angrily.

FP nodded and quickly added seeing them all flare up again. "We will sort it. Tomorrow. We will deal a little Serpent justice."

Sweet Pea and Fangs nodded.

"Get on home. You've got school tomorrow," FP said seriously, remembering the joke he made earlier.

"Screw school-" Sweet Pea replied pulling a face.

FP cut in, stopping him. "The Sheriff's department is going to be all over this place tomorrow. None of you are getting arrested for truancy."

Toni looked like she wanted to say something.

"I don't want to hear it," FP stated to them all. Giving each one of them a look. "Nothing will go down without the whole club knowing about it. This is something everyone will want in on. You got it?"

They all nodded, but Sweet Pea just crossed his arms again.

"Get on home. Jughead, do you have a ride?"

"I got him," Fang's said clapping him on the back.

"Alright. I'll see you all tomorrow."

They slowly dispersed towards their bikes, seeing the remaining stragglers head to FP. Who told them the same. Tomorrow was going to be a long day. Everyone but FP would be heading home.

"We'll see her tomorrow Sweets," Toni said, pulling on her helmet, she held onto his shoulders.

"Yeah," Sweet Pea, giving the trailer one last look before riding off.

Cassie woke to a heavy head, sore eyes and a dry mouth. Even lifting her arm to peek out of the heavy blackout curtains was too much effort. When the bright sunlight pierced through, she clamped her tender eyes shut. A faint snore came from somewhere in the room. Turning over, to see the curtain that was the bedroom door half open, Cassie slowly peeked over the side of the bed to see Tobin fast asleep on the floor. The 'bago was only big enough for the one bedroom, and she never really put much thought in to having to sleep in the trailer. She naively thought having come home, they would have just slotted back into their old lives. Stupid thought really. She didn't even know if she even wanted her old life.

She heard paper rustling coming from beyond the curtain and voices outside. Her tongue sticking to the roof of her mouth made her mind up. She soundlessly got out of bed and tip toed around Tobin. Walking softly into the kitchen area, Cassie saw FP sat at the table reading one of the paperbacks, he had a plate of cooked food in front of him. It wasn't until she smelt the bacon she realised how hungry she was. FP's eyes looked up from the book.

Looking at her stood there in her dirty top from last night and her jeans which had holes in them, all of which probably weren't put there for fashion. She run a hand over her arms and squinted into the window as the sun blared in on her.

"Morning," FP said.

"How long have you been here?" she asked, taking a few steps closer.

"Never left," FP replied lowering his book.

Cassie nodded once and walked to the kitchen counter where the offensive light shone brightly through the window. She reached over to pull the curtain across when she saw the mass of sheriff department vehicles and white suited forensic people walking about. She looked away and pulled the curtain across regardless.

"Hungry?" FP asked.

Cass shrugged one shoulder and replied,"Thirsty more than anything."

"Check the fridge. I took out the stray paperbacks and plugged it back in. You should have enough battery power in this trailer for a few days."

Cassie frowned as she leaned down to the small mini fridge. She raised her eyebrow when she saw all their groceries stored away. Looking around, everywhere was tidied, even the books where put away into spare boxes, stacked behind the drivers seat.

"Thanks," she said, downing most of the bottle. She grabbed her satchel from the other counter and took out some over the counter pain killers, swallowing them with the rest of the water.

Cassie took a seat opposite FP, who watched her the entire time. She felt his eyes, but didn't feel ready to go there yet.

"Are you sure your not hungry?" FP asked.

Before she could say anything, her stomached replied for her. He smiled to himself and slid the plate over. He had barely eaten anything. Not caring whether he watched or not, she tucked in fast.

"You've probably pushed yourself too much these last couple of days. Headaches, sensitive to light, hungry, thirsty. When I was young they were signs of withdrawal-"

"I'm not a user," she interrupted, giving him a disgusted look. Her mouth full of food.

"They are also signs of exhaustion and stress. Again something I'm familiar with," FP admitted.

"I'm doing just fine," Cassie said shaking her head at him as she wiped her plate with a bit of toast.

"Not by the sounds of it," FP said softly, leaning his elbows on the table.

He watched as she raised those piercing green eyes of hers, so much like her fathers, and pushed her nearly empty plate away. Dark rings circled her eyes, even the one that wasn't currently a shade of dark blue and purple. Her cut lip slightly swollen around the edges. But beyond that she looked like her mother, with her fathers curling hair and height. With a little care and feeding, she would become a beauty like her mother once was. She swallowed and slowly sat back. Those eyes, her fathers eyes, fixed firmly on him. An expression her father used to get even the darkest secrets out of people.

"What do you know about anything?" she asked, her tone even but tense.

"Tobin told me everything."

FP watched a glimmer of betrayal flash across her eyes before she hid it again. She was letting nothing away. Judging by what Tobin told him about the Sister's of Quiet Mercy, it was a skill she picked up through brutal training.

"What does it change?" she asked crossing her arms.

"It changed everything," FP said earnestly, leaning closer. "You don't have to do this on your own anymore. I am your family. The Serpents are your family."

"Family," she snorted softly under her breath. "Family who abandoned us."

"Cassie, we never abandoned you. I wish you could have seen everyone after that night. Every single Serpent, hell every single Southsider mourned for your parents. Mourned for you and Tobin. We tried everything to find you guys. But it was like you disappeared off the face of the Earth. Most thought you died that night. Well, except for Sweet Pea, he always said you were alive."

Hearing his name cut through her heart like a knife. She looked away.

"He never forgave himself for leaving you that night-"

"Stop. Please. Just stop."

He saw a small sliver of doubt cloud her face. Everyone knew about Sweet Pea and Cassie. They probably thought they were keeping it secret but everyone, even her own father, was aware. What they probably didn't know, is they had every Serpent watching them incase either one took it further than Nate Devlin wanted it. And he had eyes and ears everywhere.

"You have friends here. Family. You need that. Tobin needs that-"

As soon as he said it he knew it was the wrong thing to say. Her fierce eyes snapped back to him.

"I am what Tobin needs," she snapped, then lowered her voice realising how loud she was getting. "Me. I did everything to protect my brother. Me alone. Not you. It wasn't a Serpent who hid him that night whilst some stranger cut into my skin. It wasn't a Serpent who took the beatings, who took the days locked away in a box because he forgot to wash his hands or mumbled his prayers."

FP wanted to look away from the words she was saying, but found he couldn't. She slowly pulled herself together and leaned back.

"And do you know why it was all me?" she asked, feeling a lump rise in her throat.

FP finally lowered his eyes, feeling them water under her intensity.

"Because you weren't there."

He finally looked up to her. She saw how much her words cut into him, and some rational distant part of her screamed at her to stop. That he man she loved, who raised her like a doting uncle, would be in so much pain just because she said some angry words. But then the part of her who was hurt and betrayed, finally realised how much the Serpents, how much FP and even Sweet Pea now that he too wore the Serpent leathers, broke her heart.

They were both silent for several minutes both coming to the realisation of each others pain and anguish. There was a sharp knock on the door.

"I got it," FP whispered.

He walked to the door and opened it a small way.

"We've all finished in there FP," Cassie heard Sheriff Keller say. "We've taken down all the boards. Are Cassandra and Tobin around? I would like to ask them a few questions."

"They both still asleep. It's been a long couple of days for them," FP said, blocking Cassie from the open door.

"Okay," Sheriff Keller replied. "Can you pass on that we would like to take a statement. When ever they are ready."

"Will do."

He closed the door and leaned on the counter next to it.

"Thanks," Cassie mumbled, getting up off the seat, she turned to go back to bed.

"Cassie."

She turned reluctantly. And saw a devastated FP stood their.

"The Serpents-" he stopped and took a few moments. "I. I have failed you. You are right. We should have been there."

Cassie sniffed and looked away. She rubbed her arms across her chest.

"I should have been there. But I can promise you," he said walking closer to her. "You'll never have to carry that burden again. If you will let us. Please. Don't say it is too late."

She looked down at her feet and let go of the tension she was feeling. She was so very tired to fighting constantly. Against the home, Sister Constance. Even against her memories that were coming back to her. It had been a long time since she felt safe.

"I can't let it go," Cassie shrugged helplessly. FP felt the waves of crashing disappointment.

"But I won't say it's too late."

Cassie felt a small part of her fear and anxiety float away. It was still a long way off being okay, but it was a start.

"Yeah?" FP smiled unsure. Even though Cassie looked like she was physically and emotionally barely holding herself together, she gave him a weak smile.

"It's a start," FP echoed.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - Reunions

"This is ridiculous," Sweet snapped under his breath.

They were walking down the corridor of Riverdale High, Toni and Fangs close behind him. They had all left their leathers at home.

"I feel naked," grunted Fangs with a curled lip.

"It's not so bad. Trading a few hours skinless for going to a better school is a good trade off for me," Toni said.

"At least you don't have to wear a turtleneck," replied Sweet Pea, pulling his tight high collar away from his throat with his finger. He never wore clothes like this. Liking having his allegiance tattoo'd where everyone could see it.

Toni glanced at him as she got her books out of her locker. He looked uncomfortable yanking at his collar, but gave a stern look to any who stared at him as they passed by.

"We shouldn't even be here today," he said under is breath to them as they walked to one of the common rooms.

"You heard FP," Toni said.

The boys took a seat on the few remaining chairs, Toni glanced over to the jocks who were sat on the comfy sofas. Laughing at their own stupid jokes, casting looks their way every so often. She gripped her bag tighter on her shoulder.

"I don't care about some truancy charge," Sweet Pea pulled a face.

"I don't think she was really up for visitors last night, anyway," Toni said with a worried face.

"What do you mean?" Fangs asked.

"You saw her when she laid into the Sheriff," Toni said. "She was broken. Angry."

Toni looked down and shuffled her feet.

"And I can't say I blame her," she reluctantly admitted. "Coming home to see her old house boarded up. Like no one cared-"

"People cared, Toni," Fangs said warningly, casting a glance to Sweet Pea who's left leg was twitching irritatedly.

"I know," Toni placated. "I'm just saying, it can't have been easy coming home to that. And to what ever piece of shit attacked her when she got into town."

"Don't worry," Sweet Pea threatened quietly, "They'll get theirs."

"Too right," Fangs agreed.

"I couldn't get her face out of my mind last night. She is so different," Toni admitted.

"We've all changed. But she's wasn't so different. She was always that fierce, she just never showed it," Sweet Pea said quietly.

Fangs and Toni shared a look.

"It will be good to see her again," Fangs added, leaning forwards.

"Do you think she'll want to see us?" Toni asked concerned.

Sweet Pea looked up at her with a frown. This was a familiar thought that kept running through his mind in the late hours as he failed to sleep last night.

"Two years is a long time," Fangs said. "But she was our friend."

"Yeah," smiled Toni.

The two years has changed them all completely. They have all had relationships that have changed and shaped them. Sweet Pea himself wasn't a saint when she never came back. There was other girls. But he never forgot his first. The only one he never really got over. If it was like that for him, would it be the same for her? Was their other people in her life? People she cared for, or even loved? Sweet Pea frowned to himself. A dark bubble rose in his chest. He didn't think he wanted to hear the answers to those questions.

Just in that moment Jughead entered the common room. They all turned to see him swagger in. Wearing his Serpent leathers. The smile slowly feel off Toni's face.

"Oh, hey guys," Jughead said as he walked over to the vending machine. "What's up?"

They all looked at each other in surprise.

"Take it off."

They looked over to Reggie staring at Jughead's jacket. Reggie stood up, dropping his basket ball on the floor. Mirroring his movements, Sweet Pea and Fangs slowly moved closer.

"Take off that jacket, Rat Boy," Reggie threatened.

The way Sweet Pea and Fangs were feeling after last night, they both had a lot of pent up aggression to find a home for. Seeing all the jocks back up their man Reggie, a calm swept over Sweet Pea. It looked like he was going to get his wish.

Tobin woke up and it took him a few seconds before he remembered where he was. He was expecting his cold, dank cloister room back at The Sisters, but instead he was on the very uncomfortable out-dated carpeted floor of Winnie. As he sat up, he turned his head to see his sister had shuffled to the edge of the bed. Her hand had fallen off the side of the bed, and he got a close up look at the damage that Ghoulie did to her face. The bruising has come out and her lip was swollen. But even in sleep she managed to look annoyed. He gently pulled the thin blanket back over as he quietly got up.

The rest of the 'bago was empty when he walked up the narrow walkway. There was noises and shouts from outside. Peeling back the curtains he was surprised he could sleep through all the noise that was going on.

Pulling on his boots and jacket, he silently left the Winnie. All around the street was parked motorcycles and trucks. Several people nodded a hello and clapped him on the back as they brought tools and equipment back and forth across the lawn to the house.

"Take it through, Chuck," FP shouted to a man carrying a pile of wooden flooring.

FP was wearing a plain white t-shirt with his checked shirt tucked into his tool belt. He took the pencil from behind his ear and drew his measurements. He was going to put a piece of wood onto the cutting table when he saw Tobin stood in the middle of the lawn, with a confused look on his sleepy face.

"Tobin," FP summoned.

As he walked closer he cast a questioning look around him.

"The Sheriff's department got finished a couple of hours ago. So I called in a few favours. It might take a couple of days, but we'll have the place back up to scratch. Here, gimme a hand with this."

So for next couple of hours they worked together in synch and FP taught him the intricacies of the building trade. By the time it reached 2 o'clock in the afternoon, after they did a walk through and saw the flooring nearly all replaced with newer, darker wooden floors and not a single patch of stain that reminded them of the past, FP sat outside on the wooden porch stairs eating a sandwich that one of the Serpents wives made for them all.

"We made good progress today," FP said, taking a bite. "Might even be finished tomorrow. Hopefully by then we can get the water and power turned back on."

Tobin was happily tired from the hard days work, as he nodded in reply. He had drank most of his soda in one gulp.

"You're a good worker. Might make a foreman out of you yet, son," FP clapped him on the back.

He smiled in return and hungrily ate his sandwich. The last thing he enjoyed this much was the burger at Pop's yesterday. A small chime sounded in FP's pocket. Pulling out his mobile, he sighed when he read the message.

"Damn it, Jug," he muttered.

He put his phone away and stood up.

"I've got a short shift at Pop's. I just need to pop to the Whyte Wyrm first. Don't work to hard okay, pace yourself."

He watched FP tell one of the main builders what was happening. He pointed in Tobin's direction and went to his bike. The builder beckoned Tobin over. Finishing his drink, he got back to work. Helping out moving furniture and equipment and holding down flooring pushed out every other thought from his mind. He never spoke, he didn't really need too. They asked him to do something and he went where they needed him.

By the time he realised that people was packing up for the day, it was already reaching five in the evening. He managed to spend the whole day helping rebuild his home. Standing outside he looked up at the building. The boards were now all off and it didn't look quite as forbidding as it did yesterday. Hearing the roars of motorbikes on the street didn't make him start until he heard someone call his name. Amid the leavers, a group of people were just arriving.

Toni jumped off the back of Fangs bike and smiled at him as he walked over. Fangs and Sweet Pea pulled on their leathers. Sweet Pea had pulled off her high neck top off as soon as he left detention.

"Tobin," Fangs cheered, rushing to give him a tackle hug. Tobin smirked as his feet left the ground.

"What's been going on?" Toni asked, looking at all the tools.

Clearing his throat, Tobin said, "FP's crew has been doing the house up today."

"Didn't the Sheriffs department come?" Sweet Pea frowned, crossing his arms.

"This morning, apparently. Did what they needed to do and left early," shrugged Tobin.

"So we could have been here," Sweet Pea grunted.

Toni looked at Sweet Pea, "And miss all the fun of the day?"

Fangs smiled and Sweet Pea shook his head.

"What happened?" Tobin asked. He never thought he would say it but he missed school. They did independent study at the Home, but the school life is what he wanted. Now that Southside high was closed, he would need to find out where they were going to be sent.

"Oh a little rumble between Serpents and Bulldogs," Fangs smirked, punching Sweet Pea in the shoulder.

"And detention," Toni replied giving the boys a look.

"Which is why it's took so long to get here," Sweet Pea added.

Tobin saw the three of them glance around.

"She's still asleep," Tobin said, nodding to the 'bago.

"Really?" Toni asked, concerned.

"Yeah, she's hasn't slept in days. Even before that she didn't sleep well," Tobin explained some what, looking away.

"Come we go in?" asked Sweet Pea. He had barely waited all day, now it was finally here. He found that he was nervous.

"Sure," Tobin said, "But I don't want to wake her up."

"That's fine," Toni nodded to them all. "We can be quiet."

Tobin led them all into the trailer. He winced at the creaking door and they all piled in. It was quieter outside now that people were leaving. He couldn't believe she managed to sleep through it all.

"Can I get any one a drink?" he asked.

"Sure," Fangs said, climbing into the booth. Toni got on the other side. Grabbing the sodas in the mini fridge he handed them out and took a seat next to Toni.

"Interesting material," Toni asked, picking up the book that FP was reading during the night.

"Ahh, Aunt Francie," nodded Tobin with a smile. He pointed to the stack of boxes behind the drivers seat. "They are full of them. Not really sure what we are going to do with them yet."

Toni raised an eyes brow and flicked through the book. Sweet Pea couldn't stand still long enough, he looked around the bago as the three sat at the table laughing at excerpts from the book. As he looked at the bat hanging from the shower wall, the curtain moved. The light from the kitchen lit up the dark room beyond through the small gap. He saw Cassie fast asleep on the bed, her long hair around her. She was still wearing the clothes from last night, as she curled onto her side. He saw the bruise forming around her eye. They laughed again behind him, and he walked away.

Cassie woke fully rested for the first time in ages. Laying on the bed, she slowly came around and stretched out. There was mumbling behind the curtain. Leaning across so she could see through the gap in the curtain she saw Tobin pour some chips into a bowl. He was smiling and talking with someone. It made her lighter seeing him less stressed. He moved away as she saw Sweet Pea sat on the counter. She quickly leaned away, feeling her heart in her throat. She couldn't believe he was here. Less than 10 feet away. Yet she couldn't help quietly leaning over again, peering through the curtain.

His long fingers wrapped around a can of soda. Bent awkwardly as his head narrowly avoided the cupboard. He was smiling lightly at something someone said. God, that smile. She had forgotten how his whole face just lit up when he did it. He ran his hands through his hair, pulling the strands behind his ear. The other side fell over his eyes. He glanced her way, the smile slowly slipping off his face when he realised that Cassie was watching him. She wanted to pull back, to hide away, but much like when they were younger she found she couldn't. They locked eyes for a second, yet it seemed like an age before Tobin came back into view. He grabbed another bag, and saw Sweet Pea try to look around him. Tobin turned to see Cassie watching.

He put the bag down on the table, Cassie caught Sweet Pea's eyes as he slid off the counter and stood up. His head inches from the ceiling that he unconsciously bent his neck.

"You coming out?" Tobin asked as he leaned on the bedroom door frame, blocking any sight into the next room.

"Yeah," Cassie replied, before really thinking about it. "I can't hide forever."

"Or sleep forever," she heard Fangs shout behind Tobin.

Cassie felt a weak smile pull at her mouth.

"Give me a minute?" Cassie nodded.

Tobin gave her a lingering look and nodded to himself, pulling the curtain closed behind him as he left. She heard them talking a bit louder now that she was awake. Pulling on the room light she looked into the large mirror that hung inside the built in wardrobe. Startled at the sight of her face. It was gaunt and dark rings around her eyes. A purplish bruise around the one the Ghoulie hit. At least the lip didn't look as bad as it felt. Grabbing her duffle, she pulled out a few pieces of clothes. In that moment nothing looked right.

She pulled off the dirty jumper quickly and checked to see if her white, long sleeved, fitted hooded pull over cardigan was clean. She had turned her back to the mirror and saw more bruises blossoming on her ribs. Turning around she saw bruises on her back, around an area of criss crossing scars. Her fingers lingered on the scars across her chest. How could anyone see them and not find them horrific. Pulling the sweater over her head, she wiped her face with a wet wipe, and let out a sigh as she closed the mirrored door in resignation.

Her hands reached the curtain before she remembered something. Rushing back to the dirty jumper she pulled off she felt the lump in her pocket and pulled out the black bag. She couldn't look through it all now, instead she pulled open the door to the deep cupboard. Seeing the stolen gun there, she added that to the growing list of things she needed to do. Now that both items where hidden she felt ready to face the ghosts of the past.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - The Edge

It took more effort to look up at them all sat around the dinning table than she realised. Fangs and Toni were sat either side in the booth, Fangs turned around to look at her, his arm resting on his bent knee on the seat. Tobin was stood at the front of the 'bago, his face expectant and aware they were his sister friends.

"Hi, guys," Cassie said, awkwardly pushing her sweating hands into her jean pockets.

"Cass," Toni smiled a big teary smile.

"Jeeze, way to make an entrance," Fangs said giving her a warm smile.

"What can I say," shrugged Cassie. Finding it hard to keep eye contact with any of them. She couldn't even bring herself to look at Sweet Pea yet.

"Come here, girl," Toni said, shuffling trying to get out of the booth.

"Hold up, she was my friend first," Fangs jumped out of the seat and came rushing at her.

Cassie pulled her hands out of her pockets in time before he got her into a tight bear hug. She could feel the pressure on her new bruises but couldn't bring herself to upset the happy atmosphere.

"Put her down, fool," Toni said, slapping his back.

"Sorry, just good to have her back," Fangs smiled and put her down. He retreated back till he was sat in the booth.

"It really is," smiled Toni as she hugged Cassie.

"It's good to see you too," Cassie said softly. When Toni let go they both turned to look at Sweet Pea. He was no longer sat on the counter, but stood. Unsure whether to step forwards or not.

"Hi," he said, taking a small step forward.

"Hi, yourself," Cassie replied, feeling her face warm up and instantly hating herself for it.

Toni and Fangs looked between them in amusement. Toni rolled her eyes at Fangs, who had to rest his chin on his hand to stop from smirking.

"Oh, for the love of-" Toni said, and pushed Cassie towards Sweet Pea.

She wasn't expecting it and stumbled slightly. Cassie tossed a look behind her at Toni who leaned on the back of Fangs seat with a satisfied expression on her face. Cassie turned back to Sweet Pea who was now stood in front of her. He looked down at her, his dark hair curling into his eye slightly, with a small smile in the corner of his lips.

"Hi," Cassie echoed, struggling for something to say to break the awkward silence.

"Hi, yourself," Sweet Pea repeated softly.

"We've covered the hi's, get onto the good stuff," Fangs groaned.

Sweet Pea gave him a murderous look which made them both laugh.

"Welcome home," Sweet Pea whispered.

"Thanks," Cassie mumbled.

Sweet Pea moved closer to give her a hug, when someone rapped loudly on the door. Cassie jumped back and looked away in embarrassment, Sweet Pea frowned at the new distance between them.

"Boo," Fangs moaned and turned away from them to see who was at the door.

Tobin had to look away, thinking the person behind the door had good timing. He had seen the panicked look in his sisters eyes. Cassie looked at Toni who just grimaced at her and went to the door with Tobin. She could feel his eyes on the side of her face that was glowing a warm red.

"You okay?" he asked softly, as voices sounded behind them.

"I guess that's debatable," admitted Cassie. She looked up at his concerned face and felt her stomach flip.

"You beat me here," a familiar older voice said.

Averting her eyes from Sweet Pea, she saw Thomas coming into the Winnie and hand one of the box's he was carrying to Toni. Warm food smells drifted into the 'bago. He put them on the counter as Fangs and Toni began to pull out the food.

"Damn, Cassandra," Thomas said seeing her finally. "You have no idea the fright you gave us all."

Thomas squeezed past everyone who had started to load up the table with plates and food. Thomas enveloped her in a grandfatherly like hug and Cassie could feel some of the anxiety slip away. He let go and cupped her face in his dry warm hands. His eyes took in her black eye and lip.

"Look at you. Riverdale isn't what it used to be," he said sadly.

"So people keep telling me," Cassie said with a crooked smile. "But my experience of Riverdale is a lot different to others."

"What's happening about that, anyway?" Fangs asked, licking his finger that curled into his mashed potatoes.

"Manner's boy," Thomas said, giving his head a light cuff. Fangs smirked to himself and sat on the counter behind the table.

"Tuck in, Cass. Sweet Pea," Thomas said handing spare plates to them both. Since the near miss with the hug, both had been rooted to the spot. Unable to move past it.

"But we are finding out who did it, right?" Toni asked.

They were all sat around the table when Sweet Pea and Cassie sat on the edge of the two booth seats. Their plates getting loaded up by Tobin and Thomas.

"FP is looking into who attacked Cass yesterday. He's got his people on to it. Once he knows-" Thomas announced.

"I wasn't talking about that," Toni said.

Cassie and Tobin glanced at one another. Thomas looked disappointingly at his Granddaughter.

"Lets not talk about that right now," he said softly, but the command in his voice wasn't mistaken.

Tobin cleared his throat and said, "This looks great, Thomas."

"Thank you, son," Thomas said fondly. "Couldn't have you too go hungry."

"Yeah, I don't think I could stomach any more of Francie's candy bars," Tobin said softly, giving his sister a sly smile.

Cassie who had been starting at her plate since she sat down, looked at her brother. She snorted under her breath.

"So what's been going on lately?" Tobin asked.

As the talk stayed away from sore topics, the others shared funny stories of life in Riverdale since they left. But Cassie was struggling to pay any attention. All throughout the meal, she felt Sweet Pea's knee bump up to her's a couple of times and they both pulled away nervously. Not that there was much room to squeeze themselves into in the small space, so they both looked uncomfortable. She could feel her tongue tying itself in knots when she caught his eyes several times over the evening. She thought it would feel a little like it did before, but this was something else entirely. Before it was like he was always in her thoughts. But this was like being on the edge of a cliff. That feeling of pleasant unease flitting away in your stomach as you stared into the abyss. Both never wanting to leave the edge but also wanting to let go. Because you knew that flying would be the greatest feeling in the world.

"Cass?"

Cassie pulled her thoughts back to the table as she looked up to Thomas who was squeezed against the window side. He handed her a slice of pecan pie. They all looked at her in concern knowing she had barely said anything throughout the evening.

"It's your guys favourite," Thomas said warmly.

She took her plate and the warm cinnamon smell reach her nose.

"I remember," she smiled tentatively at him. "I think you tried to teach me how to bake it once."

"And I remember that you should never work an oven again," he replied handing the pieces out.

Everyone laughed. She looked around at the warmth around her, allowing herself a smile return. She had spent so long alone and cold. Why was she resisting this? She found that she couldn't answer.

"It's great, Thomas," she said, taking a bite. It was as good as she remembered, but the lump in her throat wouldn't let it go down without a fight. As everyone was laughing and joking about stories of the past, avoiding the subject of the late Devlin parents, Cassie subtly got up and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. People noticed but gave her some space. Sweet Pea couldn't take his eyes off her since the smile.

Cassie looked out to the fast fading light on the street. Grabbing the torch from side, she pulled on her boots and left the trailer, not looking at anyone as she passed the laughing table. Tobin watched her pass and went to follow, but Thomas reached over and shook his head. Toni and Fangs were arguing over what happened truthfully during his story.

Softly closing the creaking door, she took a deep breath of the cooler night air. There was still some work gear laying around ready to be resumed tomorrow. She looked up to the house. It was still dark and uninviting, but with the boards down it looked a little like home. A creaking sound came from behind her, as someone left the 'bago and closed the door behind them. It wasn't a surprise when Sweet Pea came to stand next to her.

"I thought I could go back in," she said softly twisting the flashlight in her hands. "Guess I'm not as brave as I am when I've had no sleep for three days."

"You are the bravest person I know," Sweet Pea said his is deep voice.

They didn't look at one another, just stood facing the house. Each too afraid to move and make the other one bolt.

"It's been a while since you've known me, Sweet," Cassie admitted.

"I've always known you. Always will," he said firmly, turning his head to look at her. She dropped her eyes.

"Just like I know that this won't beat you."

She looked up and met his eyes. Feeling the pull of flying again. She swallowed and turned back to the house. Putting one foot in front of the other, she led the way home. Sweet Pea followed shortly behind.

A smell of clean wood and fresh air welcomed her as she entered the house. Clicking on the flashlight she was surprised as the work that had already been down. Gone were all the dirty plates and half the old broken down counters. There was gaps in the kitchen where they once stood. But all the floor in the kitchen and dinning room was replaced with beautiful wooden floors. Half the floor in the living room was still concrete with the furniture piled neatly in the corner. Feeling the tall Sweet Pea behind her gave her a little strength to carry on. She reached the hallway and walked to her parents room. Smell of bleach could be smelt as she flash the light on the walls. They were all clean, but in her minds eye she could still see the smeared blood. Looking into her parents room, this looked like it was all completed. The floor replaced with her parents unmade bed against the wall. The net curtains blew softly in the breeze. They had left open the doors to clear the air. The mattress was gone and so was the pillows.

She quickly cast the light to the hidden corner compartment in the built in wardrobe. It was still jammed closed. She knew Sweet Pea was behind her, and felt the words on the tip of her tongue about what she found. But she discovered she couldn't tell anyone. Not yet. She needed a bit of time to herself with the secret.

Closing the door, and continuing down the hallway past Tobin's room and to the back door. Just like before the blood has gone and the flooring replaced the stained carpets. Even the cupboard doors were replaced with solid wooden new ones.

Turning around expecting to see Sweet Pea behind her, she discovered she was alone. Walking back up the hallway, she saw her bedroom door was open. Sweet Pea stood by the window, his imposing shadow cutting a striking figure in the moon light streaming through the net curtains. She never gave her old room a proper look the night before. But now she found herself looking at her old rock posters tacked onto the old pink wallpaper she had growing up made her shake her head.

She sat on the bed and looked at bedside table. It was exactly as she left it that night. Photos of her and Toni, Fangs and some other Serpent kids littered the wall. But the one in front of them all, was a shot of herself and Sweet Pea by the river. Both looking young and happy. Cassie pulled open her top draw and there on top of her childhood diaries was a silver foil packet that seemed like such a big deal that night. It was sealed. She had known for weeks that she wasn't ready for that step, but that night she had come closer than ever to feeling like she could be. Until Sweet Pea got called away.

"FP said that you blamed yourself," Cassie said, closing the drawer softly. '"About leaving that night."

When he didn't reply she looked over to see his tense shoulders as he looked out the window.

"I just wanted to tell you that you shouldn't," Cassie added. "I'm glad you left. I don't think I would have forgiven myself if anything happened to you."

He dropped his head and she could see him shake it angrily.

"What?"

"How can you sit there and say that? After what happened?" he turned around and said angrily.

"It's because I'm sat here that I can say it. If you had been there that night, things could have been a lot worse," she replied, standing up.

"I should have been there. I could have-"

"You could have done what?" Cassie asked angrily, staring at him. "Fought him? We were kids, Sweet. He had already murdered my parents. What could you have done?"

Sweet Pea gritted his teeth and looked above her head.

"I could have done something. Something to stop you from getting hurt. From leaving."

Cassie looked up. She realised she didn't have to crane her neck as much as she used to.

"I'm here now," Cassie said.

When he finally looked down at her, with his longer hair curling into his hard eyes.

"Are you?" he asked seriously.

She opened her mouth to reply, but slowly understood what he meant. She had put up such a good wall between herself and others, that it was hard not to notice the hurt feelings in people she once thought as friends, as family.

She wanted to say she was trying. But knew it wouldn't sound true. Not yet. Instead she reached up her hand and slowly cupped his face. Sweet Pea closed his eyes and let go of the angry breath he was holding. When they opened, they were less angry but something else was in them instead. He brought up his hand and ran his thumb lightly over her lips. Cassie could feel her heart pounding in her throat. It was Cassie who had to make the first move. She knew that. Holding his neck gently, she pulled him down and he lowered his head. It was a tender kiss as their lips touched. But her finger's ran into his long silky hair and it deepened into something much more. His arms snaked under arms, his fingers pulling her closer. The moment his tongue touched hers it sent a feeling through her, unlike any she had ever felt before.

A sharp pain broken through her euphoria. She pulled away slightly and winced. Her hand going to her lip. Sweet Pea's eyes were still heavy from the kiss but looking to see her touch her cut lip broke through the haze quickly.

"You should see the other guy," she said darkly, feeling him tense up around her. "I gave as good as I got."

He's eyes lost their murderous glare into something softer. He gave her a shadow of a smile.

"I don't doubt it," he whispered.

Cassie took in everything about him. Seeing the changes in him, how quick he was to anger and how he touched her without his younger hesitation. A strange feeling of jealously started seeping out feeling that he much of had girls since then. But she pushed them away foolishly. She slid her arms around his back and rested her head on chest. She could feel his racing heart beneath her ear. Resting his cheek on her head, he held her gently.

Now this, Cassie thought, finally felt like home.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 - Nightmares

After the meal, they all began to bring some of the stuff from the 'bago into the house. There was still plenty to do around the place, but Thomas said Tobin shouldn't need to spend another night on the uncomfortable floor when he's got a perfectly good bed inside. Tobin couldn't get the words out that he wasn't entire comfortable being back in the old house. But once they all got inside, the floodlights filling the interior with pure light, it didn't seem so bad. Maybe it was the new flooring or the disappearance of the stains but he didn't feel like wanting to throw up now. Fangs and Toni walked down the corridor carrying the duffle bags with himself and Thomas following behind.

"There you guys are. You want us to carry any of your stuff in?" Toni asked, hitching the bag onto her shoulder.

When Tobin peered around the open door of his sisters room he found Sweet Pea and Cassie sat on the edge of the bed. He felt embarrassed intruding on their time, but they didn't pull away quickly like they were interrupted. If anything they both had a more relaxed air about them both. Like they both got over whatever it was holding them both apart during dinner. Whilst they were eating earlier he kept glancing over and seeing them avoiding each other's eyes. It was painful to watch. Tobin was glad when he saw a small tension ease from his sister's eyes. He would never tell her, but he was worried she was pushing towards the edge. Edge of what, he didn't know. But he didn't want to see her swallowed by the abyss.

"No", Cassie sighed, subtly pulling her hand out of Sweet Peas. "I'll sort it all out tomorrow. I'm kinda beat."

"What?" exclaimed Fangs. "How?"

Cassie shrugged with a lazy smile, "I'm a growing girl."

"Did you want any of us to stick around tonight?" Toni asked, her eyes darting towards Sweet Pea.

Tobin watched as his sister avoided looking at Sweet Pea who looked down at his empty hands whilst he rubbed them together, he too avoiding the direction the conversation was going in.

"No, that's okay," Cassie replied, a faint blush colouring her cheeks. She quickly got up off the bed and walked over to them. "Need a hand, Tobe?"

Tobin smiled and shook his head, Cassie led them down the corridor to Tobin's room. He looked down at the floor when he passed the closed door to their parents old room.

"Wow, this is a blast from the past," Fangs said as they all entered the bedroom. Fangs and Toni put down the bags next to the bed. Tobin looked around his old room and realised it felt like it always did. Comfortable. Warm. Safe.

"Are you staying here tonight?" Cassie asked with a frown.

Tobin looked around the room and realised there was no bad feelings about this room. That his bed looked more comfortable than any bed in the world in that moment.

"Yeah," Tobin nodded. "I think so."

"Good," Thomas said. "It's warmer in here then that Winnebago. I'll give you a hand changing the sheets before I head off. Toni did you want to help Cassandra with hers-"

"That's okay, Thomas," Cassie interrupted. "I can do it tomorrow. I'm going to stay in the 'bago tonight anyway. I'm too beat to do anything else."

"I can do it for you," Toni said wanting to be helpful. "At least you want have it to do tomorrow."

Cassie looked like she wanted to argue, but instead smiled and replied, "Thanks, Toni. That would be great."

"I'll go and get the sheets for you," she added and disappeared out the door.

Toni and Fangs slowly turned around and looked at Sweet Pea.

"Well?" Toni quietly asked expectantly at Sweet Pea just stared back, giving nothing away.

"What?" Sweet Pea replied with a guarded expression.

"How is she? Did she say anything?" Toni asked quickly.

"Did you make out" Fangs quietly asked with an expectant look.

Toni gave him an exasperated look but then looked back to Sweet Pea for an answer. Tobin heard this all whilst he and Thomas took the sheets from his old bed. Thomas rolled his eyes at Tobin, who felt a blush warm his face.

"I'm not going to answer that," Sweet Pea said pulling a face and looking away from them. But he couldn't stop a smile from creeping onto his face.

"You did," Fangs cheered quietly. "Ah man, the old gangs back together."

Thomas cleared her throat and said, "Maybe you all want to make sure Tobin here has got everything he needs for tonight, huh?"

Toni turned to her Grandfather and grabbed the musty smelling sheets. Fangs punched Sweet Pea on the shoulder and helped out. Sweet Pea felt the smile drain from his face. He was surprised she had kissed him, especially after the way she kept herself from him all evening. But he won't deny he wanted it. He wanted it more than he realised. Rubbing his thumb across his lower lip, he remember her taste. How soft her lips were. Yet underneath was the same urgency he too felt. Cassie came back into the room with a pile of sheets. He watched her hand them over to Tobin whilst Toni took the others. Toni pushed Fangs out of the room, who was failing to keep a goofy smile off his face as he looked back to Sweet Pea. Cassie stood awkwardly, until she finally met his eyes. He saw a smile pull the corner of her lips. Her soft lips. But there was a guard there again. She pushed her hands into her jean pockets. The same hand that pulled away from him when everyone came in.

"I guess I'll head out," Cassie said. "Tobin, there is always room in the 'bago if you can't sleep here tonight."

"Think I'll be okay," he replied, finishing his bed. "'Sides, this bed is a hell'uva lot comfortable that the 'bago floor."

"You can take the bed this time?" Cassie suggested.

"I'm good."

Cassie looked at her little brother and realised that he was actually fine with being back in his old room. Which surprised her. After his reaction to their parents room she would have thought it might keep him from stepping foot back into the house. But he looked calm. He looked more comfortable than she did.

"Alright," Cassie said finally. "I'll see you in the morning."

"I'll see what the others are doing," Sweet Pea said following Cassie out of the bedroom. They walked down the corridor in awkward silence. He knew before when they kept their relationship secret because of the Serpents and her Father, but they were older now. There was nothing keeping them apart. Except for maybe themselves. He frowned to himself when the thought came to him. Did she even want to be with him? When they reached Cassie's room, she looked into it see Toni doing all the work whilst Fangs was strumming on her old cherry red Fender Strat guitar.

"I'm heading out," Cassie announced. "Are you sure you don't need a hand?"

"I've got it," Toni smiled. "We'll see you tomorrow."

"See ya," Fangs smiled, then when Cassie turned away he gave Sweet Pea a smirk who followed her out.

"Some couple of days, huh?" Sweet Pea said softly as they walked towards the 'bago. He didn't know why he suddenly felt so out of pace with her.

"Some couple of years," she replied wearily, with a small smile up at him.

God that smile, he thought. Every time she sent one his way he could feel his stomach clench.

He opened the door for her and she stood on the first step. From this height they were almost eye level.

"You sure you didn't want anyone to stay tonight?" he asked concerned. "I mean, I'm sure Toni wouldn't mind."

"No," Cassie smiled and looked down at her shoes, failing to hide the blush creeping on her cheeks again. "I'm just going to crash."

"Sure," he replied. He tossed a look back at the house. No one was there yet.

"Listen, Cassie," Sweet Pea said softly, taking a step closer to her he leaned against the door jam, inches from her face. "I can't even begin to understand what you are feeling right now. Or what you have been through. But I need you to know. I'm around. If you ever want to talk."

Cassie pushed her hair behind her ear and looked up at him, "I know."

She couldn't hardly think with him standing this close to her. Seeing his lips, smelling his scent. Like motor oil and deodorant. It was a drug, and she wanted more.

"And even if you didn't want to," he swallowed and her eyes followed his throat. "go back to the way things were between us. I'll always be there-"

She couldn't resist. Grabbing the lapels of his leather jacket, she pulled him to her. Closing the distance between their lips, she got her taste of him again. His fingers wrapped around her neck, crushing her closer. Using his other hand to pull her towards him. She didn't feel the pain from her lip this time, as their kiss deepened. Didn't feel it and didn't care if she did. She wanted so much in that moment to forget about everything, what she found in her parents room, the attack, the home. She wanted so much in that moment to fly. But she knew she couldn't. Not yet. She gently pulled herself away. Both taking a few moments to get back to the present, Sweet Pea, with his hand still on her cheek, smiled lazily at her.

"That is, huh," Sweet Pea gently cleared his throat, "Better than I remember."

Cassie ran her fingers over his lips. He closed his eyes in the contact. The front door to the house opened. Cassie looked over to see Tobin say goodnight to everyone.

"You better go," Cassie said softly.

"Yeah," he replied, his eyes barely straying from her lips.

"I'm serious," Cassie smiled and gently pushed him, which made him smirk.

"Here," he said, as he came in closer to her and reached behind. With a torturous slowness his hands traced across her hips and across the top of her bottom. Cassie raised an eyebrow at him, but kept her mouth closed. He reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. All to quickly his hands left her body and he leaned against the doorjam. The screen lit up his face. She felt the familiar stomach flip as he ran his tongue over his lip as he typed something into her phone.

"Yo, Sweet," Fangs shouted from the road. "Are you coming? Or are you staying?"

Cassie watched as Sweet Pea shook his head slightly but didn't stop typing.

"There. Now you can reach me anytime," he said as he handed the phone back. Their fingers touched and Cassie looked up to see him watching her with a small smile.

"Anytime?" Cassie said. Implication in her voice.

Sweet Pea's smiled grew and he licked his lips.

"Anytime," he confirmed, with a raised brow.

Cassie nodded and watched as he walked away. The others raised their hands in goodbye. Thomas and Toni left with Fang following behind on his bike. Sweet Pea looked back at her and winked. She smiled and watched him disappear down the road. Cassie looked over at the house to see Tobin in the door. She waved and he smiled, disappearing behind the door. Looking at the house now, there were reasons why she didn't want to spend the night in there. Closing the door behind her and locking it, she walked into the bedroom and pulled the curtain across. Once in the dark room, she clicked on the bedside lamp and pulled out the objects from the deep cupboard. A gun, a little black book, rolls of cash and a dead phone. All she recently acquired. Picking the gun back up she put it into the black bag the others came in. Out of sight. Once on the bed, she comfortably flicked through the notebook. It was nearly full with sections of numbers and letters. None of it looked familiar or even recognisable as something normal. She was never very good at puzzles. She didn't have the attention span.

Picking a random line, she put it into google. No results. She saw the 'Did you mean…' but she checked and it was definitely what she put in. She tried it a couple of the others but nothing came up. The last number in the book didn't seem quite as long as the others. But she didn't see the point in putting in this set when they others had failed. With a sigh, she threw the book aside and picked up the bundles of money. Why would her parents have hidden money in the walls. She would understand if it was a safe or, hell, even the sock drawer, which is what she used to do. And why hide it with an old phone and a book with strange numbers. She didn't like how it looked. And if she was honest with herself, that was part of the reason why she didn't want to tell anyone about it just yet. To accuse her parents of anything shady would just put her over the edge. She needed to find out for herself first.

Putting the items back in the bag and into the cupboard, Cassie leaned back on the bed. She couldn't concentrate tonight. Not while she still tasted him. Still felt his hands on her. Pulling out her phone she toyed with the possibility of him being there with her now. Just a few typed letters. Would he come back now? And if he did, what would happen? She wasn't prepared for the chemistry she felt between them. Remembering how it was when she was younger, it was comfort having him around. He made he smile and feel protected. But this was something much different. It felt like wildfire was flickering across her skin when she caught him watching her. And if he was with her in that moment, she thought as a hand gently traced the exposed skin above the top of her jeans, her shirt having rolled up to beneath her ribs, where would she stop? Her fingers felt the jagged grooves that scarred her skin. What would he say when he saw the true damage of that night? She fell asleep with this on her mind.

Tobin quickly walked back to his room, his eyes averting the empty house. Once back in the old room, the smell of the new sheet, even after all this time, reminded him painfully of his mom on laundry day. But he found that he could think of them without the blind panic that usually followed when he was in the Home. This was a good memory. Good thoughts. Like her smile when she would come into his room, her chastising at the mess. But she always ended up helping him clean up. Pulling off his clothes he climbed into his childhood bed and stared around for several minutes, before the softness of the bed lulled him into oblivion.

When Fangs, Toni and Sweet Pea all got home that night they were all feeling weightlessly buoyed from the evening with their old friends. But waiting for them when they each got home was a large package. Each opened it and stared at the contents in a mixture of curiosity, disgust and disbelief.

"They can forget it, if they think I'm gonna wear this," Fangs shook his head and closed the box on the Riverdale High clothing and dumped it next to the trash.

During the night some of the group dreamt of the others, but one's dream turned dark. Cassie turned over in her sleep, her skin and hair slicked with sweat. Her brows furrowed, her dreams were a mess of memories and fears. She was running through never ending hallways. Sometimes it would be cold and stone, with 20 foot statues staring down at her. Lightening flashed and it was the hallway at school. Lockers lined the never-ending corridor. She stopped to catch her breath. When a noise made her turn around. It was so dark behind her she couldn't see anything. It was muffled noises she couldn't quite make out. Scratching came from a nearby locker. Walking towards it, the locker began to shake. With a reached out hand she was inches away when it exploded, like a gun shot. Uncovering her face, she found she was in her old room. Her sheet pulled over her head as the lightening outside her room lit up her dark room. Making everything seem more sinister than it really was. Getting out of the bed, she walked out into the dark hallway towards the bathroom, rubbing the sleep out her eyes. Walking past her parents bedroom, she heard muffled voices from inside, but didn't think too much of it. They were always falling asleep with there TV on. It wasn't until she was walking past Tobin's room than she really woke up.

"Jeeze, Tobe," Cassie said softly, grabbing her chest.

Tobin's pale face was peering around the open door, his eyes wide.

"It's just a storm, it's nothing to worry about-"

"Did you hear it?" he whispered.

The last remains of the sleep left her as she stepped closer to him.

"The storm?"

Tobin frantically shook his head. He eyes kept darting past her towards their parents room. Cassie frowned to herself, "What was it?"

"It sound like a gunshot."

Cassie stared at him and was about to tell him everything was ok, when another deafening bang shattered the silence around them. Cassie jerked around, her eyes wide. It was definitely not the storm.

"Cassie," Tobin hissed, his face screwing up in tears. "Don't."

She had taken a few steps closer to her parents door without thinking. Turning she saw her brothers fear and decided. Grabbing his hand she hurried quietly to the back door. As she turned the knob, it jarred. It was locked. They heard movement and a distant door opening. A whimper escaped Tobin as he shrunk a little into himself. She practically dragged him to the cupboard opposite the back door.

"Don't make a sound," Cassie whispered, roughly clamping her brothers mouth closed as he began to cry.

She silently closed the doors and tried to think. The key was where it always was. In the kitchen drawer. They had to move it there after a break in a couple of years ago. Her legs were locked in fear, but hearing the muffled cries of her brother on the other side of the doors, she crawled to the corner and peeked down the corridor. It was dark, except for when the storm outside flashed white light around everywhere. Flickers of light was coming from the ajar door to her parents room. A door that was closed moments ago. She got up and walked soundlessly down the hallway. Her hearing was trying to pick up any noises but the rain began to pelt the roof of the house noisily. When she got to her parents room, she peeked into the small opening. The flickering light from the TV behind the door sent veiled shadows across her parents bed. A weird smell made her nose twitch. She saw the familiar mounds in the bed but something looked different. Without thinking she took a step into the room. Her eyes fixed the bed. A dark wetness was splashed around the room.

"Mom?" her voice was barely above a whisper.

When she reached the bed, she saw the bodies for her parents, staring lifelessly at the ceiling. She pulled her hands away from the chilled, sticky skin of her mothers arm. They came away dark and wet. A sound came from behind her. Turning, at first she saw darkness in the open walk in wardrobe, but then the darkness moved. A large hulking shadow uncurled from the darkness behind him. Cassie screamed and a shadow lifted his arm. A deafening bang followed by burning pain.

Cassie woke up, covered in sweat, she choked back the scream in her throat. Her hand clutching her shoulder feeling the fire beneath her skin like it had just happened. Looking around the room, she remembered where she was. Her heart thundered beneath her breast. Rushing into the next room she scattered everything everywhere as she searched from a pen and notepad. Once at the table she began to write everything. Not once in two years did she remember how that night had began. And she knew in her soul that it wasn't a nightmare. It was a memory. It wasn't until the soft light of morning, long after the sweat had chilled dried her skin. that she stopped writing. There was still so much of that night she didn't remember. But looking over her fanatic notes scrawled hastily down, she finally began to piece it together.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 - Through the Woods

Fangs pulled up outside the Devlin's and turned off his motor. Already there were a few people around to begin the last leg of the remodel. And deciding it would be better to stick red hot pokers in his eyes than go to school wearing that costume, he choose to stay home. But that wasn't a choice either, so he came here. He could safely say at one time of his life he thought about this place as his home. Nodding to a few of the workmen, he was about to help out when the door to the 'bago creaked open.

He saw Cassie step down, her eyes squinting at the sun. She was pulling on a hoody over her vest, when he jogged over.

"Morning sunshine," Fangs smiled.

His eyes caught the top her vest top before she had time to quickly zip it up. He tried to stop his smile from faltering when he saw the scaring. But he realised Cassie wasn't really paying attention.

"Hey, Fangs," she mumbled, absently pulling the top of her hoody closer together. It was too large for her, so it kept gaping open.

"You okay? You look…"

"Like shit?" she laughed without smiling. "Didn't sleep very well. Hey, have you seen Tobin?"

"Erm, no. Just got here. Davey said they haven't gone in yet, so could be still asleep. We could check."

"That's alright," Cassie stood rooted to the stop, casting apprehensive looks at her house. "I'm sure he'll be around later. Listen if you see him, can you let him know I'm going to be in town for a bit."

"Sure, but do you want some company? I was just going to help out here, I could come with you-"

"I just need to run some errands. Drop some books off, laundry-" she faded out.

Fangs looked worriedly at her as she kept adjusting the overlarge hoody. Like she wasn't use to having her skin on show.

"Okay, I can let him know. Hey, you sure you're okay?"

The concern in his voice made her look at him. She made herself relax slightly and give him a genuine smile.

"Nothing a very long hot shower can't fix. But we're out of propane in the 'bago. Just something else I need to pick up today."

"The water guys I going to be here today I think. I bet its going to be nice having your own proper shower back, huh," he smiled and gently smacked her arm.

"Yeh," she smiled tightly, giving the house one last look. "You sure you don't mind, letting Tobin know. I don't want him to worry."

"You go ahead. I got him," Fangs nodded.

She nodded in appreciation and got back into the bago. After a few seconds, the beast purred in response and slowly left the drive. Fangs stared after the trailer wondering if he had done the right thing.

Cassie needed to get away. Driving away from the residential part of the Southside, she could feel her anxiety slowly ebbing away. It wasn't Sister Constance levels, but it was enough to make her slightly strung out. Getting through the short list of chores would give her something to do. Anything to try and get her mind off of the last couple of days. She thought coming home would be the end to all her worries. But they only doubled. After picking up some propane and some other groceries, this time without the run in with any junkie Ghoulies, she was about to pass the book store she used to work in when she decided to pull over. She grabbed one of the boxes full of Aunt Francie's fiction and walked over to the store front. The closing down sign painted in the slightly dirty shop windows just reminded her how much was changing. No one was stood behind the desk when she walked in.

"Hello?" she called out, heaving the heavy box onto the counter she finally took a good look around.

Everything was pretty much the same. Shelves of piled high books cluttered around the shop, with little notes every now and then saying what was where. She loved that about this shop. Notes like 'Puritanical grand slam bowling league' or 'Pre 1989 Communism Fiction and Post Wall Fall Poetry' would be in the same shelf. It all came from the same mind of 70 year old William Akker. A slightly neurotic but brilliant ex english literature teacher. Parents became concerned over his ideals so the school board kicked he out of a prep school upstate. At least, that's what her mother told her when Cassie got a job working for him.

"Everything is reduced. Except for Nobokov, who remains un-reducable."

"Fairly certain un-reducable is not a word," Cassie smiled slightly and William came walking around the stack with his grey hair stuck up in all directions.

"Or course it is. I said it and I understood it. Hence it is word," he said walking around to the back of the counter, his head buried in the pages.

"But is it in the dictionary?" Cassie asked leaning on the counter.

"The dictionary-" he flustered finally slamming his book closed and looking up. He looked at Cassie and squinted his eyes. They both stared at each other. She knew the dictionary comment would release the books hold, he was never a fan of the idea of a dictionary. The arguments they had was extensive, most of the time, she only antagonised him because of how he would get worked up about it all. She also knew he was never very good a showing feelings.

"You were late," he said finally.

Cassie smiled. Simple words from William. Whose implications meant more than there actually meaning. Something he was always good at. By implying that he recognised she was late, meant he recognised her absence. Something William never did with anyone.

"I'm sorry," Cassie sighed.

William nodded simply and looked at the box on the counter. He eyed the contents and read the top cover before curling his lip he looked at her in disdain.

"After all this time, you come back carrying this filth in to this store."

"Hey, these works of fiction were always some of your fastest selling items in this place."

"You try and bring culture to a town. Try and broaden their horizons and all they want to read it commercial trash that a twelve year old could have written."

"Must be a pretty experienced and twisted twelve year old," Cassie said glancing down at one of the covers featuring three cowboys, half naked.

He scowled and put his book down, pulling his sleeves up he started to take out the books.

"What am I supposed to do with all this?" he said mostly to himself, pulling a disgusted face.

Cassie looked around and said, "We are in a book shop. I'm sure you can figure it out."

He snarled at her and continued digging.

"I'll grab the rest," Cassie smiled.

As she got the other boxes she noted some of the costumers that were already in the shop were drawn to the new items. Putting the last box down on the floor, an old lady with blue rinse curls was arguing with William.

"But you always had an offer on these books before. Three for 10 dollars. I remember."

"That may be, but as you can see these are in better condition and just arrived."

"You're just trying to drive the price up. Just because you are closing down, young man, doesn't mean you can swindle us out of the same deal as before."

"Now listen here," William started. "These works of fiction-"

Cassie raised her eyebrow at his new reverent tone. Not minutes before he was calling them filth now he was holding them like they were the Guttenburg bible.

"Just wait till the club hears about this," the old lady pulled a large mobile phone with oversized numbers on and begin to slowly find what she needed. "Finally got some decent stock in. None of that Nobocock-"

"Nabokov-" he corrected tersely.

"Whatever. I wouldn't put them away just yet William I - Betty. Call the girls. The book shop's been stocked up. You never guess what they have. You know that werewolf one Janice wanted years ago-"

The old lady clutch tightly a paperback features a howling wolf that William was trying to prying away. Cassie smiled as William won. He gave her a final scowl and tried to hoard the books from the old ladies bony fingers. Laughing to herself, she left them too it. Unburdened with Aunt Francie's library, the 'bago looked oddly empty. Now that all her little jobs were down she felt oddly lighter, despite nothing really getting resolved. There was nothing she could do about her memories, but maybe she could try again with the other little mystery. Her mind went back to the little black book. Nothing she could think of would help crack what it is. But she had yet to try the phone. Looking out of the 'bago windows, she remembered a pawn shop not far from there. Getting behind the driving wheel, she thought to herself. If anyone was going to have a charger to a phone no one ever uses anymore, it would be there.

Tobin and Fangs was carrying the last of the wooden floorboards into the house when FP pulled up. He cast a frown at the missing trailer and quickly walked into the house of his former oldest friend. Looking around it hardly looked like the old house.

"Cassie?" he called out.

The walls were all painted, the smell hanging heavy in the air despite all the open windows. Someone from water and power was installing the kitchen with help of a fellow Serpent. Tobin and Fangs where walking back up the hallway laughing when they saw FP.

"Hey, boys. Where's your sister, Tobin?" FP asked firmly.

The smile slowly left his face as he frowned at FP, "She's just gone into town for some things. Why? What's wrong?"

"Did she go in the trailer?" he asked taking his phone out of his pocket.

"Yeah," Fangs nodded with a frown.

FP breathed deeply and rang someone, "Hey, it's me. She's not here. She's in town. Look for the blue winnebago."

His tone caught the attention of other Serpents nearby.

"What's going on?" Tobin said worriedly.

FP looked at his pale'd face and took a breath "After hearing about the attack the other day, I put some feelers out about who did it. Word just got back to me from a friend at the hospital. Two junkies came through their emergency room. They at first stated they were attacked by some chick, but the second the staff wanted to get the police involved they clammed up and changed their story. But word is, they got discharged this morning and they are out for blood. Looking for someone matching your sister's description and a -"

"Blue winnebago," Tobin whispered.

FP sighed and replied, "Yeah."

He looked around and noticed a small audience they had attracted.

"We will find her before they do. I want everyone who can to head out and start looking for her-"

"Me and Tobin can take my bike-" Fangs started.

"No. I want you both here incase she comes back," FP said firmly.

"But she's my sister-" Tobin snapped angrily.

"Which is why I need you here. If she comes back and someone is following her, you are to call me. You got it. I need you to do this for me, Tobin," FP grasped his shoulders tightly.

Tobin glared at him but reluctantly nodded. Fangs swore under his breathe.

FP nodded and joined most of the work force who were quickly leaving the house. Tobin and Fangs stood on the porch watching them all go. Tobin pushed his emergency speed dial. It just rang on and on until he heard her voice message.

"Cassie, where are you. Call me back now," Tobin said sharply.

He looked up to see an angry Fangs looking down the empty street.

"I knew I shouldn't have let her go," he said angrily to himself.

Tobin couldn't find his voice in that moment to tell him other wise. The backdrop of his phone lit up to show Cassie and himself smiling as they both stood on the 'bago at look out point. It felt like ages ago now. He rang her again, and cursed when it went to voicemail.

Scribbling out the line of numbers that was her latest in a long line of failed attempted to crack whatever code the black book contained, she threw down her pen in frustration. Sitting up from her stomach she twisted her back to work out the crick, and looked around. She was sat on top of the trailer at one of her old favourite haunts. It was a secluded spot on Sweet River that their parents always brought them too when the summer days were too hot to be spent in doors. A little further down the river she could hear the roar of the Sweet River Falls through the woods. A small chime sounded next to her.

"Finally," she mumbled and picked up the old Nokia.

It was still plugged in to the charger she picked up at the pawn shop so when she pulled it closer it pulled on the taught line. Laying back down, inches from the open ceiling window where she snaked the charger cable through, she waited impatiently as the Nokia screen loaded. Two pixillated hands appeared and then a nearly empty battery with the welcome message popped up.

"Okay, where to start," Cassie said to herself. "Messages."

Looking through the phone she quickly found the messages but the folder was empty. So was the deleted, saved and drafts folder. A cold feeling started to overcome her. What if after all this hassle there was nothing to find. When she realised the phone didn't have a camera, she stopped looking for a picture folder. Even the call list was empty. No contacts nothing. It was just a stupid burner phone. She was about to throw the phone down when a message popped up. It was a warning stating the memory was nearly full. She frowned and held her hands up. But there was nothing on the phone. How can it's memory be nearly full. Clicking accept on the phones message it took her to a screen that said where the memory was being used it. Clicking on the folder, Ringtones, she found dozens and dozens of folders with strange lines of numbers and letters with each set containing a hashtag. Cassie had no idea what the hell it all meant. There was a play button above one of the buttons, but an error message came up when she pressed it. Grabbing her pen, she began to write the numbers down. She was so caught up in making sure she wrote them all down correctly she didn't hear the roar of the motorbikes until they were close by. Looking up, she expected to see Fangs or even Sweet Pea coming. They knew about this place, they used to come here all the time. Sitting up higher, she quickly ducked her head again when she saw that the one leading the several bikes, looked familiar. It was one of the guys from the attack. The slim jittery one. He had bruises on his face and wore a stiff white padded neck collar. She lay flat on the top of the trailer as they parked up.

"Told you. Paula said she saw a beat up blue trailer heading this way," she heard someone say.

"That's probably the only true thing that junkie has ever got right," another answered roughly, followed by a hacking spit.

"Shut up," a familiar voice said. "Search the trailer. She might be inside."

Cassie quietly unplugged the phone and let the cord drop quietly into the 'bago and pushed the window shut slightly. Putting all the things into the black bag she pushed them into her hoody pocket. The trailer tilted beneath her as someone climbed in. She had to stop herself from jerking about as she heard them kick over things, pots and pans cluttered around.

"Anything?" the junkie Ghoulie asked annoyed.

After a few seconds the footsteps came from underneath her, "Nope. Just a phone. This her?"

The sound of the biker catching something told her they had her phone.

"Yeah, that's the bitch that attacked us. Looks like someone has been trying to get hold of her."

Cassie closed her eyes, annoyed with herself as she her messages from her brother being played over loudspeaker. She then heard FP's voice. Urging her to call.

"That's that Serpent leader. Jones? She's one of them?" someone asked.

Next she heard Sweet Pea's voice. He sounded like he had a crooked smile in his voice as he told her about the stupid uniforms and how he would come by later on.

"Or she's fucking one."

"Whatever," the Ghoulie said. "Look around the place. She can't have got far."

She listened for a few beats and dared to peak over the top of the bago. There were four of them, each heading off into the woods. She quickly climbed through the sky light and dropped down into the 'bago. Climbing into the driver seat she reached for the keys that she left in the ignition. But they were gone.

"Shit," she whispered, her eyes darting everywhere.

The Gun. She had re-hidden the gun in the cupboard when she got here. Entering the bedroom, she opened the cupboard door and saw with some relief the gun was still there. Grabbing the cold metal, she suddenly heard the gunshots from her dreams last night. The flash on it made her drop the gun loudly.

"What was that?" she heard someone ask outside the trailer, closer than she would have liked.

She quickly picked up the gun and rushed to the window.

"Hey," she looked over to see a surprised man. His beard had the same amount of stains as his shirt did, and he shouted over his shoulder, "She's in here."

Cassie pushed the window and jumped out, she felt fingers try to grab her ankle but all they got was air. She painfully landed on her side.

"She's here," he shouted again, as he struggled to climb out.

Shoving the gun in her front pocket, where it nestle next to the black bag, she made a run for it along the Sweet River. Shouts and pounding feet on loose peddles sounded behind her as she ran into the forest. But what they didn't know is she could run. And run fast. It was the only time at the Home they were allowed out. Over the two years it became her medicine. Her stride lengthened and she ate up the ground, where even the fittest of the four was struggling to keep up. A loud bang sounded behind her, and the branch to her side exploded. Bark sprayed her face.

"Don't shoot her you fools," an angry voice sounded far, far way.

But another bang sounded and the moss covering the ground to the right of her erupted. She picked up her pace. Thinking whether to be shot in the back or to break her neck tripping on the terrain, she would take the broken neck. As the woods began to thin, the sound of the Sweet River Falls reached a roar. She skidded to a stop at the lip of an outcrop. Bent over trying to catch her breath she looked down. It was a long way down. There was always stories growing up of the kids who died swimming in the falls.

Another bang echoed through the place and something bit across her thigh. She sucked in some air and clutched her leg. It was just a small flesh wound, but it brought the memory back. Of a bullet biting into her shoulder. Of a shadow man dancing in front of that static light from the television. Of her running from the room, her slicked fingers gliding across the walls as she struggled to stand.

"Stop," someone breathed heavily.

It brought her back to the present. She slowly raised her hands and grimaced as her leg began to burn. She saw a cleaner looking man, younger than the others, wearing a plain black biker jacket bent double trying to breathe deeply. The gun that fired the round that barely missed her leg was pointed straight at her.

"Just stop," he said. "You can't go anywhere else."

Cassie looked over his shoulder as the other began to join him, the last to come was the Junkie Ghoulie, looking like the hike through the woods was the very last thing he wanted right now.

"You," he said sharply, a hand going to the foam collar and his face paled in pain. "Let's go."

"I'm not going anywhere with you," Cassie said, her breathe recovering quicker than theres.

"We are not going you a choice here," he said slowly, like he was talking to someone stupid. "Now," he added, bringing his own gun up.

Cassie took a deep breath and sighed, "What the hell."

The junkie nodded like she was talking to him. But she wasn't. Cassie turned quickly and ran at the waterfall edge. Leaping into the air. She didn't even hear the shouts behind her, or the other gunshot that went off over the roar of the waterfall. Gravity welcomed her like an old friend as she fell towards the rushing water. Time slowed it seemed. Cassie hurtled through the air, feeling the spray on the waterfall soak her before she even hit the water. And hit it she did. The pressure and pain that followed was blinding. The breath she took before she jumped was already stolen from her. She was flung around underwater like a rag doll. And there was nothing she could do to stop it. Rocks scratched her back and legs, hitting the old and new bruises. But everything was numb. She stopped fighting it and let the current take her. Just when she was about to give up, the pressure let go. She broke the surface of the water. Spluttering and sucking in breathe like her life depended on it. She crawled out of the water, her fingers digging into the shingle bank. She collapsed and just focused on breathing. Just in and out. Everything feeling started to come back slowly. Her bruised limbs and even the fresh wound on her thigh. In that moment everything hurt, down to the tip of her toes to the roots of her hair.

Slowly she sat up and looked around. The roar of the waterfall seemed far way, she was at a section of the river she didn't recognise. Pulling herself up, she slowly followed the river back to the waterfall. It took her a good 45 minutes before she made it. The current carried her further than she thought possible. No one stood on the outcropping and she heard no voices of snapping of twigs. Everything was silent. It took a further hour before she made it back to the 'bago. Everything had been trashed, the wheels were slashed and they had spray painted offensive things all over Winnie. But the bikers and their riders where gone. Kicking through her meagre belongs she found a putrid smell coming from her clothes. They had urinated over all her belongings.

"I'm sorry, Aunt Francie," Cassie said, looking at the once beautiful vehicle.

She was miles from anywhere, with no way to contact anyone and now way of getting back safely. After a quick look through her pocket she pulled out the black bag. The gun was long gone in the River. Which considering wasn't much of a loss. She pulled out the money, the notebook and the phone. It was all damp but usable. The writing she added to the book was slightly smudged but eligible. The phone however, was either flat or it succumbed to the water. The screen remain blank. Cassie gave the 'bago and her soiled clothes one last look and set off towards the main road. She didn't know how long she was walking for before she heard the sound of a motor. Fearing it could be one of the Ghoulies or the Junkies, she hide behind a bush. But what drove around the corner was a station wagon. She jumped out and hailed it down. The soccer mom behind the car wheel looked terrified but stopped and pulled over.

"I'm really sorry," Cassie said, trying to put on a less than terrifying demeanour. But seeing her bruised eyes and lip, and the bleeding wound on her leg did little to ease her.

"Are you okay?" she asked, tossing a look behind her where two small children sat silently staring on. "Where you in an accident."

"Yes," Cassie nodded. "My car-"

"Do you need a tow?" she asked bringing out her phone.

"Do you mind if I borrow your phone?" Cassie asked hopefully.

The woman looked skeptical at first.

"I can give you the number, if you prefer," Cassie tried, leaning heavily on the car. Her leg was really starting to hurt.

This must have help the woman make up her mind, she simply smiled and handed the phone over.

"Damn," Cassie said, after a failed attempt. "No signal."

She handed the phone back and the woman tried.

Cassie looked worriedly up and down the road. She really shouldn't be out in the open like this. And if she knew Tobin, he would be worried sick now.

"Tell you what. Is there anywhere I can drop you?"

"Really?" Cassie asked hopefully.

"Sure," the woman smiled warmly. "I can take you to the hospital if you want."

"No," Cassie said, perhaps a little too quickly. The woman frowned slightly as Cassie winced getting into the passenger seat. "No, thank you. My family will be worried by now. I just want to go home."


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 - White Lies

It was well over two and a half hours since FP rode off in search of Cassie and the winnebago. Tobin was anxiously rolling his phone around in fingers as he sat on the porch steps. Fangs was sat next to him typing furiously on his phone the last couple of minutes. Every 30 seconds of so, even though they stopped hearing phantom noises from down the street, they both kept looking up hoping to find either FP or the bago pull into the street.

The floorboards creaked behind them. Thomas was sat on the porch swing. No one was really talking to each other but every movement and every sound was heard. Thomas came around shortly after the word go out about what was happening. The older bikers and helpers who stuck around to finish the inside of the house soon left after it was done to help out in their own way. Unable to stay still on their porch vigil for long. Only Thomas and Fangs remained.

"They're getting suspicious man," Fangs said breaking the silence.

His fingers dancing across the screen as he messaged by Toni, Sweet Pea and Jughead.

"FP wants to keep as many people out of this as possible," Thomas said, still swinging on the seat. "Besides they can't do anything else that the Serpents are already doing."

"They are going to be pissed when they find out about all this. And we kept it from them," Fangs said. He knee bouncing unconsciously with his pent up energy.

"Why aren't you in school with them anyway, Fangs?" Thomas asked, getting up from the chair and walking over to them.

"Some crap about a uniform. Jughead said he's got a plan about everything, but I'm not leaving until Cass is safe," Fangs voice drifted off.

Tobin's eyes darted to the end of the street. A roar of a motorbike was definitely getting closer. Tobin and Fangs stood up as a Serpent rode into the cup de sac and parked up in front of the house. Tobin swallowed painfully and found his feet stuck to the ground. It wasn't a face he recognised, but saw Fangs beside him nod to the rider. Thomas strode over to the man and they talked between themselves. Thomas looked behind him to Tobin and Tobin felt himself go slightly lightheaded.

"What is it?" a small voice escaped his lips.

Thomas turned back to the man who nodded and walked over to his bike. The spell broke that was holding him in place and he followed Fangs to where Thomas stood.

"What is it?" Fangs repeated in firmer voice.

"FP is calling a meeting with the Ghoulie leader-"

"Wasn't he arrested for the drag racing?" Fangs asked.

"He was released days ago. FP is hoping for a sit down. Get to the bottom of all this-"

"But's where's Cassie?" Tobin interrupted.

Thomas looked up at him with guarded eyes. Tobin felt his throat start to constrict.

"It's just rumour at the moment, but some junkies are saying a bago was seen at the River."

"Was it past the mile 67 marker?" Fangs frowned.

"Oh, God," Tobin said, running a hand through his hair.

Thomas frowned, "They don't know yet. Why? What's there?"

"It where our parents took us all the time," Tobin said, he could feel his heart beating painfully in his chest. "We practically learnt to swim there."

Thomas and Fangs both pulled there phones out.

"I don't care what FP says, Pea and Toni will want in on this-"

"FP needs to know about this-"

They both were talking to themselves when another vehicle came into the cul de sac. It was a grey station wagon. They all turned to the car as it slowly pulled up outside the house. The driver was looking at the three of them apprehensively.

"Jesus Christ," Fangs said under his breath.

A collective breathe was released by them all when they saw Cassie climb out of the passenger seat. She smiled tightly to the driver, who quickly turned around and disappeared down the street.

Tobin ran up to his sister and gave her a crushing hug. Cassie returned it with a slight wince.

"What's going on?" she asked with a frown as he pulled away.

She looked at his face. It was screwed up like he was trying not to cry. Caught halfway between upset and pissed as hell.

"Where the hell were you?" Tobin shouted angrily. "Why are you all wet?"

Cassie raised an eyebrow at him. Tobin never shouted at her.

"Yeah she's here. She looks fine. A little worse for wear but all in once piece. Alright I'll see you soon," Thomas said into his phone as both he and Fangs walked over to them.

Cassie was about to reply when Fangs surprised hugged her too, knocking her off guard.

"Never. Do. That. Again," Fangs said, finally letting her go.

"Do what? Go out?" Cassie asked.

"No. You're never to go out again," Fangs said seriously.

"What?" Cassie frowned.

"Let her breathe, boys," Thomas said, gently patting a red faced Tobin on the shoulders.

"Thomas, what's going on?" Cassie asked.

"It's good to see you, kid," Thomas said giving her a hug.

"Yeh, it's good to see you too," Cassie said surprised, awkwardly patting him on the back.

"Where have you been, Cassie?" Tobin asked again, crossing his arms.

"I was at the River," Cassie replied, pushing her still damp hair from her face.

"What? Did you swim in your clothes? What happened?" Tobin asked crossly.

"I -," Cassie stuttered and then closed her mouth.

She had decided on the drive over that she wasn't going to say anything about the ambush. Nothing about the chase, definitely not about the new gunshot wound or the jump off Sweet River falls. But she didn't expect this welcoming either.

"Cassie," Thomas said seriously. "Word got to FP this morning that the men who attacked you the other day are out for blood. Everyone is out looking for you and the winnebago. Us, and them."

"Oh," Cassie said simply, trying not to give anything away.

"Is that all you can say?" Fangs said. "Did you see them?"

"No," Cassie answered quickly.

But before she could create some other story, they all heard a roar of a dozen bikes. Sounding like they were getting closer.

"Get inside," Thomas said stiffly.

Tobin stared down the street like he was going to fight off anyone who might be coming.

"Leave it Tobin," Cassie said sharply. "You can't face them."

He looked at her like she finally let something slip. So Cassie grabbed his arm and they all ran into the house. They were barely inside when the biker gang pulled into the street.

"It's just FP," Fangs said letting go of the breathe he was holding.

"So you did see them," Tobin said monotonously, giving her a betrayed look.

Cassie tried to open her mouth but nothing came out. Tobin shook his head and pulled his arm out of her iron grip. He walked outside the house and met FP and the riders who were getting down off their bikes.

"Cass?" Fangs frowned at her.

"It's alright, lets go," Cassie answered and after a few second Fangs finally went outside.

She tried to still her shaking hands, placing them on the dinning table in front of her. Every single bit of her skin felt raw. Her nerves firing off like 4th of July fireworks. Absently she rubbed her thigh where the bullet bit into her. It had stopped bleeding halfway through the walk in the forest. Luckily her jeans were still so wet, that they were dark as the blood that pooled around the area. She tenderly touched through the hole in her jeans and her fingers came away wet and bloody again. The run to the house tore open the healing wound. Her drying clothes would betray the wound soon enough. The sooner she dealt with this new situation, the quicker she can see to her leg.

Steeling herself against the world, she walked outside into the midday sun and faced the crowd outside. FP looked up at her as she strolled towards them all. She could feel eyes taking her in. Her wet clothes and hair, she relaxed her face and put on her mask that had become a second nature to her the last couple of years.

"FP," nodded Cassie.

"Cassie," FP said, "Glad to see your okay."

"Girl could get a complex with all this new attention," Cassie smirked.

Several of the bikers smiled and laughed, but FP just stared at her like his gaze could bring out the darkest secrets from people. Cassie stayed where she was. Growing up in the same household as her father, who was known for this technique, made her pretty resilient to interrogations.

"Thomas said he told you what's happening?"

"Yeah," Cassie nodded. "Certainly explains a few things."

"Such as?"

"Like coming from a lovely swim in the River to find my Winnie trashed. Graffiti and violated. Like finding everything I own thrown all over the place. Pissed on like a pack of mangy dogs passed through."

A rippled of anger passed through crowd in front of her.

"Believe me, this will be dealt with," FP said, his face barely controlling the anger. "But you're okay? You didn't see them?"

Cassie felt them all watch her. She kept her eyes level to FP.

"Like I said. I was swimming. Must have missed all the fun."

"Alright," FP said, his phone binged in his pocket. "I called a meet with the Ghoulies. I'm going to head off there now. See if we can get them to call off all this. Can you stick around here until its all dealt with."

"Sure thing," Cassie said tightly, but felt the constriction pushing against her like an invisible cage. She knew they were only trying to protect her.

"I'll leave a few Serpents outside in case. I can't see how they would know where you live. They don't even know who you are."

"What about Winnie?" Cassie asked as he was about to leave. "She maybe a bit of an eye sore. But she's mine."

FP nodded and let a small smile through, "Deacon, can you tow the 'bago to the garage. It can stay in the warehouse till things die down."

"What about your stuff?" Deacon said turning to Cassie.

"Dump them," Cassie said with a dark look. "I'm not wearing anything any of them could have touched."

Deacon nodded and they all left.

"Listen I'm going to head out," Fangs said, holding his phone. "I think Sweet and Toni might have caught wind of something up. You want me to tell them anything?"

"Just that I'm fine. That I'll see them later."

"You go it," Fangs nodded and left.

"Well I think some food is in order," Thomas said to the remaining Serpents who were on guard duty. He led them all back into the house. Tobin was avoiding her eyes, kicking the ground beneath his feet.

"I'm sorry Tobin. I'm so, so sorry," Cassie said seriously. Trying to get him to just look at her.

"I can't loose you too, Cass," Tobin finally said.

His hurt eyes looked at her finally, and Cassie swallowed painfully.

"You never going to loose me, kid. Even if you want me gone. You've got me for life," Cassie said with a wryly smile. Tobin stared at her for a few beats and smiled a shadow of a smile. He shook his head and Cassie tossed an arm around his shoulders as they slowly walked about to house.

"Why did you go there?" Tobin asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You could have gone anywhere. But you went there. Haven't you seen any horror movies. White, young female always gets ranked when swimming alone."

"Ganked?"

Tobin shrugged, but his face was tense.

Cassie stopped, hearing the television and voices in the house and sat on the porch. Tobin took a seat next to her.

"I'm starting to remember things," Cassie said softly. "Memories I never even knew I had."

"About that night," he said quietly next to her.

Cassie nodded and looked at the pale blue skies above them.

"I remember the storm. Coming out of my room. Seeing you. And then -"

"The gunshot."

Cassie looked over to him, he face blank and eyes lost in thought.

"I didn't realise at the time but it was the first one that woke me up. I thought it was just the storm."

"Is that all you remember?"

"No," she sighed. "I saw them. And know I can't un-see them. Every good memory I had of them is now overshadowed. That's why I went to the River. I needed something good. Something pure to hold on to."

They stayed silent for a few moments, listening to the nosies from inside the house.

"Is that why you didn't want to come inside last night?" he asked, things clicking into place.

"Yeah," Cassie replied. "I thought if I was away from the house I would stop remembering."

She thought about the flashes of memory from the River.

"But it doesn't matter where I am. I just keep remembering little bits and pieces wherever I am."

A cloud passed over the sun, and Cassie couldn't stop herself for shivering.

"Are you going to be okay in the house now?" Tobin frowned, knowing her safe haven was now trashed sat beside the River.

"I'm not giving myself a choice," Cassie said. "I need to remember. I want to remember everything about that night."

"Why?" Tobin asked surprised. He spent most of his energy trying to forget it.

"Because I want to find the monster that did it. And I'm going to make him pay for what he was taken from us."

Tobin looked over to his sister and her blank mask. Her eyes betrayed her though. They held a fire that he hadn't seen in a while.

"Come on," he said seeing her shiver slightly. "I think you could use a hot shower."

"I'll be right in," Cassie smiled over to him.

He nodded and went into the house. Cassie unclenched her muscles and looked down at the painted step of the porch. A single drop of blood hand landed there. Wiping it away with her hand, she got up and closed the door behind her as she walked inside her home. Thomas was in the kitchen with another Serpent. Her tummy rumbled with appreciation to whatever it was they were cooking. Tobin was sat with the other bikers who were watching television. Cassie drifted away and entered the bathroom. Tobin's stuff was already there. Making her remember that she had nothing of her own left. Turning the hot water on, it started to steam faster than she remembered it used to. Pulling off her damp clothes, she winced when she pulled off her jeans. They had stuck slightly to her leg. Fresh stream of blood trickled down her leg. Opening the cupboard under the sink she saw familiar shampoo and toiletries she and her family always used. Next to them was a small medical kit. Pulling that and some bottles of shampoo and conditioner out, she left the kit on the side, dumped all her clothes into a pile and climbed into the shower. She chilled skin prickled painful in the hot stream.

Fangs walked into Riverside High, feeling ridiculous in his uniform. He drew eyes from the Northsiders, but he kept his eyes up and ignored them all. Jughead's plan had better be good. Walking to the room, Jughead told him to go to, he kept thinking about the morning. Beating himself up about letting her just go like he did. He was glad that she got home alright, but something still didn't feel right. The way see just clammed up when they first asked her about what happened. And then how she just told them what happened. How calm she was. She was not the Cassie he remembered.

He heard the Serpents before he saw them. Turning into the room, they all looked up to see him stood there in his uniform.

"There he is," Sweet Pea smirked.

"Shut up," Fangs shook his head. "I feel ridiculous."

"We all do," Toni smiled as she sat onto the table.

Fangs pulled a chair out and turned it around straddling the seat and Sweet Pea clapped him on the back.

"So what was it you wanted to tell us?" Toni asked, leaning over slightly to stare at him.

"Yeah. You were all vague this morning. To be honest even my brother is being like it," Saxon added.

Fangs looked at them all. Saxon and Toni just stared at him and sweet pea peeked at his phone and frowned when there was nothing there. He opened his mouth to speak when everyone looked over to see Jughead enter the room.

"Hey, guys," he smiled at them all as he walked over to the desk.

"Welcome to the first inaugural meeting of the Swords and Serpents club."

Jughead smiled at them all and picked up the orange from his bag.

Closing the bedroom door softly behind her, Cassie pulled out the wound dressing pack from the deep terry cloth pocket of her brothers bathrobe. The flesh wound had stopped bleeding and wasn't as deep as it first looked once all the dried blood that gone. Putting a dressing over the top, she wound a bandage around her thigh. Happy it was all secured she walked over to her closet. Pulling a few old band shirts from the shelves, and the only pair of jeans that didn't have rips across the legs she pulled them on. Her jeans barely fit over her hips and the t-shirts fabric stretch tight over her chest, pulling the top up showing her stomach off. Having grown in certain areas the last two years, her old clothes just didn't have the same fit anymore.

"Hey Cassie," she heard Tobin behind the closed door.

"I'm decent," she said, then added under her breath, "Kinda."

Tobin walked into the room and took a look at his sister. The jeans were several inches to small and the waist hung open. The shirt stretched across to tight, making the band members heads massive compared to their bodies.

"Wow," he said, trying to stifle a smile. "I think you might start a trend."

Cassie snorted and gave up trying to button up her jeans, and huffed as she sat on her bed heavily.

"I know kids say they have nothing to wear, but I think in my case it is actually true."

"You can always borrow some my things," Tobin said taking a seat next to her.

"I might have too. Maybe Toni has something I could borrow, though I'm still taller than her."

"Maybe-," Tobin started then stopped himself.

"What?"

With a sigh he continued on, "Maybe Mom has something you could wear until then. You know, in her things."

"I never even thought about that," Cassie admitted, feeling strange to think she might actually be able to fit in some of her mothers old things.

"I was thinking some of Dad's old shirts, you know the really cool faded band tees would be good to get. But I just couldn't go in this morning."

"You want me to go and get them?"

"Please," Tobin said.

Cassie patted his shoulder and walked out and into their parents room. The smell of wet paint was gone, and the room barely looked like their parents old room. It just looked like a show room, impersonal and without any identity. Opening the closest she found the soul of the room. Clothes and boxes full of her parents old life. She remembered the man walking out of the closet that night. The thought of her wearing anything he might have touched made her skin crawl.

She was piling up items that Tobin might want to wear when she found a black dress hanging on the rack, still in the dry cleaners bag. Cassie remembered that dress. It was what her mother brought to wear for her older brothers graduation. She could remember thinking it was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen when she saw her mom try it on in the shop. Only her mother never got a chance to wear it. Her brother dropped out of high school and left town. It was a pretty sore subject to bring up. She never did find out why he left.

Cassie returned to her bedroom with a box of her parents clothing. Tobin was still there rifling through her CD collection.

"Tobin, I've been thinking. We've been here a couple of days now, well, I guess I'm saying is that I want to visit Mom and Dad's grave."

Tobin stopped flicking through the CD's and looked at her.

"We never got a chance to say goodbye to them. It was stolen from us. I guess I just really need to see them. In whatever form I can," Cassie said.

"I've been thinking a lot about them too. Being back in this place. I think it would be a good idea to see them. To tell them that we are okay," Tobin sighed.

Cassie walked over and hugged her brother. He sniffed lightly as she let go and went to collect his fathers old clothes.

"You know mom was a midget right?" Tobin said with a forced lightness, tossing a look to some of her old things.

"I have a pair of Dad's old jeans that I might have to make do with. But she had some pretty stretchy leggings that could work."

"Or you could just go shopping like a normal girl," Tobin suggested as he left the room.

"Erugh," Cassie pulled a face. "How can you say something like that. It's like you don't know me at all."

She heard him chuckle as he walked down the hallway. Closing the door, she pulled off her old clothes that no longer fit and pulled them all into a pile for goodwill. After trying on a couple of her mums trousers, that definitely did not fit, she found a pair of leggings that didn't quite go see through when she put them on. They still rode halfway up her calf. But most of her mothers tops were vests, strappy skimpy tops that Cassie would never wear. Pulling on a spare t-shirt of her Dad's it covered everything and covered her bottom. Perfect, she thought. Pulling on her trainers, she picked up the pile of abandoned clothes and carried them into the kitchen and dumped them onto the side. Most of the Serpents were sat at the table with Thomas pouring out bowls of food to them all. He looked at her questioning.

"I have nothing to wear," she mumbled annoyed.

"Funny," one of the older Serpents smiled. "My wife and daughters say the exact same thing."

"So you think this is going to work? This club?" Toni asked as they all walked towards detention.

"Maybe. It's worth a try. Especially if it means we can avoid everyone else in this place," Saxon replied.

He was already in detention for not doing his homework since they started. Everyone knew Saxon was a mad genius. But he never tries. He just tests really well.

"Did you hear about what's been happening today?" He asked.

Sweet Pea and Jughead were trailing behind talking between themselves, whilst Saxon, Fangs and Toni were ahead.

"I heard something has been going down with the Ghoulies, but my gramps wont tell me anything," Toni replied.

"They put a hit out on someone," he said quietly, noticing their group drawing looks from nearby Northsiders.

"What?" Fangs said, slightly to loud.

"Yeah, I heard it was some chic that attacked someone from their crew," Saxon explained.

"Are you sure they said it was a hit?" Fangs asked urgently.

"That's what they say," Saxon looked at Fangs concerned face. "You know something. Fess up."

"You can't say anything," he urged as they all leaned in together. "I know they were looking for someone this morning. Someone with a blue winnebago-"

"What?" Toni exclaimed, Fangs gave her a look to keep her voice down. "You mean they were after Cassie?"

Fangs nodded and pulled them aside as they reached the detention room. "This morning she was out by Sweet River. When she came back the 'bago was trashed. Everything she owned was destroyed and ruined. FP went nuts trying to find her. But she hitched a ride back home safely."

"Jeeze," Saxon whispered.

"You sure she is okay?" Toni asked.

"She seemed okay," Fangs said somewhat.

"Seemed?" Toni frowned.

"You know what I mean. She's put on this front and I can't tell what she is thinking."

"You think she is hiding something?" Saxon asked.

"I don't know. I hope not. At least not from us," Fangs admitted.

"Do we tell Sweet Pea and Juggy?" Saxon asked, tossing a look behind Fangs to the two of them as they approached.

"Not yet," Toni said quickly. "You know how he is. He'll probably try and chase down the ones who attacked her himself."

"Get himself killed," Fangs added.

"Don't feel right, lying to them."

"It's not lying," Toni said. "Were just delaying the news till we hear something more concrete."

"Tomato, Tomato," mumbled Saxon.

Sweet Pea and Jughead strolled up to them.

"Why is everyone out here?" Jughead asked.

"Just waiting for you guys," Toni smiled.

"Please," Sweet Pea pulled a face. "I don't want to be here any longer than necessary. I've got places to be."

He strolled passed them all and took a seat with the other people in detention. Jughead pulled a quizzical look as Toni and Fangs shared a look before they too marched into detention.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 - Goodbye

They were all sat around the dinning room table, most on chairs from other rooms and even a couple of garden chairs bushwhacked from the jungle of a garden. Cassie and Tobin couldn't remember hearing that much laughter and talk in this house, even before that night, for a long time. One of the other Serpents phone went off, and left the house to answer it.

"Now you have to understand, this was the 70s," Thomas was smiling. "That sort of thing just didn't happen."

"I thought the 70's was the decade of love," one of the younger bikers laughed.

"That was the 60's, Dill," Thomas replied dryily. "There was a lot less love in the 70's."

"Not in my old mans house," the younger one, Dill, stated. "I'm the youngest of seven."

"Maybe your parents should have just watched TV that night," another Serpent joked, which made everyone laugh.

The other biker came into the house with his phone in his hand and handed it over to Thomas. Who got up and answered the phone in the living room. Cassie and Tobin shared a look with each other and looked over to Thomas as he spoke down the phone. The other Serpents who weren't eating was watching too.

"What's happening?" Dill asked.

"That was Tallboy. They are having a sit down with Ghoulies now. They are denying they knew anything about all this."

"Do they know who it was who attacked Cassie?" Tobin asked.

"They are being pretty closed mouthed about it apparently. They want to deal with it in house."

"They know if we get our hands on them that we will do a lot worse," a bearded Serpent answered, and several of the Serpents nodded.

Cassie felt strange having all these burly, bearded man backing her up. It was a long time since she felt that sort of protection.

"FP can't be having that though? Right?" Dill frowned.

"No. FP wants justice. He wants names," the biker replied. "Right now the Ghoulies can promise that Cassie will not be touched. Until they can find out what's going on."

"Unbelievable," Dill shook his head in disgust. "What did these Ghoulies look like Cassie? Because if they can't find them, we certainly will."

"The one calling the shots was maybe mid-late thirties, dark eyes. Lean. Like he was on a diet of heroin and not much else," Cassie replied thinking back. "The other was skinny, jittery. He had -"

Cassie saw the man on top of her in the 'bago. But then her mind flashed to the man with the scar and the bloodied face. A bolt of lightening lit up his entire face as he smiled down and her.

"He had really bad teeth. Like they were one candy bar away from falling out," she added.

"They were wearing Ghoulie jackets?" the bearded Serpent asked.

"They both were," Tobin replied.

"I'll get word out to everyone," Dill nodded. "Just to be on the look out."

"FP doesn't want anyone to move on this yet," Thomas announced, handing the phone back to the first biker.

"What?" Dill stood up.

"He's giving the Ghoulies 24 hours to come up with something. After what happened at the drag race, FP is giving them time."

"That wasn't us. It was that red headed Northsider."

"Regardless," Thomas stated. "No one moves on this until FP says so."

"Does he still want us here?" the oldest Serpent sat at the table asked.

"No. I'm going to stick around to make sure they are okay, but the rest of you can head out."

All but Dill made a move to go, clapping Tobin and Cassie on the back as they left. Dill shook his head and left behind them all.

"Thomas," Cassie announced as she and Tobin helped clear away the table. "There was something we both wanted to ask."

"Yeah?"

"We was wondering if you could take us to Mom and Dad's grave," Cassie said heavily.

Thomas turned around to see them both stood there together giving him a hard look. He didn't think it would be a great idea given the circumstances but seeing them alone in this house, full of photos of a once happy smiling family made him feel for them.

"After all this is over-" he started.

"No," Cassie interrupted. "Tonight."

Tobin looked at his sister.

"I don't think I will be able to sleep tonight if I don't do it today," she said, giving Tobin a look.

Whatever they shared, Thomas saw Tobin nod to her then look expectantly at Thomas.

"Okay, I'll run it by FP and we'll see. Why don't you both get started on the dishes and I'll give him a ring."

He watched as they loaded up the dishwasher and pulled out his phone. Walking outside, he got through to FP pretty quickly.

"We've got a situation," Thomas started.

It was five minutes from the end of the detention, with all the Serpents sat at their desks in complete silence. Sweet Pea had his feet on table, balancing on two legs, as he stared off into space. Toni was aimlessly drawing in her notebook with Jughead besides her with his head resting on the table. Saxon was passing notes to another girl who was in detention for something else, they both shared secret smiles. Fangs was reading a book he pulled out of his bag 30 seconds into the hour. A chime sounded from the box sat on the table. It had all their phones in.

"Phones are meant to be on silent," the teacher said with a bored voice. He was sat behind the desk grading papers.

Another ringtone went off. Toni recognised it as hers. Then another. After a few seconds most of the phones in the box were chiming and some began to ring. They all looked up and at each other. Fangs felt the pit in his stomach.

"Now, really," the teacher said looking into the box. They were lit up with messages and missed calls. The timer on the desk went off and everyone got up quickly, grabbing their bags and belongings.

"On Monday, everyone will turn off their phones when they hand them in," he told them all as they collected their phones and left the room.

"What the hell?" Jughead said as he looked at his phone.

"Did you get the message?" Saxon asked.

Sweet Pea frowned at their phones and looked at his own. "Who's description are these?"

"I've got a missed call from gramps," Toni said as she was about to ring him back.

"There is something I need to tell you guys," Fangs said with a deep breath.

Cassie and Tobin were sat in the back of Thomas's pickup. Neither of them really up for talking. Cassie stroked the petals of the flowers she picked from their back yard. She didn't know what kind they were, but they looked pretty. Glancing over to Tobin, he just stared out of the window, lost in his own thoughts. They were both wearing their parents clothes, having nothing smart enough themselves to wear. Cassie seeing the black dress on her bed when she walked in her room made her feel like it was fated she found it then. Looking out the window, she pulled the lapels of her mothers black coat tighter together. The hot shower seemed like years ago as she shivered slightly, knowing it wasn't really the cold that was getting to her. Her dress which ended mid thigh, on her mother it was knee length, rode up slightly. She could see the tip of the bandages. Absently pulling it down, she looked at the window again and saw through the black gates. They had arrived. Tobin sighed beside her. Thomas drove them through the gates and into the cemetery. Cassie didn't think she had ever set foot in a cemetery before now. What do people even say when they see their loved ones graves. Now that she was here, she wasn't so certain.

Thomas pulled over and turned slightly.

"Your mom and dad are just near that willow tree on that hill there. You going to be okay?"

Tobin nodded and got out.

"Yes, thank you Thomas," Cassie tried to smile at him.

He watched as they both headed towards the tree. He shook his head at the injustice in the world. That these two young people should have to go through all this.

Walking up the hill, they absently looked at the gravestones. Names floated in front of them with no meaning, until they reached the shade of the willow tree.

"Here," Tobin's voice barely audible.

Cassie turned and saw their name inscribed on black granite, with 'Loving Parents' beneath. 'Taken before their time' was inscribed at the bottom. Someone left flowers long ago, the stems dried up and brittle, the flowers long dissolved. Grabbing the hard stems, Cassie placed the wildflowers into the container and wiped away the leaves that had fallen on their headstone.

"It's a good place," Cassie said, if only to say something.

"Mom always did like willow trees," Tobin said, his voice hard.

Cassie stood up and tried to touch Tobin's arm. But he walked away stiffly, his shoulders tensed up as he strode away back to the car. Cassie looked back to the grave.

"We're okay," she whispered.

She could hear her mothers voice in her mind, always saying that she needed to look out for her little brother because that's what older siblings do. She remember finding it annoying having to be told this, when they had an older brother. But any talk of him, made her mom upset so she never brought it up.

"We're back at the old house. It actually looks great. Not saying it didn't look good before," Cassie mumbled.

She shook her head thinking that this was all stupid, but then the breeze ruffled the flowers she placed there and the sound of the willow tree's leaves rustled in a peaceful music.

"It really is beautiful up here," she smiled to herself.

She felt a little lighter as she walked back to the car. Having said goodbye and seeing them together beneath the willow tree had closed a chapter in her mind that was so uncertain before. Thomas was stood outside the car talking quietly to Tobin. The tension had eased from his shoulder slightly, but there was still a firmness to his face.

"All sorted?" Thomas asked lightly.

"Yeah, I think so," Cassie nodded, and looked at Tobin.

"You alright, bro?"

"No, but he will be," Thomas replied, giving him a warm smile. Tobin looked at him and tried to smile back.

"Come on, we have somewhere we need to be," Thomas announced pulling open the car door.

"Where?" Cassie frowned.

"You'll see."

Sweet Pea was pissed as hell. He wasn't answering any of their messages or calls. He just took off after Fangs told him what happened that morning and none of them had seen him since. Toni looked over to Fangs as she got off the back of his bike. He had pulled out his phone to check again. But nothing was there.

"Just give him time," Toni said handing her helmet to him.

"I've not seen him that angry in a long time," Saxon said as he got off his bike.

"Thanks, Saxon," Fangs said. "Really helping."

"Sorry buddy," he replied clapping him on the back.

"It's not like I didn't want to tell you all," Fangs explained for the hundredth time.

"We know. Hell, even Sweet Pea knows."

"I've never seen him act like this with a chick," Saxon said.

"This isn't some chic," Toni said. "It's Cassie. It was always different with her."

They all entered the Whyte Wyrm after Thomas told them all to be there after school. When they walked in they knew why. A green banner hung across the top of the bar with 'Welcome home' graffitied on. A snake curled around the letters. A lot of the old ladies to the bikers where chatting and walking around carrying platters of food and dishes. It was already nearly full with old and new members of the club. They even had children running around beneath the adults feet. It wasn't often they did things like this. But it was always great when they did.

"Do you think Sweet Pea knows to be here?" Fangs asked, pulling out his phone.

"Maybe I should give it a try," Toni said delicately.

It had gotten dark pretty quickly by the time they got back into the Southside part of downtown. Thomas pulled into the street where the club house was and Cassie felt her heart constrict tightly. He pulled into the packed parking lot and they heard faint music coming from the open doors. A couple of bikers were stood outside the doors, smoking cigars. They all got out and she looked up at the illuminated sign. It had been a long time she had been here. And was surprised that the anger she felt a few days ago when she first saw the clubhouse wasn't really all that important anymore. It still smarted when she thought about the two years and no one looking for them. But now her thoughts were taken up with something more important. Like her parents secret. And who that scarred man was. Maybe to find the truth about those, she needed to get closer to the people her parents once called family.

"Are you coming in?" Thomas called.

So lost in her own thoughts she didn't even see that Thomas and Tobin were already heading inside. Taking a deep breath she followed and joined them as they entered. A loud cheer erupted when they all stepped into the dark clubhouse. The smell of beer and cigarette smoke, the aroma of her childhood, greeted her and she found herself relax slightly.

FP walked over to them. He nodded to Thomas and glanced at them both. Thomas clapped his hands on their shoulders and strode off towards the bar. The clapping started to fade away.

"Thanks everyone for being here tonight. I know it was short notice," FP said as he walked behind them both and looked over at everyone. Cassie felt her face warm, as everyone looked at her. She was just glad she put on some makeup to cover up her fast fading black eye. Her lip barely noticeable under her red lipstick. She felt Tobin square himself up in front of everyone. He didn't feel embarrassed. Instead it gave him strength seeing them all there like this.

"But tonight we are all here to welcome back two of our own," FP said. A few more cheers went up. Mostly from the group sat in the corner booth. She looked over and saw Fangs, Saxon and Toni. Suddenly it didn't seem all that scary. Cassie gave them a small smile.

"So tonight. We are going to drink, to eat and to celebrate," he roared and the cheers echoed his.

FP smiled at everyone. Tobin joined the throng who embraced him. FP put his hand on Cassie's shoulder and leaned into her ear.

"We need to talk," he said.

It was soft enough that only she could hear it. Cassie felt her stomach drop and looked at him. He didn't give anything away. She nodded mutely as the music got turned up. Keeping his hand on her shoulder he lead her through the crowd. She smiled numbly at everyone who welcomed her back, but FP kept most people away. She could see her friends in the corner watch concerned as he took her to the staircase leading to the office upstairs. FP led the way and she followed.

"What do you think that is all about?" Saxon asked.

They watched as FP led Cassie up the stairs. The blinds were all drawn but as soon as the door was pushed open, they caught a glimpse of what was waiting for Cassie in the room. Their corner booth was on a raised platform so they could see over the crowd. But they could also see into the office from this level.

"What the hell?" Toni asked.

She turned to the others, to see if they all saw it too. And judging by their faces they did.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 - Reparations

When she entered the room, she almost felt like bolting again. Tallboy was leaning on the desk with his arms crossed staring at the intruders. FP closed the door behind her. A man with long curly black hair gave her an appreciative look that made her want to run far away. He had a smug look to his face. He was stood in front of two people kneeling on the floor with black hoods over their heads.

"Cassie this is Malachai, leader of the Ghoulies," FP said.

"So this is the little piece that took down two of my guys," he smiled at her and looked her slowly up and down again.

Cassie felt her lip curl slightly. Tallboy stood up suddenly and Malachai held his hands up and chuckled to himself.

"Chill out, hoss. Just throwing out respect to the little lady," he said making a move to come closer to her.

FP stood in front of him to cut him off coming any closer.

"She's here now. What is it that you want to show her?" FP said dangerously to him.

Malachai slowly took her eyes away from her and swaggered over to the two kneeling men. They flinched when he touched their shoulders.

"Just holding up my end of the bargin," he announced and took the hoods off the two men. One was the jittery junkie with the neck brace. He flinched when he saw FP and Tallboy glowering over him. The other was the younger one from the Sweet Falls. The one who shot her. He didn't look even a little bit afraid. He just gave her a dark glare.

"You recognise them?" FP asked without turning to look at her.

It took a few beats before she found her voice.

"The one with the neck brace is the junkie from the other day. One who tried to jack the 'bago."

Cassie glanced at the younger one. They were both wearing gags to stop them from talking.

"The other one I don't know," she said quickly.

The gagged man frowned and gave her a hard look.

"We haven't been able to track down Trippy's friend Marcus yet," Malachai said, painfully grabbing the shoulders of the skinny jittery one. He flinched in pain, biting his gag. "But we will."

"And this other one?" Tallboy asked.

"One of the men who trashed the 'bago. Funny, that you don't seem to recognise him. Considering the story he told me," Malachi looked at Cassie who stood rooted to the spot.

Both FP and Tallboy turned to look as Cassie, who's mask expression gave nothing away.

"I'm guessing he's not above lying?" Cassie replied.

FP gave her a hard look, but she refused to meet his eye. Instead she stared at Malachi who found the whole situation amusing.

"Guess we can just ask him," Malachi said, and suddenly ripped his gag off.

The Ghoulie jerked from the rough handling and gave Malachi a disgusted look.

"I ain't lying about nothing, bitch," he said and spat at the floor. He tried to stand up but Malachi's henchman kicked behind his kneecaps and he shot forward.

"You might run fast little cat," he sneered, his dark eyes deep. "But you're not faster than a bullet."

Cassie stared into those pitch black eyes.

"No one is. Just ask mommy and daddy," the ghoulie laughed at her.

No one saw her move. One moment they were all staring at the bound biker on the floor, the next Cassie lunged at him. She pulled back her fist and slammed it into his nose. Feeling the crunch of bone beneath her knuckle, she heard him yell in pain. He fell backwards, and she went within him.

"Get this crazy bitch off me," he yelled, blood spraying everywhere.

Cassie felt arms pull her back, but she was overcome with fury. Her mind put another sneering face onto the Ghoulies. The man with the scar was instead laying in front of her. With his parents blood over over his laughing face. FP and Tallboy were shouting at Malachi, who looked on with mild amusement. The bleeding Ghoulie on the floor, with his hands still bound behind him, kicked out his foot. Full force onto the area he had shot earlier that day. Cassie screamed out in pain and FP and Tallboy stopped struggling with her as they fell back table they fell into banged loudly against the side of the office, the windows shaking slightly. She shook their hands off her, and clutched her thigh beneath her coat. It came away bloody after a few seconds.

"Get them out of here," FP ordered to Tallboy.

He roughly picked up the swearing bloodied Ghoulie and took them out of the back door to the office. FP helped a limping Cassie over to the desk when a knock sounded from the door to the bar. He sighed and went to answer, shielding the room from whoever was knocking. After a few seconds she heard her brothers voice and FP turned to her. She covered her leg and relaxed her face as she nodded to him. FP gave her a warning look and stepped slightly aside.

"Cassie?" her brother asked trying to peer all the way in.

"Hey, bro," she smiled lightly.

"Everything okay?"

"Everything is great. I'll be down in a minute," she nodded to him. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Malachi who was hiding a smile in his hand take a step closer to her, trying to peer through the open door as the other bound and gagged ghoulie began to struggle against his bondage. Movement FP saw and turned back to the door, cutting off the Ghoulie's line of sight.

"Are you sure?" Cassie heard coming from the door but FP's calming voice murmured response was lost as Malachi strode over to where Cassie sat as his man took the other bound and gagged Trippy after Tallboy. He came close to her and leaned down so his face was inches from her.

"We are going to have some fun with you, Wildcat," he smiled and looked at her lips.

She felt his hands on her and shook him off.

"Get the hell away from me," she snarled at him, watching him dance away with a smug look on his face.

"I want to hear about those other names, Malachi," FP said as he walked up to Cassie.

"Yes, sir," he saluted mocking and pulled a few pieces of cloth out of his pocket and handed them to FP. He gave Cassie another look and perked his lips at her. She turned away and heard his laugh as he left the club house the back way.

"What the hell was that, Cassie?"

They had barely disappeared into the upstairs office when Sweet Pea came through the door. Toni and Fangs looked over to see his angry face as he looked around.

"Oh, shit," Saxon said into his drink and turned around, disappearing into the crowd, away from the direction of Sweet Pea.

He had caught sight of his friends and was making his way slowly to them, but the celebrating crowd was making it hard. He saw glances of Tobin near the bar with a bunch of the older bikers that knew his parents, but so far no sight of Cassie. As he approached the elevated table in the corner, he saw Fangs cast him apprehensive looks. Toni just glanced between the two of them before giving him a strained smile.

"Hey," he nodded to the both of them.

He was still angry that Fangs didn't tell him about that was going down that morning. But on the ride back from finding a dark and empty house at Cassie's and a text from Toni letting him know they were heading to the Whyte Wyrm he had calmed down slightly. Knowing he would feel better after he knew Cassie was okay, he gave Fangs a small smile.

"Sorry, dude," he said holding his hand out.

"Me too, bro," Fangs said standing up and clasping it, before giving him a one armed hug.

"Hey guys," Tobin announced his arrival bringing a tray of drinks for them all. Toni patted the small empty space next to her and Tobin sat down, a blush beginning on his cheeks. Fangs and Sweet Pea took the last space on the booth seats around the table.

"Place is packed," Sweet Pea nodded to the room, it was standing room only with people he only saw around Christmas times. He even saw the little ones running around, one barely missing his foot before dodging out the way and into the crowd again.

"You remember being that small, like, ever?" Toni asked looking at some of the little ones being picked up by their hulking bearded biker fathers.

"Barely," snorted Fangs, as Sweet Pea shook his head.

"Can remember only ever wanting one thing though," Fangs added looking over at some of the older bikers. "All I every wanted was this cut on my jacket."

"Being a patched member was all I dreamt about," Sweet Pea nodded, looking around the room.

"Me too," Toni said giving them a wryly smile. "But it was harder for me to get in."

"You think you want to get patched, Tobin?" Fangs smiled over at him, leaning forward conspiratorially.

"It's all my Dad ever wanted from me and my Brother," Tobin said with a small smile. "Hell, being back here makes me miss it all. Feeling like a family again."

"I remember me and Cassie used to plan ways of getting in. We always said if the Serpents never took us, that we would start our own. I can't for the life of me remember what we called ourselves."

"I never knew that," Fangs laughed. "Though I can imagine you both doing it."

"Cassie was always the stronger one," Toni smiled. "If anyone was going to be get through it, it would be her."

"Do you think she would want to now? Tobin and Cassie both patched. We'd have the whole gang in," Fangs raised his eyebrows in hope.

"I don't know, Cassie's…" Tobin lost a little of his smile which everyone at the table noticed. "Well she's Cassie."

He took a swig of his drink and turned away from them, Toni gave Fangs and Sweet Pea a look but Sweet Pea was nursing his drink still looking around.

"She's upstairs with FP," Toni said.

"Who?" Sweet Pea looked back confused.

Toni gave him a 'who do you think you are kidding' look and looked up at the windows to the office that overlooked the club. The blinds were drawn down and they had been in there for several minutes.

They were talking about Tobin joining the Serpents when a groan escaped Toni's lips. She tried to shift herself behind Tobin, who looked at her in confusion. They all turned in the direction that she was avoiding. Coming through the crowd was a few young ladies, wearing very little and dressed to impress. Tobin thought they all looked hot, but thought it wise not to saying anything given Toni's reaction. Fangs gave them an indulgent smile as one approached the table, casting her eyes over Sweet Pea.

"I never heard anything from you after last weekend, Sweets," she smiled down at him, standing with her hip jutted out. She was wearing tight leather trousers that ended barely above her pubic bone with a cut up black vest baring the Serpent logo. There wasn't much point in the vest as you could see she wasn't wearing anything underneath it.

"Had stuff come up, Lil," he said shortly, not moving as her hand moved up his arm and onto his shoulder.

"Hey, guys," she nodded a lipstick smile to the others. Her eyes ended on Tobin and gave him an appreciative look.

"Who's the newbie?" she asked, giving the nearby girls who were watching with interest a growing smile.

"Tobin Devlin," Fangs said trying to keep a straight face. "Meet Lily Pines."

Tobin found he didn't have any words for the new girls so just nodded his head at her.

"Strong and silent. Just my type," she replied, leaning closer to Sweet Pea, who tried to looked anywhere but at her.

"Let me fix you all up with some drinks, me and the girls will join you," Lily purred as she stood up.

"You really don't have to," Toni said, with a deadpan voice.

"No bother," she smiled sweetly and joined her girls as they went to the bar.

The others looked at Sweet Pea, Fangs barely containing his amusement.

"Tell me you didn't," Toni asked, disgust on her face.

He just took a deep breath and drank his drink, when loud muffled voices could be heard from the upstairs office over the music. A lot of people looked up.

"What do you think is going on up there?" Tobin asked.

"A bit of payback is happening, we think," Fangs said darkly.

Sweet Pea gave him a questioning look and after a few seconds, a shout went up and the wall to the office shook as something heavy banged against it. The music skipped from the force. Nearly everyone now was looking to the closed office door as the music continued on and silence came from the office.

"Cassie," Tobin whispered under his breath and faster than the others could register was up and halfway to the staircase. Someone from behind the bar was already walking up the stairs to check on everything.

"Where is Cassie?" Sweet Pea asked giving the silent windows a dark look.

Toni and Fangs both looked up towards the window, and they all stood up as one as the door opened. FP looked out the door and whispered a few things to the bartender. He looked around and after a few seconds he found someone he was looking for and beckoned them over, learning over the banister to tell the man something. Toni, Fangs and Sweet Pea saw as Tobin managed to get through the crowd just behind the man the bartender beckoned. It was a member most everyone knew, they called him Doc. He was carrying a bulky green medical bag with dozens of pockets. FP let Doc in but when Tobin got there he tried to bar the way. They couldn't hear anything over the music, and most of the people had turned away again. FP looked serious at him for a second and then looked behind him, opening the door a fraction more, but not enough that Tobin could come in. Whoever Tobin was talking to, the group saw his tense shoulders relax a little and FP closed the door as he walked away.

"What's going on?" Toni asked under her breath as they watched Tobin make his way back to them.

Fangs repeated the question when Tobin reached them.

"I don't know, FP wouldn't say," Tobin frowned, casting the office a stare.

"What about-" Toni started to asked.

"Cassie is fine," Tobin breathed deeply. "Looked pissed as hell, but fine."

"What the hell is going on up there?" Fangs asked, as all but Sweet Pea sat back down. The attention on the door had vanished in the club, and the noise levels were back to normal. Sweet Pea however crossed his arms and stared at the door, until Lily and her girl's came up to the table with drinks.

"Who's ready to party?"

"Here," FP said as he handed her a tumbler half filled with light brown liquid.

"What is it?" Cassie asked taking it from him. The smell made her wince.

"You're gonna need it," he said giving her a look.

With a sigh, she drank the liquor down in one gulp. It burned as it went down and she breathed out a breathe of air as her eyes watered.

"Jeeze," she whispered.

"Atta girl," Doc smiled into his moustache and pulled a stool next to her where she sat on the edge of the desk. "Let's see the damage."

Cassie reluctantly pulled off her coat and lifted the hem of her dress a little to see the bloodied bandages wrapped around her thigh. As the Doc cut them away the wound oozed a little more blood and see saw FP give her a dangerous look.

"Doc?" he asked darkly.

"Flesh wound. It's not so bad really beneath it all. But it's going to need stitches. And some antibiotics."

"How did this happen, Cassie? And don't give me any more bullshit about going swimming. I want the truth," FP demanded, crossing his arms as he stared at her.

"I did go swimming today," Cassie said, despite the tense atmosphere, the whiskey was making her a little giddy. Making this situation a bit more amusing than it should be.

"Cass-" he said dangerously.

"I just never said it was voluntary."

Cassie flinched and tensed as Doc cleaned her leg. FP just turned around and carried the bottle of whiskey to her. He filled a little more up and then gave himself some. Cassie sipped that next one.

"I was at the River this morning, on the roof of the 'bago…"

Cassie explained what happened as the Doc stitched up her leg.

"You jumped from Sweet River Falls?" Doc asked giving her a doubtful look.

"It was either that or go with them. I wasn't feeling inclined to do that."

"You're lucking you didn't smash your head open on those damn rocks," FP snapped as he turned away shaking his head.

Doc gave her a tight smile as he finished up. He stepped away back to his bag and begin putting away his things. Cassie looked down at her hand and saw her knuckles were red and slightly swollen. At the time it felt good to hit him. She had never hit anyone before and seeing him smirk at her. After making that comment about her parents. She just couldn't stop the rage. Rubbing her fingers over the area, they felt tender. But now she just felt empty. FP calmed himself down and came back to her.

"Why lie about this Cassie?" he asked, barely keeping his anger in check.

"Tobin," she replied simply, but seeing FP's face made the bile of anger flare up again.

"I've looked after that kid for two years. By myself," she bit back angrily. "Took his punishments so he didn't have to. Bore it all by myself. Now that we are home, what, were supposed to have our happily ever after? I was naive to think things could be that easy for me. So we have the same shit, different day. But I will not drag Tobin into this."

"He's not a little kid anymore, Cassie."

"He's the only family I have," she shouted.

Cassie stared at FP for several seconds, before she felt the numbing exhaustion of the day take over.

"He had to go through it all by himself at the Home when I was…recovering," she said softly, giving her chest where the scars were an absent rub. "I couldn't bring this too him. Not again."

FP watched Cassie drink the rest of her drink and pull the side of her dress down over her clean bandage. Her face betrayed nothing again, but her eyes were filled with a darkness no-one, especially not a 16 year old, should have.

"Okay," FP relented. "It stays in this room. Doc, you got that. This goes no where else."

Doc who had been watching it all, just nodded to FP and gave Cassie a proud look. She was not much older than his eldest, but he doubt that they would have as much backbone as she did.

"Alright, just follow my lead the both of you," he said and opened the door to the noise that was just an undercurrent moments ago but now filtered through the open door. FP faced a cheer that went up as he stepped out and disappeared down the steps.

As the door opened wide she could see from where she was sat the amount of people down there. The emptiness of the office was more enticing that the mass of bodies down below. Her stomach constricted tightly when she saw her friends in the corner. Tobin was sat talking at a pretty girl as the others were either watching FP enter the fray or talking between themselves. Another had joined their table, a boy with a strange shaped beanie hat and a pretty girl with blonde hair. Toni was tossing dark looks at a very beautiful redheaded girl that was sat next to Sweet Pea. She saw him give her a small smile as she talked to them all. She put her hand to his head and ran her fingers through his hair. Cassie looked away, feeling slightly sick. She convinced herself it was the liquor.

"Here," Doc said softly, handing bottles of pills to her. "These are antibiotics, one four times a day. The others are for the pain."

"I don't have any pain," Cassie said monotonously, taking the antibiotics.

"You will," he said firmly, taking the bottle from her and putting them both into her coat pocket.

"We better head in," he said, seeing her reluctance.

Getting up she made sure the dress was lowered to cover the bandages and followed Doc to the door. Keeping her face neutral she smiled lightly at some of the people who raised their glasses to her as they slowly walked down the steps.

"Just a few more minutes of your time everyone," FP shouted from the stage area opposite the bar. Cassie and Doc stopped on the staircase, as the crowd turned to him. Cassie absently looked over at her friends. They looked between FP and her, trying to give her a smile. Tobin frowned and raised his shoulders to his sister, the pretty girl next to him tried to regain his attention. Cassie just gave him a small smile. Despite trying not to look at them, she couldn't help but glance at Sweet Pea and the girl currently stroking his arm. She couldn't practical feel his gaze at her, but she ignored them. She heard the door to the office close and turned to see Tallboy walk slowly towards her. He stopped one step above her.

"I want to thank everyone for bringing all this together. At little notice you guys did a great job. I know there has been talk today. Of retribution. For justice. I just want to say, that Serpents always pay their debts. And whilst some can hold their own," FP said looking over to Cassie, who kept herself still as nearly everyone in the clubhouse turned to her. She felt Tallboy's heavy had pat her on the shoulder.

"If you come after one of us, you come after us all."

People cheered and nodded their heads at him. They watched as he pulled out the bundle of fabric from his jacket pocket and walked over to the wooden wall behind him. He showed them all the Ghoulie patches that Malachi had handed him and put them against the wall. With his other hand, he pulled out a knife and stabbed the patches to the wall. They hung their like mounted taxidermy. A victorious trophy. The noise that followed was deafening. People thundered and cheered. FP raised his glass to Cassie and drank it all back. He disappeared into the crowd as the cheering died out and the music turned back up.

Doc gave Cassie her coat and a nod and left with Tallboy. Cassie stood where she was for a few seconds, not really wanting to talk to anyone at that moment. Or at least anyone in particular. But a few distantly familiar faces saw her and reached out. Within seconds she was swallowed by the crowd and being re introduced to half the club.

By the time the group managed to shake Lily and her band of biker bunnies, they found Cassie playing pool with a few of the other younger bikers.

"I didn't think we would ever find you," Toni smiled at her old friend.

"You know you could always find little Cass by pool tables growing up," Reilly smiled as he came up next to her and leaned on the table as she bent down to take her shot. Reilly was one of the older boys she remembered growing up in the clubhouse. He was already a patched member by the time she left. The group saw as he gave her body a slow look as she stood back up. Sweet Pea crossed his arms and gritted his teeth.

"Practically a pool shark, even now," another said, who had already been beaten by Cassie.

"I'm a little rusty," Cassie said shrugging her shoulders,

Toni and the group had all stood by the table where her drink was so she gave her pool partner the cue for his turn and walked over to them. The smile she gave everyone didn't reach her eyes.

Tobin leaned over and asked, "What happened up there, Cassie?"

She avoided his eyes for a few seconds as she took her drink.

"FP's justice," she said simply, then knocked back her drink.

"Justice like this," Toni frowned and tapped her swollen knuckles.

Cassie pulled her hand away and look over towards the Serpent leader who was stood near the bar. He had been keeping a close eye on her all night. Even now, he looked over as she stared at him, but he just picked up his drink and turned back to his friends.

"What's my dad done?"

A new voice asked, Cassie looked at his hat shaped like a crown. A pretty blonde was by his side.

"Cassie, meet Jughead Jones and Betty Cooper. Jug and Betty meet Cassie Devlin," Toni said waving her hands limply like she had already done introductions for the night.

"Tobin's sister," Jughead nodded.

Cassie smirked at her brother, who raised his eyebrow at her. He used to moan that he was always Cassie brother, never the other way around.

"Yeah. Nice to meet you," she answered.

"You should have told us," Sweet Pea interrupted. He was still stood their, tall and imposing, with his arms crossed.

"Told you what?" Cassie titled her head at him.

"If FP had the ones who attacked you, you should have told us. We all wanted in on it," Sweet Pea raised his head.

"That's right," nodded Fangs.

"It wasn't your justice to take," Cassie replied evenly.

Everyone looked between the two of them as they stared at each other.

"What happened this morning?" Sweet Pea asked, his voice firm. "Why the hell did you go off on your own like that."

"I wasn't aware I was under house arrest," Cassie replied lifting an eyebrow at him.

"You should have call one of us. Or reply to our damn messages once in a while."

"I wanted to be alone. Besides I lost my phone this morning."

"You could have gotten yourself killed."

"Okay," Toni said standing up between them. "Lets take a time out. Everyone back to their corners."

"You know I've managed by myself for a while now Sweet Pea, I don't need a protector," Cassie said.

She saw a flash of hurt across his angry face before he shut it down.

"Fine," he said. He turned around and disappeared into the crowd.

"I hate it when mommy and daddy fight," Fangs mumbled to the group, but quickly closed his mouth when Cassie looked at him.

"I need some air," she announced and grabbed her coat before disappearing into the crowd. They saw her heading in the opposite direction to Sweet Pea, towards the front door.

"Intense," Jughead said breaking the tension left behind.

"They always were when they were together," Toni replied.

Taking a deep breath of the cold night air, she tried to shake off the lingering effects of the alcohol. Walking away from the clubhouse she turned around the corner, away from the smokers that were stood outside talking. Once away from prying eyes, she leant on the side of the clubhouse, looking at the empty main road. What the hell was the matter with her. Ever since seeing the Ghoulies she couldn't get a grip of the anger that was welling up inside of her. After hitting the one who made a crack about her parents she felt better. But she couldn't kid herself. It was after she saw the pretty redhead with her hands in Sweet Pea's hair. Even now she could feel the dark feelings rise. Cassie shook her head, like she could physically shake the feelings loose. This is not the type of person Cassie wanted to be. Getting jealous like this. It made her feel…weak. It has to be the alcohol, she thought rubbing her eyes.

Closing her eyes she let go of the breath she was holding. Feeling the prickle of shame start. She pushed off from the wall and walked around the corner. Slamming straight into Sweet Pea who was heading her way.

"Jesus," Cassie mumbled, rebounding back.

Sweet Pea's hands on her arms to steady her. He dropped them slowly, her words echoing in his ears. He hadn't really gotten over the panic he felt when he learned the truth about that morning. And finding the house all dark and empty only had his chest hurt. But seeing her with Reilly, a complete tool who slept with anything that moved, made his panic turn sour. Anger quickly replaced it.

"Hey," she said rubbing her hands on her arms.

"Hey," he replied.

His brow were furrowed as he tried to think of something, anything to say.

"I can't stop," he started, "not worrying about you. No matter how much you might want me too."

"I don't want you to stop," she said quickly. "Not worrying that is. I just, I'm not very good at all this."

"All what?" he asked.

"Having people there," she exclaimed, her hands gesturing to the clubhouse. "FP, Toni, Fangs…you. I've had to make do with myself. Getting myself out of things."

"Or in them," she added more softer.

"But you're not by yourself," Sweet Pea said, taking a step closer. "Not anymore."

"I know," she nodded to herself.

It was a hard habit to shake, when her strength came from keeping people away.

"With our history I thought it was different between us," Sweet Pea said.

He wanted to reach out and touch her, to taste her lips again. They haven't been far from his thoughts all day.

"So did I," Cassie mumbled.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Look, when we are together it's great. Well, its pretty amazing really. But I'm not going to be anyone's side piece."

"What are you talking about?" he frowned down at her.

"Don't. Don't do that. Don't stand there and look at me like I didn't see you in there with her."

"Who? Lily?"

"The pretty redhead. She was all over you."

"Are you jealous?" he said giving her a look.

"Don't," she warned, and went to walk around him back to the clubhouse entrance.

"Now hold on a minute," Sweet Pea said, catching her arm to stop her from going anywhere.

"There is nothing going on between me and Lily Pines. She might like to think there is. But there isn't," Sweet Pea said, gently pulling Cassie closer to him.

"Okay, so maybe not now, but was there?" Cassie asked.

Sweet Pea looked away for a second, and Cassie felt her stomach sink. "Maybe at one time, ages ago. But it was a long time ago. You were gone. None of thought we would see you again."

Cassie nodded and looked down at her trainers. She knew she was being unrealistic. But seeing that girl with Sweet Pea, how open she was with her feelings and appearance. It was something she didn't think she could ever do.

"I'm sure we both have a past since we last were together. And if the situations were reversed I would be pretty pissed as well. Hell, seeing you stand there with that tool Reilly nearly made me lose it," he said softly as he moved his hand up to her neck and cheek.

"You don't like him?" Cassie asked, bringing her hand up to his wrist.

"Hell, no," Sweet Pea frowned. "The way he looks at you. Makes me think very bad thoughts."

Cassie lifted her hand to his chest as he came closer. Their lips touched as Cassie felt the day melt away into inconsequential memories. Gripping his jacket to pull him closer, Sweet Pea moved her slightly till her back was against the side of the clubhouse. She felt every inch of him press in to her and felt his hands drift under her coat to her lower back. Car horns blared as someone drove past. They whistled and shouting something, but they couldn't make it out.

"Take me home," Cassie whispered.

"Yes, ma'am," smiled Sweet Pea giving her one last lingering kiss.


	17. Chapter 16

**{{Thanks everyone for their kind feedback! Sorry it's taking me so long to get back into the swing of things. First I wanted to see how the second season was going to end, how it was going to influence my story as I want it to follow the main storyline as much as possible.**

 **Another was work life has been overwhelming. But hopefully I can get some more time to do this story and see where it leads us!. Thank you all again!}}**

Chapter 16 - Time

The front door slammed open as Cassie stumbled into the house. She grabbed onto the door handle to stop herself from falling. But she didn't really need to. Sweet Pea had been following her up the pathway as she repeated over and over again that she was fine. He saw her pitching forward before she reached out. His fingers easily grabbing her by the waist.

"I'm fine, completely fine," Cassie smiled, slurring slightly.

"So you've been saying," Sweet Pea said, trying not to smile.

He closed the door behind them and saw Cassie head towards the sofa, clumsily pulling off her mother's coat. Sweet Pea heard something rattle from it as it fell to a heap on the floor.

"I might have had too much to drink," Cassie admitted, nodding her head absently as she fell onto the sofa.

"You don't say," Sweet Pea said, lifting her legs up as he sat down next to her. He took off her shoes as she pulled a pillow underneath her head.

"Fangs," frowned Cassie as she sighed.

"Oh he's going to be feeling it tomorrow as well. They all will," Sweet Pea smirked over at her.

"I won't. I'm not as bad as them," slurred Cassie as she looked down at him.

Although there was more than one Sweet Pea at the moment so it was hard to say which one was the real one.

"Right," he snorted, absently stroking her leg.

They stared at each other for a few beats before Cassie shifted slightly, lifting herself on to her elbows. Sweet Pea watched as she opened her mouth to say something, an unsure look flitted across her face.

"What?" he frowned over at her.

She looked back at him but quickly looked away.

"Nothing," she sighed and fell back against the couch, her hair fanning out around her.

"I hate it when people do that, Cassie," Sweet Pea said.

"Do what?" she asked absently, frowning as she pulled something out from underneath her. She tossed the TV remote on the floor.

"Go to say something but don't."

Cassie looked back over to him. His dark eyes staring intensely at her like he was trying to read her mind. One arm slung around the back of the couch, the other resting on her leg that lay across his lap. When she didn't answer he turned away and pushed his hair back away from his face.

"Sweet Pea," she said softly.

He closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the back of the couch. Even through the haze of the alcohol she saw the distance that had grown between them. When they were younger there was nothing she kept from him and the others. Days spent in the summer glow of childhood, of whispered secrets and carefree laughter sent to the clear blue skies.

Cassie sat up and crawled over to Sweet Pea. Straddling his lap, she gently touched his face.

"Sweet Pea," she whispered quietly.

He sighed and looked at her, inches away from his face. She searched his face struggling to find something she could say that would take away the distance. To take away the dark secrets and blackness that had filled both their lives since those carefree days of childhood. But there was nothing. Instead Cassie slowly kissed Sweet Pea. Her touch tender, at first. As he responded, his hands coming around her, bringing her closer to him, their kiss deepened. Cassie ran her fingers over his shoulders, pushing the Serpent Jacket away. Sweet Pea pulled it off and threw it away, his hands coming instantly back to her body. As Cassie ran her hands through his hair and down his neck, his roamed her back and travelling lower. They caressed her ass and pulled her closer. Urgency seemed to quickly over take them. Cassie's heart was beating frantically, the adrenaline quickly mixing with the alcohol in her body. She broke apart from the kiss and panted as Sweet Pea then began kissing her neck. Her eyes closed in euphoria as she tangled her fingers in his dark hair, feeling his lips and tongue trail across her neck, his hands pushing up the edge of dress and disappeared underneath. His touch across her thighs.

Sweet Pea reluctantly broke free from the kisses to her collar bone and looked down to where his hand was. He had felt something wrapped around her thigh.

"What's this?" he said breathlessly, frowning at the dressing across her thigh.

Cassie's euphoria broke as she saw Sweet Pea gently touching her new gunshot wound. It was like a bucket of cold water was thrown all over her. The alcohol she used to drown the events of the last couple of days took forefront again and made her head spin dangerously. Slowly she got up off Sweet Pea and sat down next to him, her breath slowly returning to normal. He watched her with a guarded look in his eyes as she pushed her hair away from her face and closed her eyes.

"I injured it today at the river," she breathed.

He watched as she pulled her dress lower, back over the bandage.

"How?"

Sweet Pea watched as she didn't respond.

"How do you hurt yourself, Cassie?" he asked sharply.

"What does it matter?" Cassie said softly then turned to look at him. The distant look in her eyes back in full force. "It's done."

They stared at each other for several moments before Sweet Pea quickly got up and stormed out of the house. The door slamming behind him. Cassie closed her eyes as she listened to his motorbike roar to life. It's sound gradually got quieter the further away it went.

Struggling to her feet, Cassie slowly made her way into the bathroom. The light blinding her as she leaned heavily on the counter. Pulling off her mother's dress, Cassie gently laid it on the counter and then looked up at the mirror. Her lips where swollen and red from the kissing. Her fingers traced them remembering the urgency of both their needs. The finger traced the path of Sweet Pea's kisses down her neck but then her eyes saw the scars on her shoulder. The path that traced passion began to trace destruction. She watched as she touched the red ridges of the scars. Remembering the feel of the gunshot. Something she had never remembered before coming back here.

The fear and darkness of that night seeped through her pores as she lost herself to the scars of the past. The touch gentle as she moved across, they got deeper and more jagged, across her chest and down near her breast. She had yet to see that memory. Pulling away from her skin, she closed her eyes. Fearing she wasn't strong enough to take whatever memory come forward next. Bile began to rise in her throat. She looked up and washed her face with cold water. As she turned to dry her face her eyes caught small extendable mirror. She could see her back out of the corner of her eye.

How could she forget those. Moving the mirror slightly she took a look at the damage Sister Constance inflicted upon her skin. She remembered the bite of the belt for each strike. Five for talking back, seven for breaking the silence, ten for refusing to say prayers during ceremony. Her stomach heaved from the memories.

The Whyte Wyrm had lost a lot of its people once 3am hit. Tobin lifted his head from the table they were sat around to see Fangs snoring his head off. Toni was asleep with her head on Jughead's shoulder, who was lost to his own dreams. The party had continued when Sweet Pea and Cassie returned from their trip outside. Much like when they where younger the fight had been forgotten and again they were barely away from each other.

Cassie had wanted to go home but after much persuasion from Fangs and Toni, they stayed for a few hours. Toni found it amusing to watch Sweet Peas usual fan club watch how he behaved around Cassie. They barely stopped touching or looking to see where the other one was. After a few rounds, where Sweet Pea only had sodas as he was going to drive Cassie home, they left together. People were leaving or falling where they stood. It wasn't long before his table soon fell to the sandman.

Watching where he stood, he quickly went to the bathroom. Passing many sleeping Serpents, some cradling their drinks, others their lovers. When he returned the silence of the club was punctuated only by soft snores. Until he heard soft voices. Following the sounds he pushed open the front doors and looking around the silent street and parking lot, he saw Tallboy talking with FP. They turned and saw Tobin stood there. Their talk stopped abruptly.

"Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt," he said quietly, about to go back inside.

"It's okay, son," FP said beckoning him over.

Tobin joined them in the chilly night air.

"We were just talking about your Dad's old bike. We have it in storage here. Didn't really have the heart to get rid of it after…" Tallboy trailed off.

Tobin nodded and looked away.

"Well, anyway, the way we see it, it's yours now. Well, yours and Cassie's," FP continued, bringing his beer up to his lips.

"Really?" Tobin asked.

"Yep. What do you think? Can you find a use for it?" FP said giving him a measuring look.

"Yeah," Tobin said breaking out in a big smile. "For sure."

FP and Tallboy shared a look and smiled at him. Tallboy lay his heavy hand on his shoulder.

"'Atta boy," he said gruffly.

A small beep chimed from Tallboys pocket. He looked at the message and gave FP a look.

"You better get some sleep, son," FP said, "From what I heard Fangs and Toni have a busy couple of days planned for you guys."

"You heard all that?" Tobin said, feeling his cheeks flush.

"Hard not too," Tallboy smiled warmly.

"Everybody is just excited that your back. Enjoy yourselves," FP stated as he walked away with Tallboy.

"FP," Tobin remembered quickly. During all the planning Toni brought up a possible issue. "This thing with Cassie…Is she going to be safe now?"

FP glanced at Tallboy then walked back up to Tobin.

"Don't worry about Cassie," he said softly, placing his hands on Tobin's shoulders. "The clubs got it covered. As long as you guys stick together she will be fine."

Tobin nodded and FP stepped away adding, "Besides from what I've seen, Cassie can take care of herself."

Tobin, who snorted, replied, "Yeah, that's usually how she gets into trouble."

FP smiled and returned to the clubhouse with Tallboy. Tobin took a deep breath of the cold night air and stared at the stars. It took a few moments to realise the sound of a low thunder got closer and closer. Tobin shielded his from the headlight of the motorbike that pulled slowly into the parking lot.

Sweet Pea pulled off his helmet and watch as Tobin walked over to him.

"How's it going? Cassie okay?" Tobin frowned.

"Cassie's fine," Sweet Pea said, feeling the echo of the dozens of times she had slurred that to him that night.

"What about you?" Tobin added, seeing his tension.

Sweet Pea sat back down on his bike and took a deep breath.

"I guess I finally realise that two years is a long time," he said softly under his breath.

Tobin looked at him questioningly, not understanding.

"Forget it," he mumbled, shaking his head getting off his bike. "Where is everyone?"

"Snoring their heads off inside," Tobin replied as they walked back into the clubhouse. Stepping over the bodies on the floor they made their way to the empty stools at the bar. Sweet Pea leaned over the bar top and picked up a couple of beer bottles from the ice chest. Hog Eye was fast asleep in the corner wearing a sombrero hanging over his face.

They sat in silence for a while as they nursed their drinks, Tobin let Sweet Pea stew in his silence for a time.

"You know I get that people change," Sweet Pea finally said, picking at the label on his bottle. "None of us are the same as we was two years ago."

Sweet Pea tossed a look over his shoulders to his friend sleeping around their table.

"I guess it's too much to expect things to go back to the way things were. For people to be the same."

Tobin watched as he took a long drink then he cleared his throat.

"You right," Tobin said. "It is too much to expect that. Especially when you think about what they have had to go through."

He was under no illusion about who they were talking about.

"She did what she had to do to survive. To keep herself sane in that place she had to harden herself," Tobin said sharply.

Sweet Pea looked over to Tobin.

"She learned to keep that part of herself hidden. They used whatever weakness they could. And after that night, the attack and her not remembering anything, can you imagine what's that like? To wake up to pain and scars and be told in one night everything had been ripped away from you. And then to go through two years of abuse at the hands of people who were meant to help us? The old Cassie wouldn't have survived that."

Tobin took a breath and gripped his bottle. Surprised at himself for the words that fell from him.

"You've grown up into a bit of a hard-ass, you know," Sweet Pea said over to him. The words bouncing around in his head.

"We all do what we have to to survive," Tobin said, giving Sweet Pea slap on the shoulder before he turned in the stool and got up.

"Give her time," Tobin said.

"Will giving her time work?" Sweet Pea asked.

Tobin hesitated before saying carefully, "The old Cassie, sure. But this new one? I don't know. I hope so. I guess we will have to wait and see. Hope that she does come to us."

Sweet Pea watched as Tobin gave him a tight smile and turn away. As he watched him walk towards the table where his friends sat, Sweet Pea realised that is wasn't just him that Cassie refused to let in.

Pulling up outside the Devlin's he saw the house sat in darkness. Trying the front, he tried to stop his anger from rising when he found the front door still open. Locking it behind him he looked over the living room where a couple of hours ago he held Cassie in his arms and felt the world stop. Now the living room was in blackness, the only evidence was ruffled pillows and their coats laying across the floor.

Heading down the corridor the bathroom light shining through the door. Peeking around the corner he saw her dress on the floor. Bits of broken mirror lay across the counter as he looked up to see a fractured reflection of himself. With a sigh, he turned off the light and went into Cassie's room. She lay in her childhood bed wearing an old band t-shirt miles to big for her. The bedside lamp was still on. Pulling off his boots he quietly pulled a chair closer to the bed, when Cassie rolled over. Her eyes peeked open.

"You came back?" Cassie whispered.

Sweet Pea sat down on the chair that he pulled next to the bed.

"Of course," Sweet Pea replied. Leaning on his elbows as he leaned closer.

"I'm sorry," Cassie said softly.

With another deep sigh Sweet Pea reached over and caressed her cheek, "It's okay."

His tender touch was enough to bring the tears back but her tiredness kept them at bay. Instead she shifted in the bed and pulled his hand. Sweet Pea slowly climbed on to the bed with her. She burrowed into his arms that enveloped her tightly. He stroked her back as her breathing evened out again. Taking a deep breath, he smelled the green apple scent of her hair. Somethings have stayed the same, he thought.


End file.
